Rising Moon
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Sayori, gerade erst ist sie aus Italien zurück nach Japan gezogen und schon gelangt sie in etwas hinein von dem sie zwar gehört, aber nie daran geglaubt hatte selbst mit hinein zu geraten. Warum sie?, fragt sie sich, muss jedoch mit der Zeit feststellen, das die Vongola ihr vielleicht das bieten könnte, was sie all die Jahre gesucht hatte. / Kyoya x OC
1. The new girl

Hey-ho liebe Leute!~  
>Tja, kaum hab ich den OS "Shadow behind the Cloud" fertig... gibts auch schon die Story dazu. :D<br>Kann man ja nur hoffen das es auch gut ankommt.  
>Neija, viel Spaß beim lesen.~<p>

**_The new girl_**

„Hm, das ist also die Namimori Mittelschule? Sieht… nett aus.", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während ich vor eben genanntem Gebäude stand und an diesem hoch sah.

Links und rechts von mir strömten Schüler in das Gebäude, schenkten mir kurz einen Blick, ehe sie weiter gingen.

Nach einem Moment tat ich dasselbe, während meine grau-schwarzen Augen sich ein klein wenig ausdruckslos umsahen, strich mir eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

Als ich das Schulgebäude betrat und ich meinen Weg suchte, schlug ein halber Ring an einer Kette gegen meine Brust.

„Guten Morgen Klasse. Ich möchte euch heute eine neue Schülerin vorstellen. Ihr Name ist Kiharu Sayori und sie ist erst vor kurzem aus Italien zurück nach Namimori gezogen. Kümmert euch gut um sie.", stellte mein neuer Lehrer mich der Klasse vor, während sämtliche Augen der Schüler auf mich gerichtet waren und darauf warteten das ich mich anscheinend ebenfalls noch einmal vorstellte, worin ich allerdings keinen Sinn sah.

Ich starrte einfach zurück und legte ein leises Lächeln auf meine Lippen als einige Schüler ihre Blicke wieder abwanden, als sie die Intensität meines Blickes spürten, allerdings taten vier es nicht.

Ein wenig verwunderte es mich schon, vor allem da ich wusste dass ich manchmal einen ziemlich miesen Blick draufhaben konnte wenn ich wollte.

Mir die Gesichter dieser vier innerlich merkend, machte ich mich schließlich auf den Weg zu meinen Platz.

Auf meinen Weg passierte ich einen der vier die mich zuvor angesehen hatten, meinen Blick standhielten.

Es war ein braunhaariger Junge, welcher mich aus eben solchen braunen Augen neugierig aber auch vor alledem geschockt ansahen.

Aber ich ignorierte ihn und ließ mich auf meinem Platz fallen, ließ meinen Blick aus dem Fenster wandern.

Für die nächsten Stunden gab es für mich erst einmal nichts, als alles außerhalb diesen Klassenraumes, während ich immer wieder mit dem Ring um meinen Hals spielte.

Der Unterricht interessierte mich nicht sonderlich, vor allem da ich das meiste eh schon konnte, wurde ich ja eine Klasse runter gesetzt, aufgrund meiner Zeit im Ausland.

Als ob das was bringen würde außer Langeweile für mich.

„Ähm, Kiharu-san?", holte eine Stimme mich plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken und als ich mich zur Quelle der Stimme drehte, konnte ich feststellen, dass schon Essenspause war.

Den braunhaarigen von vorhin vor mir erkannte ich als denjenigen der mich gerade angesprochen hatte.

Was wollte er?

„…was gibt's?", antwortete ich schließlich, während ich den Jungen einfach ansah, ihn einfach mit meinen Blick studierte denn irgendwie hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl was ihn betraf… er schien etwas zu verbergen hinter dieser nervösen Fassade die er aufgesetzt hatte.

Schnell den Kopf schüttelnd verengte ich meine Augen ein klein wenig, während der andere eine Hand hinterm Kopf hielt und nur noch nervöser aussah.

„Es tut mir leid das ich dich störe Kiharu-san, mein Name ist Sawada Tsunayoshi, aber alle nennen mich Tsuna. Es ist nur… dieser Ring den du da um deinen Hals trägst… woher hast du denn? A-also ich hoffe es ist o-okay das ich das frage.", begann der sich nun vorgestellte Tsunayoshi und lächelte mich etwas an, während sein Blick allerdings immer wieder zu dem Ring an meiner Kette wanderte.

Aus Reflex nahm ich den kleinen Ring wieder zwischen meine Finger und tippte kurz auf diesen.

„Denn hier? Der lag einfach plötzlich auf meinem Nachtschrank mit einem Zettel auf den stand ich solle ihn immer tragen, dann würde mir nicht langweilig werden. Also trage ich ihn. Warum?", antwortete ich schlicht und ergreifend und grinste wieder etwas als ich das leicht verdatterte Gesicht des anderen sah.

„O-oh okay. Danke das du es mir gesagt hast… i-ich war einfach nur neugierig.", stotterte Tsunayoshi noch einmal, ehe er sich umdrehte und zu einem silber- und einen schwarzhaarigen ging, die auf ihn zu warten schienen.

Nebenbei bemerkte ich das dies die anderen beiden Jungs von zuvor waren die mich angestarrt hatten.

Während der schwarzhaarige mir kurz breit entgegen lächelte, warf der silberhaarige mir nur einen kurzen skeptischen Blick zu, ehe sie mit Tsunayoshi verschwanden.

Somit meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von ihnen nehmend, stand ich nun ebenfalls von meinem Platz auf und verließ die Klasse.

War ja schließlich nichts dabei wenn man in der Pause aufs Dach ging, oder?

Als ich das Dach der Schule betrat, wehte mir augenblicklich ein angenehmer Wind entgegen und ich konnte das leise Gezwitscher der Vögel hören.

Es wirkte friedlich und es lenkte mich zudem auch ein klein wenig von meiner Langeweile ab.

Plötzlich flog ein kleiner gelber Vogel um meinen Kopf und schien ein Lied zu singen, ein Lied das ich auch gleich als das dieser Schule erkannte.

„Midori tanamiku, Namimori no…"

Ich mochte die Melodie irgendwie und da eh niemand da war und ich gerade die Laune dazu hatte, sang ich leise mit.

Jedoch ließ mich eine Stimme plötzlich in meinem tun innehalten und verstummen.


	2. I bite you

Hey-ho liebe Leute!~  
>Hier ist dann auch schon mal das nächste Kapitel!<br>Viel Spaß!

**_I bite you_**

„Herbivore! Was hast du auf dem Dache der Schule zu suchen? Es ist gegen die Schulordnung hier oben zu sein. Geh sofort zurück oder ich beiße dich zu Tode.", erklang eine etwas aggressiv klingende Stimme hinter mir und kurios wie ich war, drehte ich mich um.

Nun vor mir stand ein Junge, vielleicht ein Jahr älter als ich, ich konnte es nicht genau sagen, mit schwarzen Haaren, sturmgrauen Augen und einem roten Band an seinem linken Ärmel befestigt…

Sein Blick war stechend und erinnerte mich ein klein wenig an meinen, wenn ich einmal meine Geduld verlor, was eigentlich nicht ganz so schnell geschah wie anscheinend bei diesem Jungen hier.

Ich konnte daher gut sagen, dass die meisten bei einem solchen Blick wohl die Flucht ergriffen und die Tonfas die sich an den Seiten in seinen Händen befanden, vervollständigten das gefährliche Bild von dem Jungen.

Allerdings verwirrte es mich ein klein wenig, als der kleine gelbe Vogel von gerade zu dem Jungen flog und sich auf dessen Schulter niederließ, kurz „Hibari, Hibari" zwitscherte und dann nachdem der andere ihn für einen Moment gestreichelt zu haben schien auch schon wieder trällernd davon flog.

Okay, er sah zwar nicht gerade wie ein Tierfreund aus, aber ich hatte da nichts zu melden, mein Charakter war ja selber nicht für jeden verständlich, nicht das sich jemand überhaupt die Mühe machte darauf zu achten…

Nachdem ich den Jungen, den ich nun einfach mal still Hibari nannte, weil der Vogel es auch getan hatte, einfach nur ansah und weiter musterte, antwortete ich schließlich.

„Ach ja? Und wer bist du als das du mir zu sagen hast, was ich machen soll und was nicht? Meinst du, du kannst diese Langeweile verscheuchen, wie die Wolken vor dem Mond und eine freie Sicht schaffen?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, denn ehrlich?

Dieser Junge wirkte interessant und irgendwie erinnerte er mich an… mich.

Nun ja, nicht direkt so aber in gewisser Weise schon.

Zudem, ich mochte diese Langeweile einfach nicht, welche sich in mich fraß, immer seit damals, wegen ihnen…

Und ich wusste das ein Kampf mit diesen Jungen, zu welchen es bei seiner Haltung jeden Moment kommen konnte, sie vertreiben konnte, wenn auch nur kurz.

Aber es würde ausreichen, wenigstens für den Moment wieder davon befreit zu sein.

Die Nachricht auf dem Zettel schien vielleicht doch mehr Wahrheit zu beinhalten als ich dachte, auch wenn mich der zweite Teil der Nachricht noch immer…

Ich unterbrach meine Gedanken, als ich sah wie die Augen Hibaris sich verengten, er seine Tonfas in Position brachte und auf mich zu lief.

Ich grinste ein klein wenig und griff mir in den linken Ärmel, um einen Stab mit daran befestigter Kette hervor zu holen, welche zuvor noch um meinen Arm geschlungen war als Halterung.

Ich fand diese Art besser als irgendwelche Taschen, da ich sie ja eh nur vergessen würde…

Als der größere – und er war wirklich größer, fünf Zentimeter mindestens! – näher kam und zu einem Schlag ansetzte, welcher auf meine Rippen gerichtet war, nahm ich das sich lösende Kettenende mit dem Gewicht in meine linke Hand und zog die Kette stramm.

Indem ich dies tat und sie auch noch in die richtige Position brachte, konnte ich den Schlag des Jungen gerade noch so abblocken.

Entgegen seines Aussehens, musste ich zugeben das er stark war, denn hätte ich mich nicht rechtzeitig verteidigen können, hätte dieser Schlag ziemlich schmerzvoll werden können.

Während ich mir also innerlich auf die Zähne biss und nach außen hin versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und nur leicht meine Mundwinkel oben behielt, zog der andere eine Augenbraue kaum merklich in die Höhe und ich glaubte ein leises „Wow" zu vernehmen.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz, ehe der andere nun sein Bein hochbrachte und versuchte mich mit einem Tritt zu erwischen, während er eine seiner Tonfas mit den Ketten meiner Waffe in Schach hielt.

Clever.

Aber nicht genug.

Um der Linie seines Angriffes zu entgehen, ließ ich eine Seite der Kette einfach los und wich zur Seite des schwarzhaarigen aus.

Während dieses Manövers befreite sich die Kette meiner Waffe fast auch schon wieder von alleine von der Gewalt der Tonfa und der Tritt ging ins Leere.

Nun wollte ich den anderen mit einem Tritt meinerseits beglücken und holte mit meinem rechten Bein Schwung, ließ es auf die Seite des anderen zu schnellen.

Ich weiß nicht ob ich gedacht hatte den anderen wirklich zu treffen oder das er es schaffte mir auszuweichen, aber als er sich mit einem Mal um sich selbst drehte und meinen Tritt mit seinen Tonfas abblockte, war ich schon ein wenig verwundert.

All das geschah in nur kürzester Zeit und das nächste was geschah, war das sich unsere Waffen kreuzten, ich hatte sogar die kleine Klinge meines Kurasarigamas ausfahren lassen, ließ es allerdings nur dabei, ehe ich sie im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder verschwinden ließ als wir uns wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen voneinander lösten.

Mittlerweile konnte ich auch schon mehr von dem anderen Jungen erkennen, nicht nur diese pure Angriffslust und Aggressivität, sondern auch etwas wie… Interesse und noch mehr Angriffslust irgendwie.

Auch ich musste zugeben etwas neugierig geworden zu sein.

Wer war dieser Hibari-Junge?

Im nächsten Moment ging er auch schon einfach an mir vorbei.

„Hibari Kyoya. Es ist allen außer mir verboten Waffen aufs Schulgelände zu bringen, aber du bekommst eine Ausnahme. Aber solltest du Schwierigkeiten machen, beiße ich dich zu Tode.", meinte der sich nun vorgestellte Kyoya und ich spürte wie ich breiter lächelte.

„Kiharu Sayori. Versuch mich aufzuhalten, Unterhalte mich und vielleicht kannst du mir das geben das ich suche.", gab ich zurück, dann war er verschwunden und ich allein auf dem Dach der Schule.


	3. Sport cannon

Yo Leute! :D  
>Habe hier dann auch schon wieder das nächste Kapitel für euch, viel Spaß! ;)<p>

**_Sport cannon_**

Nach Kyoyas verschwinden und einem kurzen Mittagessen auf dem Dach der Schule, auf welchem ich anscheinend doch bleiben durfte, machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg in meine Klasse, nur um festzustellen das es nun zu Sport ging.

Ich hatte nichts gegen Sport, definitiv nicht, aber ich kam nie umhin zu denken, dass die anderen mich komisch ansahen.

Warum verstand ich jedoch nicht, aber da ich eigentlich nie viel mit anderen zu tun hatte bisher, konnte es mir egal sein, auch wenn es mir irgendwo vielleicht doch nicht so egal war wie ich vielleicht dachte…

„Sayori-san, soll ich dir vielleicht etwas von mir leihen?"

Ein klein wenig überrascht sah ich zur Seite und ein Mädchen mit kurzen, hellbraunen Haaren an, welche neben mir in der sich langsam leerenden Umkleide befand und mich anlächelte.

Im Gegensatz zu mir, welche nur kurze schwarze Stoff-Hot-Pants und einen Sport-BH, war sie schon fertig umgezogen und hielt mir freudestrahlend ein weißes T-Shirt entgegen, wahrscheinlich Ersatzkleidung von ihr.

Fragend sah ich erst das Oberteil und dann sie an, worauf sie nur erneut lächelte.

„Oh tut mir leid, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Mein Name ist Sasagawa Kyoko, aber nenn mich ruhig Kyoko.", meinte Kyoko nett, während ich sie einfach nur weiter abwartend ansah, sie als eine der Personen erkannte die vorhin ebenfalls meinen Blick standgehalten hatte, ehe ich das Oberteil entgegen nahm und mir überstreifte.

„Danke Kyoko. Ich verstehe zwar nicht warum du das machst, du kennst mich ja noch nicht einmal, aber egal…", zuckte ich mit den Schultern und band mir meine schwarzen Haare zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Die andere winkte nur ab.

„Ach das ist doch nichts, und außerdem können wir uns doch noch immer kennen lernen und Freunde werden, oder nicht? Zudem, kaum bekleidet Unterricht zu machen geht doch auch nicht.", meinte sie, ehe sie zusammen mit mir nach draußen zu den anderen ging, auch wenn ich sie eher ein klein wenig ignorierte, ich konnte nicht genau verstehen warum sie mit mir befreundet sein wollte…

Ich meine, ich war nicht gerade der soziale Typ der gerne im Mittelpunkt stand und sich mit anderen über Mode oder so unterhält, nein, eher kümmerte ich mich um mein Training das mir aufgedrückt wurde.

Ich glaube nicht das Kyoko an solchen Sachen Gefallen finden würde, dafür sah sie zu friedvoll und naiv aus und verhielt sich auch so.

Trotzdem zog sie mich zu ihrer Freundin Hana und versuchte mich in ein Gespräch zu ziehen, doch ich blockte es ab und sah mich lieber um, bemerkte unter anderem die Blicke von Tsunayoshi, welche auf Kyoko gerichtet waren, jedoch auch kurz zu mir schwankten, nur um wieder wegzusehen als er bemerkte das ich ihn ebenfalls ansah.

Komischer Junge.

Komische Freunde.

Denn ich bemerkte ebenfalls wie die beiden Jungen von vorhin, welche bei ihm standen, mir ebenfalls Blicke zuwarfen, sich dann jedoch auch wieder wegdrehten.

Ich gab auf ihr Verhalten erst einmal kein Kommentar und schaute mich lieber wieder ein wenig, mit einer eher gelangweilten Miene um.

„Okay Schüler! Zum aufwärmen möchte ich das ihr erst einmal zehn Minuten euch einlauft, ehe wir mit dem Turnen weiter machen. Ihr hattet das letzte Mal ja genug Zeit gehabt um eure Kür zu vollenden und nun sollt ihr sie vorstellen.", begann der Lehrer, kurz nachdem er angekommen war und sich versicherte, dass niemand fehlte.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich konnte ihn jetzt schon nicht leiden.

„Und du Kiharu, ich würde es begrüßen wenn du ebenfalls beim Turnen etwas vorführen würdest, auch wenn das hier dein erster Schultag ist. Es ist ja nicht so als ob du noch nie Sport gemacht hättest, nicht?", machte der Sportlehrer auch gleich schon weiter, ehe er uns schon laufen schickte.

Okay, jetzt hatte ich auch schon einen richtigen Grund ihn nicht zu leiden, jeder andere Lehrer währe Verständnisvoller gewesen.

Aber eigentlich war auch nichts groß dabei, nur schien dieser Typ seinem komischen Lächeln nach zu glauben ich würde mich blamieren…

Lag es daran das ich klein war?

Wenn der mich unterschätzte, dann würde der was erleben… dann kannte er wohl meine Noten aus Italien nicht, nicht was die in Sport und vor allem Turnen betraf.

Ich würde es ihm zeigen…

Was allerdings das Laufen betraf… das war eine andere Geschichte.

Meine Ausdauer war nicht gerade die beste und ich konnte hoffen das ich die zehn Minuten gut überstand, was aber wenn ich langsam blieb klappen sollte…

Und tatsächlich klappte es mit dem Laufen und ich war am Ende nicht ganz so fertig wie gedacht, aber trotzdessen angeschlagen.

Ich würde definitiv noch weiter an meiner Ausdauer arbeiten, spätestens nach zwei Wochen intensiv Übungen, sollte sich das ganze auszahlen… wenn ich mich wirklich daran machen würde statt anderes zu tun.

Mittlerweile waren sogar sämtliche Geräte für das Turnen aufgebaut worden und der Lehrer meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

„Okay, dann werde ich euch gleich alle aufrufen damit ihr eure Kür vorzeigt. Und als Zeichen meines guten Willens lasse ich Kiharu die erste sein die vorturnen darf.", erklärte der Lehrer uns mit einem grinsen, welches meine Augen verengen ließ.

Während dem Typen das nichts auszumachen schien, sah das bei den anderen die mir noch einmal Mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen hatten und miteinander tuschelten, anders aus.

Aber wie schon zuvor ignorierte ich sie einfach und machte mich breit, während ich dieses Mal jedoch mein Gesicht ein wenig verzog.

Ich konnte diesen Lehrer echt nicht leiden.

Und dann begann ich meine Kür ohne auf das Zeichen des Lehrers zu warten.

Zuallererst begann ich mit zwei hintereinander folgenden Rädern, bei welchem ich jeweils die Seite wechselte, ehe ich aus einer Radwende einen Flick-Flack vollführte und einen Handstand tat.

Schließlich, zum krönenden Abschluss, vollführte ich auf dem Trampolin am Ende einen Salto mit Drehung und beendete somit meinen Auftritt.

Ohne jedoch auf die Reaktion der anderen zu warten, ging ich einfach wieder.

Meine Laune war im Keller und selbst das war nicht genug als das diese Langeweile verschwinden könnte…


	4. Tutors visit

Yo Leute! :D  
>Habe hier dann auch schon wieder das nächste Kapitel für euch, viel Spaß! ;)<p>

**_Tutors visit  
><em>**

Kaum das ich mich wieder umgezogen und Kyoko ihr Oberteil zurück gelegt hatte, schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg.

Nach dieser Aktion in Sport hatte ich definitiv keine Lust mehr noch weiter zu bleiben und mich zu Tode zu langweilen.

Ob ich es mir dabei leisten konnte oder nicht war mir egal, vor allem heute.

Zudem, am Ende würde das Ganze doch so oder so wieder hinhauen.

Seufzend wollte ich gerade das Tor zur Schule passieren, als mein Blick an etwas hängen blieb, das stark nach einem Kleinkind aussah, nur das dieses einen schwarzen Anzug mit lila Hemd und einen schwarzen Hut mit orangefarbenen Band trug und… war das ein grünes Chamäleon auf seiner Schulter?

Das Kleinkind, Baby wie es aussah, schien meinen blick jedenfalls zu bemerken und sah nun ebenfalls in meine Richtung.

Für einen Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke, doch im nächsten Moment trat ich auch schon durchs Tor und unterband somit den Sichtkontakt.

Irgendetwas an dieser Gestalt gefiel mir nicht… ich wusste nicht warum aber es war so.

Aber eigentlich war das ja nicht mein Problem also ging ich weiter.

Ich warf nur noch einmal einen Blick zur Schule zurück, nur um für einen Moment zu glauben Kyoya aus einem der Fenster zu sehen, wie er mich musterte.

Dieser Tag war wirklich komisch.

Leise Seufzend schloss ich die Tür meines neuen Zuhauses auf und trat in den vollgepackten und doch leer wirkenden Flur.

An den Wänden hingen Fotos, zeigten Bilder meiner Eltern, meiner Großeltern und mir als ich noch klein war, Krimskram dekorierte vieles.

Unbeirrt ging ich daran vorbei nachdem ich meine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte.

Es waren nicht meine Sachen… okay, nun vielleicht schon, aber es waren alles Überbleibsel meiner Großeltern welche erst vor kurzem verstorben waren und mich als Alleinerbin eingesetzt hatten, anstatt meines Onkels, meines Adoptivvaters und das obwohl ich sie seit Jahren nicht einmal hatte sehen dürfen, nicht seitdem mich mein Onkel aufgenommen hatte.

Aber sie waren nicht wirklich wütend deswegen das ich das Erbe bekam, nein ihnen schien das egal zu sein und sie schienen sich vielleicht sogar noch zu freuen mich los zu werden, mich von der sie hofften sie mit in ihre dreckige Welt ziehen zu können, ihre Drecksarbeit erledigen, die ich letztendlich eine Endtäuschung war.

Nun war ich also hier, in diesem großen, vollgepackten, leeren Haus, vollkommen alleine.

Ich ging weiter und ließ meine Tasche fallen.

In der Küche schließlich angekommen nahm ich mir eine Spriteflasche und machte mich daran mir erst einmal was Ordentliches zu Essen zu machen, nämlich Tortellini.

Als ich schließlich fertig war und in mein Zimmer wollte, klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür.

Verwirrt zog ich meine Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen.

„Huh? Wer kann das denn sein? Es weiß doch keiner außer Onkel und Tante das ich hier wohne…", fragte ich mich leise, während ich an die Tür trat und diese mit einem kräftigen Schwung aufzog, sodass sich die Person vor der Tür erschrak.

Und tatsächlich, ein kleiner einem Mädchen ähnelnder Aufschrei kam von dem Jungen vor meiner Tür, welchen ich nach einem Moment als Tsunayoshi aus meiner Klasse erkannte, neben ihn stand dieses Kleinkind welches ich zuvor in der Schule gesehen hatte.

Okay?

Ich war verwirrt, was hatten die hier zu suchen?

Woher wussten die überhaupt, dass ich hier wohnte?

Ehe einer der beiden auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust und sah die beiden mit einem kühlen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Was wollt ihr hier? Wer ist der Kleine und woher wisst ihr wo ich wohne?", entkam es mir auch gleich, musterte sie.

Für normal reagierte ich nicht so, war eher der ruhigere Typ, wollte meine Ruhe haben oder halt etwas das mich ablenkte, aber das hier war nun doch ein wenig sehr absurd.

Tsunayoshi schluckte hörbar und warf dem Kleinkind neben sich einen nervösen Blick zu.

Als ich meinen Blick ebenfalls zu diesem wandern ließ, fiel mir ein gelber Schnuller um seinen Hals auf, welcher mir irgendwie bekannt vorzukommen schien…

„Ä-ähm entschuldige Kiharu-san, a-aber i-ich oder v-viel mehr Reborn, muss mit dir r-reden… e-es geht um deinen Ri-ring.", rückte der braunhaarige endlich mit der Sprache raus und sah mich entschuldigend an.

Ich wusste nicht genau was ich sagen sollte daraufhin und seufzte schließlich nur, ein klein wenig runterkommend gab ich dann doch die Tür frei und bat die beiden hinein, mein Interesse war ein klein wenig geweckt.

Meine beiden sogenannten Gäste im Wohnzimmer abliefernd und jeweils für jeden Getränke in der Küche vorbereitend, ging ich ebenfalls zu ihnen und setzte mich ihnen gegenüber.

„Okay, also was soll das denn nun mit dem Ring sein, wenn du mich erst in der Schule und dann auch noch bei mir Zuhause darauf ansprichst, wobei ich auch noch betonen sollte, das niemand weiß das ich hier wohne? Ich kann zudem den Zusammenhang zwischen diesem Ring und euch nicht wirklich erkennen. Außer einer von euch war es der mir diesen Ring untergejubelt hat.", meinte ich gerade heraus und sah die beiden einfach geradeheraus an.

An Tsunayoshis Reaktion konnte ich erkennen das er noch nervöser wurde, ja vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig eingeschüchtert, während dieser Reborn mich seinerseits einfach musterte.

„Sayori, mir ist bewusst das du mit dem Namen Vongola vertraut bist, oder?", kam es nun zum ersten Mal von dem Kleinen.

Auf seine Frage zog ich nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ja.", gab ich schlicht von mir, er nickte.

„Wie sieht es mit der Varia aus?"

Erneutes nicken, dieses Mal von mir.

Nun grinste Reborn und ich kam nicht umhin zu empfinden, dass das nicht gerade gutes zu bedeuten hatte…

Tsunayoshi wirkte dahingegen nur verpeilt aber auch ein klein wenig ängstlich, wusste er etwa Bescheid…?

„Und wie sieht es mit dem Namen Xanxus aus?"

Kaum hatte Reborn diese Frage gestellt, verfinsterte sich mein Blick.

„Ja…"


	5. Choice

Hey-ho, hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel! ;)

**_Choice  
><em>**

Vor mir schienen die braunen Augen Tsunayoshis sich zu weiten, ehe ich weiter sprach, meine Stimme dabei frei von jeglichen Gefühlen außer unterschwelligem Hass der in ihr mitschwang wenn von ihm die Rede war.

„…klar. Xanxus ist mein Cousin… Zwar nicht so richtig blutsverwandt aber ich bezeichne ihn so, beziehungsweise tun mein Onkel und meine Tante es, dessen Schwester da irgendwie eingeheiratet ist. Es ist ein klein wenig verwoben aber das ist mir egal, ich habe nichts mit diesem Schwein zu tun. Also solltet ihr Attentäter sein, wonach ihr nicht ausseht, und durch mich versuchen wollt an ihm ran zu kommen, keine Chance, ich könnte euch in keinster Weise weiterhelfen auch wenn ich wollte.", gab ich mit nun kalter Miene von mir und stellte die Tasse die ich zuvor noch in Händen hielt auf den Tisch ab.

Die Blicke der anderen hatte sich nicht wirklich groß geändert darauf, außer dass Tsunayoshi ein klein wenig mehr geschockt aussah und Reborn etwas breiter grinste.

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung Sayori. Wir wollen etwas anderes von dir, deswegen sind wir hier.", meinte der kleine Hutträger während er einen Schluck seines Getränks nahm, ich zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

„Und das hat mit den Ring, der Vongola und Varia zu tun? Inwiefern soll das bitteschö-", begann ich wieder ruhig zu sagen, ehe ich mich selber unterbrach und meine Augen sich vor Schock aufgrund der Erkenntnis weiteten, als sich die Puzzel teile in meinem Kopf zusammen fanden.

Der andere nickte nur.

„Aber warum ich? Warum sollte ich denn irgendjemandes Wächters werden? Ich bin zwar mehr oder weniger mit der Vongola vertraut, aber habe wenig mit ihr zu tun, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal wer der Anwärter des Decimo ist!", entkam es mir, wobei ich merkte, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder… normal fühlte und nun eine verwirrte, ungläubige Stimme, Miene aufsetzte.

Es stimmte doch auch.

Zwar war ich mir all der Jahre der Existenz der Vongola bewusst gewesen, mehr als bewusst, hatte jedoch versucht mich so gut wie möglich von ihnen zu distanzieren, auch wenn das schwer war wenn du quasi in die Vongola hineingeboren wurdest, wenn sämtliche Verwandte Mitglieder sind…

Aber Wächter werden?

Würde ich das tun… was würde dann aus mir werden?

So besaß ich ja schon keine wirkliche Familie, also würde es was ändern richtig in die Vongola einzutreten, Teil dieser Famiglia zu werden?

Eigentlich doch schon oder nicht?

Es gab noch andere Wächter… und von dem was ich gehört hatte wenn ich mich mit den Vongola beschäftigt hatte, war das die Wächter und ihr Boss eine enge, familiäre Beziehung zu pflegen schienen, etwas das ich mir, wenn ich ehrlich war, auch wünschte.

Eine Familie…

Das und diese Langeweile loswerden, welche mir mein Onkel und meine Tante, meine Adoptiveltern, eingehämmert hatten, das nichts zählte als der Erfolg und ich sie nur dadurch loswerden würde, wenn ich das tun würde was sie sagen…

Ich bin mir zwar sicher nicht so geworden zu sein wie sie es wollten, anders hätten sie mich nicht so distanziert und abwertend behandelt, aber diese Langeweile die ich dank ihnen verspürte blieb.

Diese Leere war mir nicht geheuer, nicht normal, aber genau das wollte ich auch wieder.

Normal sein und eine Familie haben.

Aber ging das für mich noch?

.

Mein Blick, welchen ich wieder versuchte zu beruhigen, lag weiter auf Reborn, während ich Tsunayoshi dabei ganz gepflegt ignorierte, da ich nicht glaubte das von ihm noch einmal etwas nützliches kommen würde, wartete auf eine Antwort.

Lächelnd sah das Kleinkind, welches mir nicht unbedingt als solches vorkam, mich an, als würde er wissen was in meinem Kopf vorgehen würde.

„Zu deiner Frage warum du: Du passt hervorragend in das Profil des Mondwächters, sowohl dein Charakter, dein eigentlicher aber auch deine Fähigkeiten. Aber nun zum wichtigsten Punkt. Kiharu Sayori, darf ich dir meinen Skla-Schüler Sawada Tsunayoshi, Anwärter auf den Titel des Vongola Decimo, vorstellen?"

Damit zeigte er auch schon auf seinen Begleiter, welcher nicht gerade erfreut aussah, während meine Ungläubige Miene zurückkam, wenn ich es auch versuchte zu verbergen und mir dies dieses Mal auch schon wieder besser gelang.

„Reborn! Ich habe dir doch oft genug gesagt dass ich das nicht will! Und nun willst du Kiharu-san auch noch mit hinein ziehen? Sie könnte bei dem Ganzen verletzt werden, genau wie die anderen!", kam es auch gleich schon von dem brünetten geschossen.

Die Worte Tsunayoshis überraschten mich noch mehr, ehe er schon zu Ende gesprochen hatte, als die zu vorige Information.

Dieser Junge sollte der Vongola Decimo werden und wollte es noch nicht mal?

Und zu alledem machte er sich auch noch Gedanken um mich, eine im Prinzip Fremde und brachte mich in Verbindung mit anderen, machte sich Sorgen um uns?

Wie lange war es her das sich jemand um mich Gedanken, geschweige denn Sorgen gemacht hatte?

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber im nächsten Moment schien es mir so als würde mir warm werden, als würde die sonst so präsente Langeweile weggewischt und durch diese wärme ersetzt werden.

Ich spürte meinen Blick sich erweichen, meine Gesichtsmuskeln sich entspannen und ein ehrliches, kein einschüchterndes Lächeln meine Lippen zu umspielen schien.

Wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

Dieser Junge versprach etwas, auch wenn er vielleicht ein wenig weinerlich rüberzukommen schien, konnte er mir dieses Gefühl geben wieder normal zu sein, wenn auch Kyoya etwas Ähnliches geschafft hatte…

„Hm, wenn das so ist…", begann ich nun und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen beiden wieder auf mich, die mich nun einerseits gespannt andererseits besorgt ansahen.

Ich grinste erneut ein wenig und griff erneut zu meiner Tasse.

„…ich werde mir das Ganze noch einmal überlegen und ehe ich endgültig zusagen würde deine Mondwächterin zu sein Tsunayoshi… ich meine Decimo, würde ich gerne die anderen Wächter kennen lernen."

Dass der braunhaarige nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte, konnte man ihm ganz schnell aus dem Gesicht lesen, während Reborn nur zufrieden nickte.

Zufrieden meine Augen schließend, führte ich meine Tasse wieder an meine Lippen.


	6. Meet the Family

Hey-ho, hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel! ;)

**_Meet the Family  
><em>**

„So? Hier wohnst du also Decimo?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, während ich für einen Moment stehen blieb und das Haus ansah, auf welches Tsunayoshi mit Reborn in diesem Moment rauf zu ging.

Es war ein schönes kleines Haus mit zwei Etagen und sah… normal aus.

Nicht so als würde es dem Anwärter eines Mafiabosses gehören, aber es schien zu dem braunhaarigen zu passen, auch er wirkte eher unscheinbar.

Ein klein wenig nervös drehte der andere sich zu mir um.

„Bitte Kiharu-san, du kannst mich ruhig Tsuna nennen… ich will doch noch nicht einmal diesen Titel!", versuchte der braunhaarige es bei mir und lächelte mich ein wenig an, ehe er durch einen Tritt Reborns auf dem Boden landete.

„Tut mir Leid Decimo, aber mir wurde beigebracht, dass man sich in der Mafia dem Boss oder auch dem zukünftigen gegenüber mit Respekt zu benehmen hat, ob ich es will oder nicht. Zudem, das würde vielleicht auch das erklären was von dir ausgeht… du bist nicht normal. Also heißt es Decimo oder Boss.", gab ich ruhig zurück, während Reborn auf meine Schulter sprang, was ich nur mit einem kleinen zusammenzucken quittierte auf den plötzlichen Kontakt.

„Sayori hat Recht Tsuna. Ein Boss hat mit Respekt behandelt zu werden und daran hast du dich zu gewöhnen. Außerdem scheint sie es auch schon zu bemerken.", grinste der Kleine leicht, während er seinen Hut ein wenig mehr ins Gesicht zog und mit der anderen Hand seine Eidechse, Leon, in Pistolenform auf Tsunayoshi richtete, welcher leicht aufschrie.

„Also los Tsuna, lass deine Wächterin nicht warten und stell sie den anderen vor.", damit gab er auch schon einen Warnschuss ab, welcher nur knapp den braunhaarigen am Boden verfehlte.

Ich beobachtete das Ganze nur ruhig und ein klein wenig amüsiert, als der Junge, mein neuer angeblicher Boss, von dem Kleinkind herum gescheucht wurde und dabei versuchte sich aus dem ganzen heraus zu reden.

„Bitte warte kurz hier Kiharu-san, ich muss noch einmal kurz runter, die anderen werden auch gleich kommen.", meinte Tsunayoshi ein klein wenig nervös, nachdem er mich in sein Zimmer geführt hatte in welchem ich auch gleich darauf Platz nahm und mich umsah, ich nickte nur und er verschwand.

Zurück blieben Reborn und ich.

Während ich das Zimmer einmal mit meinen Augen überflog, bemerkte ich den Blick Reborns auf mir liegen.

„Was gibt es Kleiner?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig und griff mit einer Hand an den Ring um meinen Hals.

„Nichts. Ich finde es nur gut, dass du meiner Aufforderung gefolgt bist und den Ring trägst. Er sollte dazu in der Lage sein, nein diese Familie, das du so wirst wie du sein wolltest, wie du warst.", meinte Reborn ruhig, während er sich auf seinen Platz zurück lehnte.

Augenblicklich nach seinem gesagten, wandte ich mich ihm vollkommen zu.

Mein Kusarigama welches ich dieses Mal an meinem Oberschenkel, gleich unterhalb meines Rockes befestigt hatte, befand sich mit einem Mal an der Stelle, an welcher das Kleinkind gesessen hatte, nun jedoch verschwunden war.

„Hm, nicht schlecht von einem Mädchen, welches unter Zwang ausgebildet wurde um der Varia anzugehören.", kam es etwas anerkennend von hinter mir und meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Wie…? Aber, woher…? Woher weißt du das, woher wusstest du überhaupt wo ich wohne und wie hast du es verdammt noch mal geschafft mir diesen Ring unterzujubeln ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe? Wer bist du?"

Verwirrt drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah über die Schulter Reborn an, mein Kusarigama ließ ich wieder verschwinden, hatte ich mit einem Mal das Gefühl das es mir eh nichts bringen würde.

Wieder dieses Grinsen.

„Wer ich bin? Ich bin der größte Hitman Reborn und ein Arcobaleno.", mit diesen Worten setzte er sich auch schon wieder, während ich noch immer ein klein wenig neben der Spur stand, etwas das mir selten und vor allem nicht so oft an einem Tag passierte.

In meinem Kopf ratterte es und das Wort Arcobaleno schien mir etwas zu sagen, aber ganz genau zuordnen konnte ich es auch wieder nicht.

Meine Gedanken wurden dann auch schon im nächsten Moment unterbrochen als ich es klingeln hörte und im nächsten Moment auch schon mehrere laute Stimmen die Treppe herauf kamen.

Augenblicklich wanderte meine Aufmerksamkeit weg von dem Arcobaleno und stattdessen zur Zimmertür, welche sich just in diesen Moment öffnete und Tsuna und ein paar andere Jungs offenbarte, welche ich teils aus meiner Klasse wiederzuerkennen schien.

Leicht fragend legte ich meinen Kopf kurz schräg und sah die anderen mit ruhiger Miene an, welche mich ebenfalls musterten, ehe ich meinen Kopf kurz neigte.

„Kiharu Sayori, freut mich."

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich freute mich doch irgendwo ein klein wenig, auch wenn mein Ton oder meine Miene es nicht zeigen mochten.

Der erste der anderen der in den Raum und somit auf mich zu trat, war der schwarzhaarige den ich auch schon in der Schule bei Tsunayoshi gesehen hatte und welcher mich anlächelte.

„Hey, ich bin Yamamoto Takeshi, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Hast in der Schule eine ganz schöne Nummer abgezogen, wenn du auch im Baseball so bist, dann bist du sicher im Team.", grinste Takeshi mich an, während er mir eine Hand entgegen hielt.

Kurz etwas überrumpelt, nahm ich sie entgegen, ehe er sich locker neben mich setzte.

Der nächste der kam war der silberhaarige, welcher ebenfalls in meine Klasse ging und mich mit seinen grünen Augen genau musterte.

„Hmpf, Gokudera Hayato, ich hoffe für dich das du Juudaime nichts antust, ansonsten bist du fällig.", kommentierte Hayato grade heraus und hatte mit einem mal Dynamit in den Händen.

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen und ungewollt zuckten meine Finger in Richtung Rock, aber die plötzliche Lautstärke der nächsten Stimme ließ mich innehalten und fast meine Ohren zuhalten.

„YO, ich bin Sasagawa Ryohei! ETREM schön dich kennen zu lernen!", kam es nun von einem anderen silberhaarigen geschossen, welcher einen gleich auf den ersten Blick das Wort Boxer erinnern ließ.

Als alle sich gesetzt hatten und auch Tsunayoshi sich daran machte, ließ ich meinen Blick noch einmal über die anderen schweifen, ehe ich nickte.

„Decimo Tsunayoshi, ich habe mich entschieden, ich werde deine Mondwächterin."


	7. Impression

Hey-ho, hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel wieder, viel Spaß! ;)

**_Impression  
><em>**

Mit großen braunen Augen sah der andere mich an, wirkte fassungslos, während die anderen erst einmal zu verstehen versuchten was ich gerade gesagt hatte.

Tsunayoshi fasste sich als erster wieder.

„A-aber Kiharu-san! Warum denn auf einmal und du musst das wirklich nicht! Du nicht und auch die anderen, ich will nicht das ihr verletzt werdet, ich möchte meine Freunde nicht weiter verletzt sehen, es war schon genug das Yamamoto und Gokudera-kun von diesem langhaarigen Typen angegriffen wurden!", meinte er fast schon etwas verzweifelt, während er zwischen mir und den gerade eben genannten hin und her schaute.

Die gerade noch eigentlich fröhlich aussehende Miene Takeshis und der misstrauische Blick Hayatos mir gegenüber änderten sich augenblicklich auf diese Worte hin, wurden ernster und entschlossen.

„Tsuna, das Ganze hat mit diesen Ringen zu tun die wir bekommen haben oder?", erkundigte der schwarzhaarige sich ruhig, worauf hin ich meine Augenbrauen ein wenig in die Höhe zog.

Irgendetwas war passiert… und es versprach interessant zu werden.

„Juudaime?", auch Hayato sah den braunhaarigen nun an, welcher wie wild nickte.

„Ja, diese Ringe von denen Reborn zuvor schon geredet hatte sind gefährlich, es ist am besten wenn ihr nichts mit ihnen zu tun habt, ich will nicht das ihr noch einmal von diesem Typen angegriffen wird. Und wir haben nur noch zehn Tage Zeit dafür!", versuchte der Junge seine Freunde zu überreden aber so wie ich das gerade sah, schien er genau das Gegenteil herauf zu beschwören.

„Hm, das Kind hatte ja gesagt wir dürften noch ein wenig überlegen. Zwar ist ein Ring beim Baseballspielen nicht das praktischste, aber dieser ist meiner nicht? …wir sehen uns Tsuna!", meinte Takeshi ein wenig überlegend, ehe er aus dem Zimmer lief und uns noch einmal zuwinkte.

Auch Hayato stand nun mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf und hielt einen Ring in seinen Händen, der meinen ähnlich sah.

„Juudaime, ich werde mein bestes geben und die zehn Tage hart trainieren, damit ich diesem langhaarigen Idioten zeigen kann was Sache ist!", und damit war auch er verschwunden.

„Okay, also das waren zwei deiner Wächter Decimo? Ich kann auf jeden Fall jetzt schon einmal sagen, das mir nicht langweilig werden dürfte.", mein Blick schwankte zu Tsunayoshi, welcher ein wenig geschockt aussah.

„A-aber-! Ich will das Ganze doch nicht!", kam es wieder von ihm, ehe Reborn ihm grinsend ins Gesicht trat und ihn somit zu Boden schickte.

„Du bist ein guter Boss Dame-Tsuna, dass du deine Wächter so schnell motivieren konntest spricht schon einmal dafür, das aus dir doch noch was werden kann.", kommentierte der Hutträger.

Ryohei sah währenddessen ein klein wenig verwirrt aus und ein wenig konnte ich ihm da auch verstehen, die genaue Situation hatte ja auch ich noch nicht einmal im Blick, auch wenn es irgendetwas mit der Varia zu tun zu haben schien, da Reborn da was in der Richtung gesagt hatte…

Obwohl, hatte Hayato nicht gerade einen „langhaarigen Idioten" gesagt?

Ich kannte nur einen der bei mir unter diesen Namen ging…

Mir schwante übles und andererseits auch so etwas wie Erwartung, komische Mischung aber interessant.

Fragend wandte ich mich noch einmal zu Reborn um ihn noch einmal nach genaueres zu fragen, als ich ihn ein klein wenig ungläubig ansah, auch wenn ich es eher nicht zeigte.

Denn statt seines Anzuges und Hut, trug er nun eine Art Boxoutfit mit… sollte das einen blauen Elefanten darstellen?

„Ähm, Reborn-san? Warum bist du so gekleidet…?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, mit ein klein wenig Skepsis in der Stimme, als auch die anderen in die Richtung des Kleinkindes Schrägstrich Hitman sahen.

Fast augenblicklich war Ryohei auf den Beinen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, während Tsunayoshi kurz davor schien seine Hand ins Gesicht zu schlagen bei diesem Bild.

„YO! Meister Pao-Pao! Da sind sie ja! Werden sie mich wieder EXTREM trainieren?!", entkam es den Boxer und wirklich, wenn einem da nicht einmal irgendwann das Gehör schlapp machte… dann weiß ich auch nicht!

Aber Meister Pao-Pao?

Unter was für Namen und vor allem verrückten… okay, lieber nicht zu sehr drüber nachdenken, die Mafia hatte alles parat… wie zum Beispiel diese komische Tunte der Varia… allein schon der Gedanke an die Drag Queen ließ es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen.

Ich sah wie Reborn den Kopf schüttelte und grinste, als plötzlich das Fenster aufging aufgetreten wurde und ein weiteres Kleinkind ins Zimmer kam… dieses jedoch war Blond, trug eine Art Militärkleidung und eine Rifle auf dem Rücken, während ein Falke ihn zu tragen schien.

Und noch etwas, genau wie Reborn, schien auch er einen Schnuller zu tragen, auch wenn seiner einen blauen Farbton besaß im Gegensatz zu Reborns gelben…

Okay, eines war mir klar.

Beschließt man einmal wirklich ernst in der Mafia mitzumischen, dann konnte man sich sicher sein die verrücktesten Vögel kennen zu lernen.

Der blonde landete nun direkt zwischen uns und sah zu Ryohei hinauf, während Tsunayoshi der Mund offen stand.

„C-colonello?! Was machst du denn hier?", erkundigte der braunhaarige sich geschockt und sah zwischen den beiden klein Kindern hin und her, ich entschied mich das Ganze lieber noch ein wenig zu beobachten.

Der Hitman antwortete allerdings nicht, während Colonello vortrat.

„Hm, das ist er, kora?", erkundigte er sich, während er um den weißhaarigen herum ging und diesen mit seiner Waffe abtastete, ehe er grinste und Reborn nickte.

„Ja, er ist der schwächste, kümmere dich um ihn.", bestätigte der Kleine, ehe er sich nun mir und Tsunayoshi zuwandte, während die beiden anderen sich zu unterhalten begannen, ehe sie dann ebenfalls wie der Rest verschwanden.

„Sayori. Wie du nun wohl mitbekommen hast, stehen wir kurz vor einem Kampf, dem Ringkonflikt gegen die Varia. Dafür werden jeden von euch Tutoren zugestellt die dafür Sorge tragen werden, dass ihr gewinnt. Und da du glücklicherweise zugesagt hast, deine Rolle zu übernehmen, freue ich mich dir deinen ganz persönlichen Tutor vorstellen zu dürfen."

Wieder dieses grinsen und ich spürte mich langsam das gleiche tun, während Tsunayoshi ein wenig blass wirkte, vor allem auf die nächsten Gäste.


	8. Let the training start

**_Let the training start  
><em>**

Ich konnte mich einfach nicht davon abhalten zu grinsen.

Warum genau… nun, im Grunde würde das doch für mich die beste Gelegenheit sein mich abzulenken, mit den anderen irgendwie Zeit zu verbringen vielleicht, selber etwas für mich zu tun und zu guter Letzt würde ich es dann auch noch schaffen können diesen Mistkerlen von der Varia eine rein zu hauen.

Okay, klang vielleicht nicht nach der besten Idee wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, aber eigentlich müssten doch Chancen bestehen, wenn Tsunayoshi als Decimo und die anderen als seine Wächter ausgewählt wurden und dann würde sich auch mein Training richtig auszahlen…

Wirklich, ich begann das immer besser zu finden, die Idee den Grund für meine Situation auszumerzen…

Nun wandten meine Augen zu den gerade eingetretenen Personen und sah diese fragend und ein wenig erwartend an.

Ein blonder Typ mit grüner Jacke und breitem grinsen, wie einer Peitsche und einer Schildkröte und einem weiteren Kleinkind, welches dieses Mal jedoch ein Mädchen zu sein schien, mit schwarz-blauen Haaren, einer… Infrarotbrille und roten Mantel.

Auf ihrer Brust war dabei ein merkwürdig grau wirkender Schnuller befestigt.

Nun, einer der beiden war jetzt also mein Tutor?

„Ah, Dino, Lal, ihr kommt gerade richtig.", merkte Reborn an, welcher es in Rekordzeit wieder geschafft hatte seine alten Klamotten anzuziehen.

Der blonde, Dino, lächelte breit und winkte Tsunayoshi zu.

„Yo kleiner Bruder, schön dich zu sehen.", begrüßte er den braunhaarigen, ehe er sich mir zuwandte.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Dino Cavallone, ein früherer Schüler von Reborn und der Boss der Cavallone Famiglia.", stellte er sich mir auch noch einmal vor, ich nickte.

„Kiharu Sayori, freut mich.", gab ich ruhig zurück, ehe die blauhaarige vor mich trat und mich musterte.

„So, du bist also Kiharu? Ich bin Lal Mirch und ich werde fürs erste für dein Training zuständig sein. Aber solltest du meinen Anforderungen nicht gewachsen sein, dann sei dir sicher das ich dich fallen lasse.", verkündete Lal Mirch mit einem stechenden Blick und sah noch mal zu Dino.

„Je nachdem werden wir dann auch zusammen mit Dino und seinem Schüler trainieren, aber nur wenn du es auch durchhältst."

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht als ich von meinem Platz aufstand und meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Oh? Okay, unterhalte mich. Wir werden ja sehen…", ob du es schaffst das ich wieder so werde wie früher, ob du es schaffst wie der Rest auch diese Langeweile zu verscheuchen.

Entschlossen sah ich Lal in die Augen, ehe sich ein kleines grinsen um ihre Lippen zeigte.

„Hm, Reborn ich werde mich um sie kümmern.", damit drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, ich bereit ihr zu folgen.

„K-kiharu-san?! D-du willst das t-tatsächlich machen?", erkundigte der braunhaarige sich besorgt bei mir, während er meinen Arm fest hielt.

Ein klein wenig überrascht sah ich in Tsunayoshis Richtung, ehe ich mit einem leichten grinsen nickte.

„Ja, will ich Decimo. Zudem, es gibt Ziele die kam man nicht einfach nur mit Worten erreichen, auch wenn ich sagen muss, das deine Überzeugungskünste auf die anderen schon gut gewirkt haben.", damit befreite ich mich schnell aus dem Griff des anderen, nickte den übrigen im Raum noch einmal zu, ehe ich meiner neuen Tutorin folgte, welche es nicht einsah auf mich zu warten.

.

„So Kiharu, da ich von Reborn schon ein paar Informationen über dich erhalten habe, weiß ich auch schon wie dein Training fürs erste Aussehen wird.", meinte Lal Mirch, als wir eine Lichtung im Wald betraten.

Mit schräggelegten Kopf stand ich ihr gegenüber, verengte meine Augen ein wenig und zog eine Augenbraue ein wenig in die Höhe.

„Oh? Okay, da frag ich mich wie er da nun heran gekommen ist… aber ich glaube es würde nichts bringen, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, oder? Was hast du geplant?", erkundigte ich mich und wartete einfach, unüberlegtes voranstürmen hat ja noch nie geholfen.

Die Mundwinkel der Arcobaleno, jedenfalls glaubte ich das, zuckten nach oben.

„Hm, Reborn hat so seine Quellen und ich ebenfalls, aber ehe es an dein Training geht, möchte ich dass du gegen mich kämpfst, damit ich wissen kann was ich von dir zu erwarten habe oder ob ich am Ende nicht doch meine Zeit mit dir verschwende… Aber da du als einer der Wächter ausgewählt wurdest, ist von dir was zu erwarten.", stellte Lal klar und sah mich daraufhin mit einem ernsten Blick an.

Ich nickte und nahm mein Kusarigama in die Hände, sah meine Tutorin abwartend an, ehe ich nach einem knappen nicken ihrerseits auf sie zu lief.

Während meine Miene zu einer kühlen Maske wurde, begann ich die Kette meiner Waffe in der linken Hand zu drehen.

Lal jedoch schien nicht das Interesse zu haben an der gleichen Stelle einfach stehen zu bleiben und wich aus in dem sie nach oben sprang.

Viel bringen tat es ihr jedoch nichts, als ich meine Kette im Schwung einfach los ließ und diese somit nach oben in die Richtung der schwarz-blauhaarigen lenkte.

Statt jedoch die Kleinere zu erwischen, schien das einzige was meine Ketten zu umgreifen schienen, der Umhang der anderen.

Augenblicklich zog ich die Kette wieder an mich heran als ich dies bemerkte und versuchte so schnell es mir möglich war, meine Tutorin und momentane Gegnerin ausfindig zu machen.

Aus reinem und in mich hinein gehämmerten Instinkt konnte ich mich gerade noch umdrehen und ein wenig zur Seite weichen, wodurch ich einen Tritt auswich, welcher meinem Kopf gegolten hätte.

Ich konnte meine Tutorin grinsen sehen, als sie erneut auf mich zu kam.


	9. To know how

**To know how**

Soweit es mir möglich war versuchte ich den Schlägen und Tritten meiner Tutorin auszuweichen, nicht jedoch ohne dass sie mich hier oder da doch einmal erwischte.

Meistens waren es jedoch nur welche die knapp an mir vorbei gingen, doch ich spürte bei jeden einzelnen von ihnen, selbst wenn sie mich nur streifte, das eine gute Menge Kraft dahinter steckte, eine die man bei einem solchen Körper wie dem Ihrigen nicht erwartet hätte.

Dadurch taten direkte Treffer auch noch viel mehr weh.

Aber ich ließ mich nicht von ihr unterkriegen, selbst als mich einer ihrer Tritte in den Magen erwischt hatte als ich für einen Moment unaufmerksam war und es nicht schaffte meine Waffe in irgendeiner Art und Weise in die richtige Position zu bringen, um den Angriff zu blocken und mir für einen Moment die Luft weg blieb.

Jedoch versuchte ich gleich die Nähe Lals zu verwenden, um schnell einen Schlag bei ihr zu landen, schaffte es jedoch nicht wirklich, außer einen Kratzer an ihrem Arm zu schaffen, wenn auch nur einen kleinen.

Im nächsten Moment wollte ich auch schon wieder nach vorne schnellen, versuchte meinen ungleichmäßigen Atem in den Hintergrund zu schieben, als die blauhaarige ihre kleine Hand hob.

„Stopp. Ich finde das ist genug fürs erste.", verkündete die Arcobaleno und ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne, ehe ich mich in eine aufrechte Position begab und meine Waffe wieder an ihren rechtmäßigen Aufbewahrungsort.

Meine Atmung versuchte ich dabei wieder so gut es ging zu regulieren, auch wenn jeder noch zu tiefe Atemzug meine Lungen in Brand setzte.

Kein Wunder, dieser kleine Kampf ging auch länger als meine Ausdauer für gewöhnlich reichte und ich konnte von Glück reden wenn ich nicht auf dem Boden lag.

Lal vor mir verschränkte nun ihre Arme und deutete mir mich hinzusetzen, was ich dankend annahm und mich mit überkreuzten Beinen zu Boden fallen ließ, meine Tutorin vor mir grinste ein wenig.

„Hm, ich muss sagen, dass das gute Arbeit von dir war Kiharu. Deine Reflexe sind gut, jedoch könnten sie noch ein wenig besser sein, ebenso wie deine Angriffe. Das Training für die Varia scheint dir jedenfalls zu Gute zu kommen, auch wenn es noch keine genaue Varia Qualität ist, was sich jedoch mit genug weiterem Training ändern könnte. Dein größtes Problem jedoch ist deine Ausdauer. Daran werden wir in Zukunft fürs erste arbeiten. Was deine Reflexe angeht… ich bin mir sicher Dinos Schüler wird dir dafür Gegner genug sein.", verkündete Lal und nickte mir zu.

Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten lächeln, während ich mich ein wenig nach hinten lehnte.

„Ja? Ich muss sagen das klingt gut. Ich freue mich schon darauf, wirklich. Also, wer ist denn der Schüler von Bucking Bronco?", erkundigte ich mich gleich, während ich mich langsam wieder erholte.

Die Augen der anderen studierten mich für einen Moment ehe sie nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du ihn kennst oder nicht, aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Soweit ich weiß ist sein Name Hibari Kyoya, der Wolkenwächter. Und jetzt aufstehen, ansonsten könnte ich meine Meinung über dich noch ändern."

Mit einem leicht überraschten Blick sah ich Lal an, ehe sich meine Lippen zu einem richtigen Lächeln verzogen und ich leise lachte, eine Hand meinen Mund verdecken ließ.

Zufall, wirklich guter Zufall.

Oder doch mehr?

„Oha, ich werde gegen Kyoya kämpfen dürfen? Sieht so aus als ob meine Welt eine Kehrtwende durchgemacht hätte. Also komm Lal-san, ich bin bereit für dein Training.", grinste ich, ehe ich mich wieder auf die Beine schwang, die sich bildenden blauen Flecke ignorierend.

Meine Tutorin sah mich eindringlich an, ehe sie mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln und einem gewissen Glitzern in den Augen nickte.

„Gut, dann freu dich auf dein Training in COMSUBIN Art. Und als ehemalige Leiterin werde ich es dir nicht leicht machen. Ich erwarte das du es bis zum Ende durchstehst, ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren."

* * *

><p>Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf meinen Futon fallen, kaum dass ich in meinem Zimmer angekommen war und drückte mein Gesicht in die darauf liegenden Kissen.<p>

Das erste Mal seit langem war ich wieder so erschöpft wie ich es nun war.

Lals Training war wirklich etwas das dem zur Vorbereitung der Varia das Wasser reichen konnte… oder mir kam das einfach nur so vor, weil ich seit langem kein so intensives Training mehr durchgezogen hatte.

Oder aber das Stichwort Ausdauer war schuld daran.

Wirklich, warum besaß ich auch so wenig?

Aber Lals Training ließ mich nicht wirklich viel darüber beschweren, da ich die ganze Zeit mit irgendetwas beschäftigt war um eben jene Ausdauer die ich besaß zu vermehren.

Trotzdessen dass ich diese Trainingsmethode nicht ganz mochte, musste ich schon zugeben das ich begann einen gewissen Respekt für die Arcobaleno zu hegen.

Sie war stark.

Das und zudem schien sie ihre eigenen Prinzipien zu vertreten, jemanden auf den man sich verlassen konnte wenn sie etwas sagte, sie meinte es auch so.

Vorsichtig erhob ich mich wieder von meiner Schlafgelegenheit und begann mit etwas steifen Gliedern meine Kleidung zu wechseln, zog mir einen Knielangen, grau-lila Yukata an und band meine Haare zu einem losen Zopf zusammen, der mir locker über die Schulter hing.

Fertig umgezogen, duschen würde ich erst am nächsten Tag, dafür war ich zu müde, legte ich mich wieder zurück in meinen Futon und griff nach den Ring an der Kette an meinen Hals.

Wirklich, dieser Ring hatte alles verändert und würde auch noch mehr verändern.

Und weiterer Faktoren die Änderung versprachen, waren Tsunayoshi und Kyoya.

Ich glaube ich begann Namimori immer mehr zu mögen.


	10. Students

**Students**

Der morgen begann für mich wie so gut wie jeder andere auch, als mein Wecker um halb fünf mich aus dem Schlaf holte.

Gähnend quälte ich mich aus meinen Futon heraus und schleppte mich in die Dusche, nach welcher ich hellwach und in meiner Schuluniform in die Küche ging um mir etwas zu essen zu machen, nur um mit der Anwesenheit Lals überrascht zu werden, welche am Tisch saß und einen Kaffee trank.

„Oh? Morgen Lal-san, darf ich fragen was du in meiner Küche machst?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, während ich an den Kühlschrank ging und mir die nötigen Sachen für zwei Omelette herausnahm.

Die Arcobaleno warf mir einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Als deine Tutorin habe ich ein recht bei dir unterzukommen, zudem bei Sawada haben die schon genug Besuch und mit den anderen habe ich nichts zu tun bisher.", erklärte die blauhaarige sich, woraufhin ich nur nickte, für mich erschien es logisch.

„Hm, okay. Dann hast du das andere Zimmer wahrscheinlich bezogen, macht mir nichts aus. Ich würd nun aber gern wissen, da du ja jetzt da bist, Schule oder doch gleich Training?", fragte ich nach, während ich mittlerweile das erste fertige Omelette auf einen Teller tat und Lal gab, welche es mit einem stummen nicken annahm.

Ich wartete auf eine Antwort, aber als keine kam da die andere ihr Frühstück aß, schüttelte ich nur meinen Kopf und setzte mich schließlich ebenfalls mit meinem Essen hin.

Nachdem wir fertig waren schaute ich meine Tutorin auffordernd an, welche ihre kleinen Arme vor der Brust und diesem seltsamen Schnuller verschränkte.

„Nun Kiharu, um deine Frage von gerade eben zu beantworten, du wirst zur Schule gehen, allerdings werden wir da gleich mit dem Training weiter machen, indem du gegen Hibari antreten wirst. Er und Dino werden sich dort befinden. Zudem, wenn ich es richtig sehe, wird Hibari nicht nur deine Reflexe weiter ausbauen lassen, sondern auch noch deine Ausdauer, da er ziemlich hartnäckig zu sein scheint wenn ich es richtig vernommen habe.", erklärte Lal, als sie von ihrem Platz aufstand, ihr Geschirr wegräumte und dann auf meine Schulter sprang.

Ein Schmunzeln zierte mein Gesicht daraufhin und ohne wirklich auf die Zeit zu achten, da diese wahrscheinlich keine Rolle zu spielen schien, verließen wir das Haus.

* * *

><p>„Auf dem Dach der Schule? Okay, für normal ist es ja eigentlich verboten es zu vertreten wenn ich Kyoya das letzte Mal richtig verstanden habe, also dürfte man da seine Ruhe haben.", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während eine Hand in Richtung meiner Waffe zuckte, als ich die schwere Tür zum Dach der Schule langsam aufstieß.<p>

Kam war die Tür auch nur einen Haarbreit geöffnet, konnte ich Stimmen vernehmen, das Aufeinandertreffen von Metall auf etwas weicherem, Leder?

Neugierde und Vorfreude machte sich bei diesen Geräuschen in mir breit und im nächsten Moment befand ich mich auch schon auf der anderen Seite der Tür, während diese mit einem dumpfen Laut hinter mir wieder zu fiel.

Vor mir sah ich nun wie Dino und Kyoya einander gegenüber standen, okay vielleicht nicht wirklich gegenüberstanden, eher so wie Dino steht da und Kyoya attackiert ihn mit seinen Tonfas, während eine Peitsche ihn davon abhält den blonden zu großen Schaden zuzufügen, ein Mann im Anzug stand dabei am Rande des Daches und sah ihnen zu.

Meine Augen weiteten sich bei der Darbietung vor mir und es juckte mir in den Fingern mitzumischen, vor allem als Kyoya mit einem Mal durch die Peitsche bewegungsunfähig gemacht wurde.

„Hm, ich würde mal sagen du kannst nun für Dino einspringen Kiharu. Ihr werdet dann so lange wie möglich gegeneinander kämpfen, hast du mich verstanden?", meinte Lal auf meiner Schulter, als ich ihr einen kurzen Blick zu warf.

Ich nickte ihr kurz zu, ehe sie von meiner Schulter sprang und zu dem Mann im Anzug ging, ehe ich mein Kusarigama in die Hand nahm und auf Kyoya zulief, als dieser es gerade schaffte sich aus der Gewalt Bucking Broncos zu befreien und fing seinen Angriff mit meiner Kette ab.

Die sturmgrauen Augen Kyoyas weiteten sich kaum merklich als er mich wahrnahm, verengte diese jedoch schnell wieder und versuchte an mir vorbei zu kommen, indem er mir versuchte einen Schlag in Richtung meines Unterkiefers zu verpassen, welchen ich mit leichtem zurücklehnen und versuchtem wegtreten eines seiner Beine zu verhindern wusste.

Ein wenig nach hinten zurückweichend, seine Tonfas bereit sah er mich an.

„Zur Seite Herbivore, oder ich beiße dich zu Tode.", knurrte der schwarzhaarige vor mir, während ich mich vor ihm bereit hinstellte und ihn mit einem festen Blick ansah.

„Sorry Kyoya, aber nun bin ich dran und noch was: Mein Name ist nicht Herbivore sondern Sayori, erinnere dich dran.", grinste ich den anderen an, als ich mit einem Bein ausholte um ihn in Bereich seiner Rippen zu treffen, nur um eine seiner Tonfas zu erwischen, während die andere nach mir ausholte.

Ich jedoch ließ diese nicht treffen, indem ich mich schnell duckte und das Bein welches zuvor noch von der Tonfa geblockt wurde in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung und in Richtung von Kyoayas Beinen schwang, während eine Hand von mir auf dem Boden verweilte um mich zu stützen, die andere umklammerte meine Waffe.

Kyoya jedoch schien noch schnell genug zu bemerken was ich vorhatte und konnte noch rechtzeitig springen, griff mich dann von meinem ungeschützten Rücken aus an.

So schnell es mir möglich war versuchte ich diesem Schlag zu entkommen, bekam ihn jedoch doch noch ab und schlitterte ein wenig über das Dach, ehe ich meine Balance wieder herstellen konnte.

Mit wildem Blick sah ich den schwarzhaarigen der mein Interesse geweckt hatte an, während er zurück schaute, direkt in meine Augen.

„Hm, du bist interessant Kiharu Sayori.", hörte ich den anderen sagen, als dieser mit mehr Angriffslust auf mich zu kam und mich angriff.


	11. Excitement

**Excitement**

Die ganze Zeit während unserer Schlagabtausche war mir eines ganz klar bewusst, okay war es eigentlich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung aber hey!-, und zwar das Hibari Kyoya es genoss zu kämpfen.

Nicht nur das, es schien so als würde er sich freuen jemanden gefunden zu haben der ihm entgegen treten kann ohne gleich erledigt zu sein.

Wie ich das wusste obwohl der andere vollkommen ausdruckslos und Blutrünstig erschien?

Klare Sache, diese Observation beziehungsweise Vermutung war teils auf mich zurück zu führen, sowohl mein früheres Verhalten als auch mein jetziges.

Und ich konnte nichts dagegen sagen, das ich es nicht auch irgendwo genoss gegen den schwarzhaarigen zu kämpfen, trotz der blauen Flecken und Prellungen die ich davontragen würde.

Aber ich glaube ich konnte stolz von mir behaupten, dass es nicht nur einseitig war.

Es war wirklich interessant, seine Angriffe waren schnell, es steckte Kraft hinter und verdammt, manchmal erschien es fast so als würde er wissen was ich vorhatte!

Aber er war eine Herausforderung, eine schöne Herausforderung die zudem auch noch nicht mal so schlecht aussah, vor allem nicht mir diesem kleinen grinsen das ich glaubte für kurze Momente auf seinen Lippen zu entdecken, welches diese Aufregung zeigte, diese Mordlust.

Kyoya war definitiv jemand der viel kämpfte, aber wenig gleichwertige oder stärkere Gegner vor sich hatte.

Das Problem war nur, so sehr ich diesen Kampf auch genoss, trotz des Adrenalins welches mich nun schon ein Weilchen auf den Beinen hielt, hielt meine Ausdauer nicht mehr wirklich lange und ich begann schon ein wenig schwerer zu Atmen, langsamer zu werden.

Ich biss mir auf die Innenseite meiner Wangen als eine Tonfa meine Wange streifte und ein brennendes Gefühl hinterließ, zusammen mit etwas warmen das meine Wange langsam hinunter lief und ich einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrückte, ich weigerte mich Schwäche zu zeigen und schwang meine Waffe auf den anderen zu.

.

Das war nun auch der Zeitpunkt, in welchem unsere Tutoren entschlossen einzugreifen und ich durch eine Peitsche, welche sich um meine Mitte schlang, zurück gezogen und gegen die Wand neben dem Eingang des Daches befördert wurde, ehe diese Peitsche und ein gut gezielter Schlag Lals Kyoya von seinem tun innehalten ließen, mehr oder minder freiwillig.

Sowohl Kyoya als auch ich sahen die beiden verantwortlichen für unsere Unterbrechung so vernichtend an, sodass die meisten bei diesen Blicken schon davon gerannt wären.

Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es auch kurz oder lang eh mein Verlust bedeutet hätte, ich besaß einfach nicht die nötige Ausdauer um Kyoya auf längere Zeit effizient zu beschäftigen.

Aber das berechtigte Lal und Dino trotzdessen nicht dazu uns zu unterbrechen.

Lal verengte ihre Augen bei unserer Reaktion, während der blonde sich ein wenig nervös lächelnd am Hinterkopf kratzte.

„Na Kyoya! Wolltest du dem Mädchen hier etwa wirklich weh tun? Ich hätte dich nicht so eingeschätzt das du einer Lady etwas antun würdest.", begann Dino dann auch schon die Stille zu durchbrechen, welche sich zwischen uns gebildet hatte während wir einander mehr oder weniger ansahen oder von Kyoyas und meiner Seite eher mit unseren Blicken durchbohrten.

Bei dem Statement des blonden verengten sich meine Augen ein klein wenig und meine Stimme war fast ein knurren als ich sprach und auch Kyoya schien noch angepisster als zuvor schon.

„Oh, glaubst du etwa ich könnte mich nicht verteidigen Bucking Bronco? Wenn das so ist kann ich dir gleich das Gegenteil beweisen.", blickte ich den anderen an, während ich mein Kusarigama demonstrativ hochhielt, nur um zu erstarren als eine Kugel nur wenige Millimeter von meinem Kopf entfernt sich in den Beton neben mir bohrte.

Lals Blick versprach in diesem Moment vieles, würde ich mich nicht benehmen.

„Kiharu, das ist nur zu eurem Besten und ihr habt unseren Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Zudem, dieser Kampf hat mir wenigstens gezeigt das wenn du wirklich in einem Kampf vertieft bist, das du deinen Körper über deine normalen Grenzen hinaus strapazieren kannst wenn du willst und deine Ausdauer so länger hält. Aber das wird nicht immer klappen und daran müssen wir noch immer arbeiten. Also erst einmal eine Pause, alle beide! Danach werden wir weiter sehen und in der Zwischenzeit keine Waffen.", erklärte die Arcobaleno mit autoritärer Stimme, als sie uns in sekundenbruchteilen uns unseren Waffen beraubte.

Sowohl Kyoya als auch ich waren davon nicht wirklich angetan, und der schwarzhaarige schien kurz davor sich auf den blonden zu stürzen um diesen fertig zu machen, nahmen jedoch die Getränkeflaschen der anderen an, als diese uns fürs erste alleine auf dem Dach der Schule zurück ließen.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen uns, während wir einander nur ansahen, ehe ein kleiner gelber Federball sich entschied aufzutauchen, erst singend um meinen Kopf fliegend, ehe er sich auf Kyoyas Schulter niederließ.

Die Spannung die sich langsam wieder aufgebaut hatte löste sich wieder ein wenig, vor allem als der schwarzhaarige sich nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt auf den Boden setzte und mich weiter musterte.

Fragend hob ich eine Augenbraue.

„Is was Kyoya?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, während ich mir mit einer Hand über die etwas blutige Wange strich und eine dunkle Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr klemmte.

Der andere schloss daraufhin seine sturmgrauen Augen.

„Hn, du hast Potenzial.", war alles was er sagte, ehe er mir etwas zuwarf, was ich mit Kuriosität musterte als ich es in Händen hielt.

Es war ein ähnliches Band welches sich auch am Arm Kyoyas befand.

„Okay?", fragte ich ein klein wenig perplex zurück, ehe der schwarzhaarige mich direkt ansah und ich seine Mundwinkel zucken sah.

„Willkommen im Disziplinar Komitee."


	12. Shadow

**Shadow**

Wenn ich ehrlich war dann hatte ich nach Kyoyas Ansage überhaupt keinen Plan was ich damit anfangen sollte, ich wusste ja noch nicht mal was er wirklich damit meinte.

Aber ich war dann schon etwas überrascht als der schwarzhaarige mich mit einem scharfen Kopfnicken aufforderte ihm zu folgen und mich in einen Raum führte, in welchem zwei Sofa einander gegenüber von einem kleinen Tisch standen und dahinter ein Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster mit einem bequem aussehenden Stuhl.

Fragend zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch als der andere mir bedeutete mich hinzusetzen, während Kyoya irgendwelche Papiere vom Schreibtisch nahm und sich mir schließlich gegenüber setzte.

„Hn. Du bist zwar erst seit kurzem an dieser Schule, hast aber bewiesen dass du nicht wie die anderen Herbivore bist. Als Mitglied des Disziplinar Komitees wird es deine Aufgabe sein für die Ordnung der Schule zu sorgen, bei der Einhaltung deren Regeln von allen anderen. Der Einsatz von Gewalt zur Erreichung des Friedens ist dabei legitim.", erklärte der Junge vor mir und nahm die Papiere entgegen die er mir hin hielt.

„Okay? Ehrlich gesagt habe ich kein Plan warum ich jetzt plötzlich… aber egal, es klingt nach Spaß… heißt sobald ein gewisser jemand uns unser Eigentum zurück gibt.", entgegnete ich ruhig und verstaute die Papiere nach einem kurzen Blick darüber in meine Tasche, während meine Mundwinkel ein wenig in die Höhe gingen, aber nur kaum.

Kyoya nickte darauf nur und lehnte sich auf seinem Platz zurück und schloss seine Augen, der kleine Vogel hatte es sich derweilen auf seinem Kopf bequem gemacht.

„Damit du weißt was du zu tun haben wirst, wirst du mich für die erste Zeit begleiten.", kam es noch einmal leise von ihm, woraufhin ich leise summend zustimmte.

„Hey Kyoya, wie heißt eigentlich der Kleine?", fragte ich nach einer Weile nachdem ich einfach selber schweigend dagesessen hatte und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen mein Umfeld betrachtete, Kyoya öffnete auf meine Frage hin kurz eines seiner Augen.

„Hibird.", antwortete er schlicht und knapp, meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen grinsen und ich schloss nun auch meine Augen, während ich meinen Kopf auf eine Hand abstützte.

„Hm, süßer Name. Weißt du was Kyoya, ich mag dich. Ich bin mir sicher das es noch sehr interessant werden wird.", summte ich einfach vor mich hin.

Während ein kleiner gelber Federball die Schulhymne zu zwitschern begann, war das einzige was ich als Antwort von dem anderen mitbekam, da ich meine Augen noch immer geschlossen hielt, die Verlagerung von Kyoyas Gewicht auf dem Sofa.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Dino und Lal uns wieder zu sich riefen.

* * *

><p>Zwei Tage, zweit Tage lang nachdem ich ins Disziplinar Komitee aufgenommen wurde, bestand mein Tag aus Ketten, Metall, Tonfas, Peitschen, Kugeln und anderer Art von Training, wie auch die Patrouillen zu welchen Kyoya begann mich mitzunehmen.<p>

Ich musste zugeben, dass es wirklich interessant war den schwarzhaarigen zu begleiten und Schüler die die Regeln brachen „zu Tode zu beißen".

Zudem, es blieb bei dem Ganzen nicht nur bei Schülern, Kyoya befasste sich auch mit Schlägertypen anderer Schulen und wenn ich es richtig sah auch Leuten von der Yakuza, beziehungsweise durfte ich mich auch oft genug mit an den meist etwas einseitigen Kämpfen beteiligen.

Und ehrlich?

Es fühlte sich gut an wildfremde Leute zu vermöbeln, welche einem zuerst beleidigten und dann aufgrund des Geschlechts und Statur unterschätzten.

Ich glaube, meine Art mit ihnen umzugehen war im Endeffekt dann nicht anders als wenn Kyoya sich um die Typen gekümmert hätte… okay, vielleicht war ich ein klein wenig zurückhaltender, aber ich sah es nichts aufs Töten ab, nicht unbedingt…

Ich kannte den schwarzhaarigen zwar wirklich erst seit kurzem aber von dem was ich in dieser Zeit mitbekommen durfte, war mir klar das der Leiter des Disziplinar Komitees keine halben Sachen machte und immer eine ordentliche Arbeit hinlegte seinen Opfern eine ordentliche Lektion samt Krankenhausaufenthalt zu erteilen.

Die ganze Zeit folgte ich ihm wie ein Schatten und auch im Training begannen wir uns langsam zusammen gegen unsere Tutoren zu verbünden.

Es war zwar komisch mit jemand anderem zusammen zu arbeiten, aber andererseits machte dies so vieles leichter, es war witziger.

Man hatte die Chance den Gegner mehr zu verwirren, sicher zu wiegen den einen soweit zu haben nur um von dem anderen niedergestreckt zu werden.

* * *

><p>Kusakabe Tetsuya, ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Komitees und wie ich schnell mitbekam rechte Hand Kyoyas, war ebenfalls hin und wieder bei den Patrouillen dabei und sorgte dafür das am Ende aufgeräumt wurde… auch wenn das Ganze ein klein wenig dubios klang, aber hey, ich bin mit der Mafia aufgewachsen, da war sowas an der Tagesordnung.<p>

Der schwarzhaarige mit der seltsamen Frisur war dabei ein wenig überrascht als er mich zuerst gesehen hatte, da sich im Disziplinar Komitee ansonsten keine Mädchen befanden, doch nahm es nach einem Kommentar Kyoyas einfach so hin.

Er war es auch der begann zu kommentieren das ich wie Kyoyas Schatten auf den Patrouillen war, wenn wir zusammen unterwegs waren, etwas das die Leute um uns herum mitbekamen, analysierten.

So kam es auch das ich schnell in den Geflüsterten Gesprächen unter den Schülern bekannt wurde, unter anderem als erstes Mädchen welcher in unmittelbarer Nähe Kyoyas gesichtet und von diesem auch wahrgenommen wurde.

Mich interessierte es eigentlich nicht viel, aber ein Gedanke kam mir dann doch schon in den Kopf.

Hinter den Wolken ist der Mond nichts weiter als ein Schatten, gedimmtes Licht und unterschätzt.

Aber niemand sollte diesen unterschätzen sollten die Wolken den Blick schließlich frei geben.


	13. Let the party start

**Let the party start**

Kyoya und ich befanden uns gerade alleine auf dem Dach der Schule und hatten selbst nach unserem uns zugeteilten Training noch ein wenig gegeneinander gekämpft.

Es freute mich dabei, das ich selbst in der kurzen Zeit immer länger in der Lage war bei den Kämpfen volle Leistung zu bringen und ich war mir sicher, würde das Training so weiter gehen, würde sich das Ganze nur verbessern, Kyoya war dafür wirklich der perfekte Partner.

Und wenn wir nicht gerade kämpften oder auf Patrouille gingen, dann saßen wir einfach in Stille beieinander.

Entweder erledigte der andere in dieser Zeit irgendwelche Papierarbeit oder hielt ein kleines Nickerchen, etwas das den anderen so viel harmloser aussehen ließ als er ansonsten der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber erschien, vor allem wenn der kleine Hibird es sich auf ihm bequem machte.

Ich muss sagen das es mir gefiel so meine Zeit zu verbringen, unterhielt ich mich am Abend ansonsten nur noch mit Lal, zwischendurch im Training noch ein wenig mit Dino, auf Patrouillen hin und wieder mit Tetsuya und einmal hab ich auch noch einmal kurz Tsunayoshi sehen können, allerdings schien der in dem Moment sehr in Eile.

Aber trotzdessen wie sehr ich den Moment gerade genoss, das Gefühl das etwas passieren würde wollte mich einfach nicht loslassen.

Ein wenig ungeduldig starrte ich auf die Häuser welche sich vor mir erstreckten.

„Etwas wird passieren Kyoya und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würd ich meinen das die Varia bald ihren Auftritt haben wird.", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin, der Himmel über uns begann sich langsam in verschiedenste Varianten von einem wunderschönen Sonnenuntergangs orange bis zu einer fast blutroten Farbe zu verfärben.

„Du hast Recht Kiharu, schön zu hören, dass es Leute wie dich gibt die den Frieden nicht trauen.", erklang mit einem Mal eine mir völlig fremde Stimme von der Seite und in nur sekundenbruchteilen hatte ich meine Waffe gezogen und wandte mich kampfbereit dem Sprecher zu.

Dieser war ein großer blonder Mann in einem orangefarbenen Arbeiteroutfit, Kyoya stand hinter ihm, ebenfalls bereit zum angriff.

„Was willst du hier? Das betreten der Namimori Mittelschule nach Unterrichtsschluss ist verboten. Verschwinde oder ich beiß dich du Tode.", kam es auch gleich schon von Kyoya, während der blonde einfach nur seelenruhig da stand und uns jeweils ansah, ehe er nickte.

„Ich wollte euch eigentlich nur zusammenrufen, zusammen mit den anderen Wächtern, da es scheint das Varia ihren Zug macht. Es wäre besser wenn ihr ebenfalls-", begann der blonde Mann weiter zu sprechen, wurde dieses Mal jedoch erneut von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen unterbrochen.

„Ich verabscheue Menschenmassen und ich bin niemandes Wächter.", knurrte Kyoya, während ich meine Augen verengt hatte und den anderen musterte.

„Wer bist du überhaupt das du solche Informationen besitzt? Wer sagt das du eine glaubwürdige Quelle bist und uns nicht in einen Hinterhalt locken willst um uns unserer Ringe zu berauben?", warf ich ebenfalls ein, mein Kusarigama bereit einzusetzen.

Der blonde Mann grinste nur.

„Stimmt, es könnte so erscheinen, aber ich bin derjenige welcher mit entschieden hat euch als Wächter einzusetzen und ich war es auch der euch direkt oder indirekt die Ringe hat zukommen lassen.", erwiderte der Mann ruhig, während er an den Rand des Daches trat, uns und unsere Waffen förmlich ignorierte.

„Aber nun ja, es war eigentlich zu erwarten das ihr nicht kommen würdet, wenn man eure Charakter mit hinein interpretiert. Deswegen sag ich euch schon mal Bescheid, macht euch für den Ringkonflikt bereit, welcher nun bald ausgetragen wird und nutzt die Chance zu trainieren. Das ist alles.", und damit verschwand der Mann einfach wieder und ließ Kyoya und mich einfach so auf dem Schuldach mit gezogenen Waffen stehen, während in einiger Entfernung eine kleine Explosion zu hören war.

Mein Blick schweifte zu Kyoya hinüber, welcher mit verengten Augen in die Richtung der Geräusche Quelle blickte.

„Nun Kyoya, ich habe keine Ahnung was du jetzt tun willst, aber ich glaube da dein geliebtes Namimori gerade attackiert wird, sollten wir mal schauen was genau vor sich geht, oder nicht?", erkundigte ich mich mit beherrschter Stimme, als der andere seine Tonfas wieder verschwinden ließ, jedoch nicht gerade begeistert aussah.

Mit einem knappen nicken in meine Richtung ging es auch schon los, ich dicht hinter ihm, wohl wissend was uns erwarten würde.

* * *

><p>Und wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, waren die Varia es welche für den Tumult gesorgt hatten, allerdings waren bis auf sie, Tsunayoshi, dessen Wächtern und dem Mann von vorhin niemand auf den Straßen zu sehen.<p>

Wahrscheinlich eine Angewohnheit der Anwohner sich aus solchen Sachen rauszuhalten in dem Glauben das es mit Kyoya zu tun hat.

Positiv in diesem Fall.

Aber das was ich hörte, was wir von unserem Punkt in einiger Entfernung, aber noch Nah genug am Geschehen versteckt mitbekamen, war für mich dann schon ein wenig überraschend.

Der blonde war Sawada Iemitsu und Leiter der CEDEF, was ich echt nicht gedacht hätte, ich hätte ihn mir immer ein wenig… nun ja anders vorgestellt, aber das tat ja nichts zur Sache und dann nach dem auftauchen der Cervello…

Ich glaube es war in diesem Moment gut, das ich bei Kyoya war um ihn zurück zu halten, damit er nicht gleich auf die anderen los stürmte um sie zu Tode zu beißen.

„Kyoya, wenn das was die da sagen stimmt, dann solltest du warten. Es verspricht genug Kämpfe zu geben, für jeden von uns.", raunte ich dem anderen ins Ohr, während ich ihm am Arm fest hielt, mein Blick eine gewisse schwarzhaarige Gestalt unter den Varia nicht verlassen, welche mir nur allzu bekannt war.


	14. Before the match

**Before the match**

„Huh? Kiharu-san! Warte!"

Ich wollte gerade das Tor zur Schule durchqueren, als ich eine mir bekannte Stimme vernahm und hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue, als ich mich umdrehte und Tsunayoshi flankiert von Hayato und Takeshi sah, wie sie auf mich zukamen.

„Decimo? Was gibt es denn?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, während ich meine Tasche ein wenig zu Recht rückte, mein Blick ruhig auf den anderen gerichtet.

Neben Tsunayoshi sah ich den silberhaarigen mit einer Hand nach etwas greifen und war nur wenig überrascht Dynamit in seinen Händen zu sehen.

„Sprich nicht so leichtfertig mit Juudaime Onna oder ich blas dich weg.", kam es sofort von Hayato geschossen, worauf ich nur meine Augen verengte und den anderen kalt ansah.

„Hayato-kun, als eine Wächterin von Decimo ist es meine Aufgabe ihm beizustehen und nicht ihn zu verletzen oder in den Rücken zu fallen. Demnach ist es mein Recht auf einer vertrauten und doch förmlichen Basis mit ihm zu kommunizieren, hast du mich verstanden Kiseichu?", gab ich mit kalter Stimme die Drohung des anderen zurück, welche ich mit dem zücken meiner Waffe unterstützte und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, wie er kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Tch, dann halt dich besser dran.", meinte er noch einmal, ehe er seinen Sprengstoff verschwinden ließ, wie ich mein Kusarigama.

Tsunayoshi und Takeshi sahen mich derweilen fassungslos an, oder eher ersterer, während letzterer mir einen Arm um die Schultern legte und anfing zu lachen.

„Wow! Du benimmst dich ja fast so wie Hibari Kiharu!", grinste der andere, während ich erneut eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog und ein klein wenig grinste.

„Ach tu ich das? Hm, entweder das kommt davon das ich die letzten Tage des Öfteren Zeit mit ihm verbracht habe oder es liegt daran das Hayato-kun einfach die falschen Knöpfe drückt.", antwortete ich, ehe ich mich von dem Kontakt des anderen entfernte.

„Aber genug davon. Wir sollten uns beeilen, solltet ihr zu spät kommen werde ich euch mit Freuden daran erinnern es nicht noch einmal zu tun. Es hat wirklich seine Vorteile im Disziplinar Komitee zu sein, es ist eine gute Chance ein wenig Frust abzulassen.", grinste ich die anderen an, während ich meinen Weg fortsetzte, die anderen dicht hinter mir.

„D-disziplinar Komitee?! Kiharu-san, du bist wirklich-!", begann der braunhaarige, ehe er stoppte, anscheinend hatte er wohl mein Abzeichen gesehen und bemerkt wie einige Schüler mich und somit auch sie, mieden.

Vor mich hin summend nickte ich.

„Jap. Ich muss sagen, neben dem normalen Training eine schöne Gelegenheit in Form zu bleiben. Zudem, Kyoya ist ein guter Gegner und Trainingspartner.", sagte ich so dahin, ehe wir unseren Klassenraum erreichten und drehte mich um, als ich bemerkte wie alle drei Jungen stehen geblieben waren und mich fassungslos ansahen.

Fragend sah ich sie an.

„Ist was?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, erntete jedoch nur ein kollektives fassungsloses Kopfschütteln.

„N-nichts… aber was mich interessiert Kiharu-san… wegen heute Abend… ich meine…", begann Tsunayoshi wieder, nur um mir jedem Wort einen besorgteren Tonfall anzunehmen und zur Seite zu sehen, während er seine Hände zu Fäuste ballte.

Mein Blick wurde ein wenig weicher als ich verstand was er mir damit mitteilen wollte, ehe ich meine Augen schloss und meine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Decimo. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass es mich freut, dass sich jemand um mich Gedanken macht, das passiert nicht oft. Aber im Endeffekt habe ich mich selber dazu entschieden deine Wächterin zu sein und mich zu involvieren. Ich habe schon die Vorteile in den letzten Tagen daraus sehen können. Aber es gibt auch Sachen die sind persönlich und mit dem Auftauchen der Varia wurde es das für mich. Also versuche nicht dich herauszureden ich solle nicht kämpfen, zum Schluss ist es meine Entscheidung, auch wenn sie nicht wichtig erscheinen mag. Schließlich bin ich nur eine Hintergrundfigur.", sprach ich meine Gedanken frei heraus, ehe ich die Jungs vor mir wieder ansah und sie anlächelte, ehe ich in unseren Klassenraum verschwand.

„Warte nur Satoshi, wir werden ja sehen wessen Famiglia hier Müll ist…", murmelte ich noch einmal vor mich hin, ehe ich mich auf meinen Platz niederließ.

* * *

><p>Ich besuchte nicht jede Klasse welche ich an diesem Tag hatte, sondern verschwand zwischendurch einfach, da Lal und Dino nicht vor hatten unser Training vollständig fallen zu lassen, nicht das Kyoya oder ich das zugelassen hätten.<p>

Die Patrouillen wurden in der Zeit von Tetsuya geleitet, während unser Training noch einmal neue Dimensionen anzunehmen schien, sowohl dem Schwierigkeitsgrad betreffend, als auch was die damit einhergehenden Schmerzen betraf.

Wirklich, solche Blauen flecke hatte ich lange nicht mehr und das in einem so kurzen Zeitraum in welchem das ganze stattfand!

Und ich muss ehrlich sagen, Kyoya war zu beneiden, das man ihm seine Verletzungen oder eher gesagt seine Schmerzen nicht ansah, er war da besser als ich wenn meine Schwelle überschritten war.

Vorteil jedoch, unsere Tutoren ließen uns genug Zeit zum ausruhen, ehe es am Abend mit dem Ringkonflikt beginnen würde, welcher zu Kyoyas Missfallen auf dem Gelände der Namimori Mittelschule stattfinden würde.

Vorteil jedoch, alles würde ersetzt werden sollte etwas kaputt gehen, Kosten lagen da natürlich bei Vongola und CEDEF.

Und da Kyoya keine Menschenmassen mochte und ehrlich, mich nervten die auch manchmal, suchten wir uns eine halbe Stunde bevor der Ringkonflikt beginnen würde, nachdem wir uns zu Hause jeweils fertig gemacht hatten, einen Platz auf dem Dach von welchem wir zuschauen und warten würden, wann unser Part war.

Hibird schien die Aufregung in der Luft zu spüren und versuchte mit der Schulhymne sie ein wenig erträglicher zu machen.

Dann kamen auch schon die anderen.


	15. The guardian of the sun

**The guardian of the sun**

Es war unsere Gruppe welche wir zuerst vor der Schule auftauchen sahen und den aufgebauten, eingezäunten Boxring mit den Strahlern sahen und selbst von meiner Position aus konnte ich spüren wie Nervös Tsunayoshi doch war.

Es war wirklich interessant das zu beobachten, denn würde man nicht wissen das er ein Kandidat für den Posten eines Mafiabosses, noch dafür für die bekannteste und größte Famiglia Europas, wenn nicht sogar weltweit, dann hätte man ihn für einen Niemand gehalten.

Aber etwas sagte mir, dass er es nicht war.

Zugegeben, ich hatte ihn noch nie kämpfen sehen, aber da war einfach was… wahrscheinlich Potenzial und davon genug, zudem diese Freundlichkeit, dieses sanfte Herz welches er besaß würde eine Veränderung bedeuten, das wusste selbst ich.

Ich wollte sehen was er erreicht, jemand der mich nicht kannte, kaum mit mir geredet hatte und sich doch um mich sorgte, um andere.

Ja, ich war gespannt was kommen würde.

Während meine Gedanken um dieses Thema kreisten, machten nun auch die Varia ihren auftritt, zusammen mit den Cervello-Frauen, nur um den Kampf der Wächter Sonne anzukündigen.

Ich sah wie Tsunayoshis Blicke zu Ryohei wanderten und ich sah auch Lussuria vortreten, wie dieser den anderen mit Blicken zu verschlingen schien, trotz der Sonnenbrille die er trug.

Wirklich, ein wenig angewidert war ich schon von der Drag Queen, ich meine minderjährige… ansonsten konnte mir das ja egal sein, solange ich nicht das Opfer war.

„Was erwartest du von diesem Kampf Kyoya? Da ich noch nicht so lange hier bin, kann ich nicht wirklich etwas dazu sagen wie die Kampffähigkeiten der anderen sind, also?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, während ich die anderen noch einmal über scannte, ehe mein Blick zu dem schwarzhaarigen neben mir glitt.

Kyoya hatte derweilen ein Bein angezogen und stützte mit einer Hand sein Kinn ab, sein Blick enthielt wenig Interesse.

„Sasagawa Ryohei, Kapitän des Boxclubs. Ein lauter Herbivore der nicht aufgibt ehe er bewusstlos am Boden ist.", antwortete Kyoya neben mir, woraufhin ich nickte.

„Hm okay, mal sehen. Kannst mir ja die Tage mehr Infos über die anderen geben wenn du willst, im Gegenzug kann ich dir was über die Varia und ihren Vorzug fürs kämpfen erzählen.", bot ich dem anderen an und war zufrieden mit der Neugier welche sich in seinen Augen reflektierte, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Ehe ich allerdings weiteres sagen konnte, begannen erstens die anderen einen peinlichen Kreis zu machen, ehe die jeweiligen Sonnenwächter den Ring betraten, was gleich dazu führte, das Lussuria über Ryohei zu schwärmen begann und das war kein schöner Anblick, selbst Kyoya schien kurz zu schaudern.

Es war ihm nicht zu verdenken, Lussurias Tendenzen waren wirklich… naja, aber das war gerade nebensächlich und ich hatte für gewöhnlich nichts gegen homosexuelle.

* * *

><p>Während sich die Kämpfer bereit machten, konnten wir Reborns Stimme zu uns hochschallen hören, trotz der Entfernung zu den anderen, hoch lebe mein altes Training und Kyoya halt!-, als er die Aufgaben des Sonnenwächters erklärte.<p>

„Es ist die Aufgabe des Wächters der Sonne jede Widrigkeiten gegenüber der Famiglia mit seinem Körper zu vernichten und zur strahlenden Sonne zu werden."

Gedankenversunken speicherte ich die Erklärung ab, ehe ich weiter schaute.

„Lussuria. Er ist… nun ja, in gewisser Weise noch der friedliebendste der Varia, trotz seiner Tendenzen zu Typen und toten Körpern. Aber man sollte ihn in einem Nahkampf nie unterschätzen, da er ein Meister des Muay Thai ist, eine Kampfkunst bei welcher Knie und Ellenbogen zusätzlich als Waffen verwendet werden. Besonders gefährlich ist Lussuria durch die Metallkappe an seinem linken Knie.", erklärte ich leise, während jener Muay Thai Meister gerade den Boxsport verspottete, welchen Ryohei betrieb.

Hui, was daraus werden würde?

Und dann begann es, riesige und verdammt helle Scheinwerfer wurden angeschaltet und blendeten mich für einen Moment, ehe ich meine Sehkraft wieder herstellen konnte trotz fehlender Sonnenschutzbrille.

Kyoya schien das Licht ebenfalls nicht sonderlich viel auszumachen, ebenso den Leuten von den Varia.

Der Kampf begann und aufgrund der Sichtbeschränkung Ryoheis durch die Lichter, war auch er es welcher die ersten Schläge einkassierte, versuchte blindlings zuzuschlagen.

Es sah schlecht aus, aber es war auch erst nur der Anfang des Kampfes, also hatte dies nicht unbedingt sonderlich etwas zu sagen.

Es war jedoch in diesen Moment in welchem Colonello mit seinem Falken auftauchte, das ich mich verspannte und meinen Blick, gerade als Ryohei enthusiastisch zum Gegenangriff ausholen wollte, von ihm abwandte, nur um ihn auf eine Person nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt zu legen.

Keine zehn Meter von Kyoya und mir stand er, seelenruhig als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

Satoshi.

Sofort verengten sich meine Augen und ich sah Kyoya neben mir ein wenig versteifen aufgrund der neuen, gut verborgenen Präsenz des anderen.

Ein kaltes lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des anderen, während grüne Augen sich in meine bohrten und Satoshi einen Schritt nach vorne tat.

Die Reaktionen waren augenblicklich.

Sowohl Kyoya als auch ich hatten unsere Waffen bereit, während hinter uns das Licht mit einem Scherbenregen erlischt und das Dach erneut in sanfte Dunkelheit tauchte, jedoch nicht so dunkel als das nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Kyoya war der erste der das Wort ergriff, kaum als ich meinen Mund zum sprechen öffnen wollte.

„Wer bist du Herbivore? Was hast du hier zu suchen?", knurrte der schwarzhaarige, während Satoshi mich einfach weiter anstarrte, Kyoya nur einen kurzen Blick würdigte.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, er kam einen weiteren Schritt näher.

„Ach, darf ich noch nicht einmal meine Adoptivschwester und Cousine besuchen? Ne Sa-chan, hast du mich schon vermisst? Ich bin es, Satoshi."


	16. The first step to know

**The first step to know**

Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und musste wirklich zusammenhalten was ich an Vernunft besaß, um nicht nach vorne auf den anderen loszustürmen um ihn umzubringen.

Oder es jedenfalls zu versuchen ihn umzubringen.

„Pah! Von wegen vermisst Drecksack, wer würde das bei dir denn schon tun?", spie ich ihn förmlich an, während ich meine Augen gefährlich verengte und mit jeder Faser meines Körpers einfach nur von ihm weg wollte.

Oder ihn erledigen.

Kyoya neben mir schien wohl ähnliches zu denken, als dieser nach vorne schoss und den anderen einfach mit seinen Tonfas attackierte, wobei er jedoch blöderweise von einer Metallkette geblockt wurde.

Satoshi vor uns hatte mittlerweile seine Augen zur Hälfte geschlossen und seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt.

„Aber Sa-chan! So redet man doch nicht mit seiner Familie! Was soll ich denn Kaa-san und Tou-san nur sagen?", erkundigte der andere sich spielerisch, was mich dazu brachte auf die Innenseite meiner Wange zu beißen bis ich Blut schmeckte und Kyoya an einem arm von dem anderen zurück zog.

„Du und diese… Leute, seid nicht meine Familie! Ihr wart es nie, für euch war ich nur ein Spielzeug, bei dem es egal war ob es zerbrach. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr habt es sogar zum Teil geschafft Kiseichu. Aber das ist vorbei. Lasst mich in Ruhe und mach dich darauf gefasst von mir in der Luft zerfleischt zu werden.", knurrte ich und verfestigte den Griff um den Arm des schwarzhaarigen.

Hibird welcher zuvor wie wild um uns geflattert war, erschien mir in diesem Moment so als würde er von uns wollen ihn zu folgen und wirklich?

Lieber hörte ich auf diesen kleinen, niedlichen gelben Federball, als Satoshi gegenüber zu stehen, selbst wenn es dabei hieß von einem Gebäude zu springen.

Also tat ich es, wobei ich Kyoya im Fall los ließ, sodass er selber für eine ordentliche Landung seinerseits sorgen konnte.

Es dauerte auch nur wenige Momente, als wir hinter den anderen Wächtern Tsunayoshis und diesem selbst landeten und diese somit erschrak.

„K-k-kiharu-san! H-hibari-san! Was macht-? Wie seid ihr-? Wo kommt ihr denn auf einmal her?", stotterte der braunhaarige soon-to-be Mafiaboss vor sich hin, als er auf uns zeigte.

Hayato neben ihn war währenddessen in Angriffsstellung gegangen und auch Takeshi erschien ein klein wenig angespannt, lockerte sich allerdings wieder ein wenig als er uns erkannte.

Ich sah die anderen für einen Moment einfach nur kühl an, ehe ich mich etwas zur Seite drehte und meinen Blick über Ryohei, Lussuria und den Rest der Varia schweifen, antwortete ihnen nicht und brauchte es auch nicht als eine Hand meinen Arm umfasste.

Im nächsten Moment sah ich auch schon in die kalten, grauen Augen Kyoyas.

Er wollte Antworten und es war klar, dass ihm die vorherige Reaktion nicht gefallen hatte.

„Was sollte das gerade? Wer war dieser Herbivore?", erkundigte der schwarzhaarige sich bei mir, während die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zwischen Ryoheis Match und uns hin und her wechselte.

Mit einem Blick meinerseits gab ich den anderen jedoch zu verstehen, dass sie uns in Ruhe lassen sollen.

„Satoshi. Kiharu Satoshi. Bastard von einem Cousin. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen, er ist meine Beute, das ist persönlich, also Finger weg.", gab ich knapp von mir, ehe ich mich dazu entschied meine Aufmerksamkeit doch noch einmal zu Ryohei schweifen zu lassen, nur um zu sehen wie dieser gerade zu Boden ging als neue Personen das Feld betraten…

Und wirklich?

Ein klein wenig überrascht über Kyokos auftreten war ich schon und war ich da besorgt?

Okay, ich habe bisher noch nicht wirklich mit ihr gesprochen, aber ich mag es trotzdem nicht wenn Zivillisten etwas zustößt, und in Gegenwart der Varia war dies gut aus möglich.

Zudem, wer wusste denn auch schon das Kyoko und Ryohei Geschwister waren?

So große Ähnlichkeiten zueinander hatten sie nun auch nicht… okay, was hab ich da schon zu sagen?

Verwandte waren halt so wie sie waren.

Aber das was Ryohei dank ihr erreichen konnte…

Selbst Kyoya, welcher noch immer neben mir stand schien das anzuerkennen was da vor sich ging, ich meine es passierte nicht alle Tage das ein Mittelschüler einen Spitzen Muay Thai Kämpfer besiegte, vor allem nicht indem er eine Metallplatte zerbrach und das Knie oder eher Bein des anderen schädigte sodass dieser nicht einmal mehr richtig stehen konnte.

„Wow, ich muss ehrlich sagen das ich das nicht von ihm erwartet hätte. Das Ryohei-kun in der Lage war Lussuria zu besiegen… wirklich, die Drag-Queen tut mir fast schon leid…", murmelte ich nach einer Weile vor mich hin, ehe ich mich einfach umdrehte und begann wegzugehen, Kyoko war mittlerweile mit Colonello und dieser Hana oder wie sie hieß, verschwunden.

Ich glaube sogar das sie mich noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatten, aber egal, gut so.

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Tsunayoshi in meine Richtung sah, aber auch wie Lussuria begann in Panik zu verfallen, Satoshi stand mittlerweile neben Belphegor und Mammon und grinste blutrünstig und machte dem blonden dabei Konkurrenz, als wäre unser kleines Treffen zuvor nicht existent gewesen.

„Kiharu-san? Wohin gehst du? Was meinst du denn damit?", erkundigte sich der braunhaarige nun nervös bei mir.

Oh, sieht so aus als hätte er mich doch noch gehört.

Ich sah wie auch die anderen nun in meine Richtung blickten, während ich meine Augen schloss und weiter ging.

„Tod für die Verlierer, es gibt einen Grund für die Varia-Qualität.", sagte ich schlicht und ergreifend, ehe ich so schnell wie möglich verschwand, Kyoya spürte ich nicht weit hinter mir.

Die Schmerzensschreie Lussurias und das Lachen Satoshis hatte ich allerdings noch mitbekommen.

Wie gesagt, Lussuria tut mir fast schon Leid… fast.


	17. Little bit about my life

**Little bit about my life**

„Huh? Sayori-chan, Hibari-san, was macht ihr denn hier?", kam es von Kyoko, welche mit einem Mal zusammen mit Hana und Colonello vor uns auftauchten, anscheinend auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen.

Ich seufzte auf.

„Nichts Kyoko. Kyoya und ich waren gerade dabei zu gehen, einen schönen Abend noch.", verkündete ich knapp und drängte mich einfach an den anderen vorbei, ignorierte die Blicke die Hana mir zuwarf und die Art wie der blonde Arcobaleno mich musterte, von Kyoya war dabei nur mal wieder eines seiner üblichen „Hn" zu hören.

Kaum das wir aus Blick- und Hörweite der anderen entkommen waren, umfasste Kyoyas Hand, welche mich zuvor wieder losgelassen hatte, erneut meinen Arm und drehte mich so das ich mit dem Rücken an der Wand der Schule stand, er direkt vor mir.

Sturmgraue Augen bohrten sich förmlich in meine.

„Nun, ich erwarte eine anständige Erklärung dafür, dass ich diesen Herbivore nicht zu Tode beißen darf. Ich verstehe das Konzept das ein Karnivore seine Beute nicht teilen will, aber ohne Grund erkenne ich es nicht an Sayori.", stellte der schwarzhaarige vor mir klar und ich kam nicht umhin, das meine Augen sich daraufhin minimal weiteten.

Erstens, hatte Hibari Kyoya mich gerade indirekt einen Karnivore genannt?

Und zweitens… hat er mich gerade bei meinem Namen genannt und nicht einfach nur bei meinem vollem und bildete ich mir das gerade nur ein oder schien da mehr hinter seinen Worten zu stecken als er zu erkennen zu gab?

Gegen meinem Willen begannen meine Lippen sich leicht nach oben zu verziehen, während meine Augen sich leicht schlossen und einen leicht bitteren Ausdruck annahmen.

„Du lässt mich wohl nicht davon ab, nicht Kyoya? Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, naja, ich hab dir ja gesagt das ich dir mehr über die Varia erzähle, dann gehört das ja wohl dazu…", schweifte ich ab, ehe ich meine Augen für einen Moment schloss und tief Luft holte.

„Du hast ja gehört was er gesagt hatte, was ich gesagt hatte… dieser Idiot ist mein Cousin und dessen Familie hatte mich aufgenommen, nachdem meine Eltern gestorben sind… du musst wissen, meine Mutter war Italienerin und mein Vater Japaner… okay, vielleicht auch teils Italiener, aber mir ist dieses ganze Verwandschaftszeug ein klein wenig egal im Prinzip. Punkt ist, meine Mutter arbeitete früher einmal für die Vongola Famiglia, mein Vater wie sich herausstellte hatte auch irgendetwas mit der Mafia oder Yakuza zu tun, und mein Onkel halt dementsprechend auch, beziehungsweise er war derjenige der irgendwie mit der Varia zu tun hatte. Aber da ich jetzt keine Lust darauf habe da jetzt näher drauf einzugehen, sagen wir es mal so: Meine Eltern starben als ich ungefähr… 4 oder 5 war, wirklich wissen tue ich es nicht, woraufhin ich von meinem Onkel aufgenommen und adoptiert wurde, meine Großeltern hatten noch nicht einmal die Chance das Sorgerecht zu beantragen.", begann ich dem anderen zu erzählen, die ganze Zeit nur auf ihn konzentriert.

Kyoya hörte mir dabei einfach nur zu und verengte nur hin und wieder seine Augen ein wenig.

Kurz schnaubend fuhr ich fort.

„Tja, sagen wir es mal so, das was folgte war das meine neuen Eltern, sprich Tante und Onkel, mich benutzen wollten, in dem sie mich förmlich an die Varia verkauften… während Satoshi, welcher ein Jahr älter als ich ist, von ihnen und nur hin und wieder von den Varia trainiert wurde. Ich wurde quasi den Haien zum fraß vorgeworfen. Das einzige was positiv aus dieser Zeit bei ihnen für mich heraus gekommen ist, ist das ich stark geworden war, das und unabhängig.", sprach ich weiter, wobei meine Augen sich dabei ein klein wenig verdunkelten.

Unabhängigkeit war wirklich etwas das ich aus dem Variatraining mitgenommen hatte und worüber ich, zusammen mit der Stärke, froh drüber war… irgendwie.

Schließlich konnte ich dadurch die Zeit bei dieser gestörten Familie überstehen… naja, man sieht die Folgen daraus, ich war nie mehr wirklich das Mädchen, was ich vor dem ganzen war, was man eigentlich auch nicht erwarten konnte.

„Im Grunde wurde ich aber auch nur bis zu einem gewissen… Vorfall, direkt von den Variakernmitgliedern, sagen wir mal, unterrichtet. In dieser Zeit und danach gab es eigentlich niemand wirkliches in meinem Leben dem ich mich anvertrauen konnte, dem man gegenüber Schwäche zeigen konnte ohne getötet zu werden. Und nachdem Xanxus… naja, halt nicht da war, war alles nur noch die Hölle."

Meine Augen hielten Kyoyas gefangen, seine ließen mich nicht los, auch nicht als ich unwillkürlich nach meinem Oberarm griff, an welchem sich eine Narbe von damals befand… und nicht unbedingt die einzige.

„Aber das war auch die Zeit in der ich es schaffte mich meinem Onkel, meiner Tante und dem Bastard von Satoshi zu verweigern von dem was sie von mir erwarteten, verlangten. Ohne Xanxus hatte ich mehr Freiheiten, mehr Chancen und Gleichzeitig auch nicht. Ich sage dir nur eines Kyoya, das Mädchen welches vor dir steht, ist nicht jenes welches es mal war. Nein, ich musste stark werden um zu überleben und da spielte es keine Rolle wer ich war… vielleicht stimmt das von gerade aber auch schon nicht mehr ganz, nicht wenn ihr es ändern könnt. Und ich glaube ein klein wenig habt ihr es schon getan. Und der Grund was Satoshi mit dem ganzen zu tun hat? Er war derjenige der zum Großteil Schuld daran ist, das ich alleine war, der mich hatte töten wollen und ehrlich? Er war hin und wieder nahe dran. Alles nur weil ich zur Varia geschickt wurde, etwas was ich nie wollte und keinen Einfluss drauf hatte. Tja, wir sehen ja wo das jetzt gelandet ist."

Fast ausdruckslos sah ich den Jungen vor mir an, doch seine nächste Tat änderte dies dann schon wieder.


	18. The next step

**The next step**

Dass ich in diesem Moment überrascht war, wäre eine Übertreibung gewesen, denn ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, das der blutrünstige Kyoya, mit welchem ich die letzten Tage Tag ein, Tag aus trainiert und gekämpft hatte… so etwas machen würde.

Was er getan hatte um diese Reaktion bei mir auszulösen?

Einfach und doch umso mehr verwirrender.

Er hatte mich umarmt, schlicht und einfach und kurz, ehe nur noch seine Hand auf meinem Kopf liegen hatte, während meine Augen die Größe von Untertassen angenommen zu haben schienen und meine Wangen auf den ungewohnten Kontakt brannten.

Ich war fassungslos.

Und während meine Fassade gebrochen schien, sah Kyoya für normale Augen noch immer so aus wie er halt aussah, irgendwie desinteressiert und gefährlich.

Aber ich konnte einen Unterschied sehen, seine Augen schienen fast schon mitfühlend, jedenfalls waren sie sanfter als normal, selbst wenn es nicht viel erschien, aber noch etwas schien unter der Fassade zu liegen, etwas das mich irgendwie verwirrte: Ärger.

Ich verstand ihn in diesem Moment wirklich nicht, aber… ich glaube es war mir gerade da jetzt egal, es erschien mir so als würde er sich um mich sorgen und das alleine war schon etwas das ich vor allem von ihm nie erwartet hätte, aber es war schön, es freute mich.

So schnell wie es mir möglich war, versuchte ich meinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ehe ich den anderen leicht anlächelte.

„Hn, ich werde dir erlauben diesen idiotischen Herbivore eine Lektion zu erteilen, aber die anderen Herbivore gehören mir, verstanden Sayori?", sprach Kyoya schließlich in die entstandene Stille hinein, ehe er seine Hand von meinem Kopf nahm.

Insgeheim vermisste ich die von ihm ausgehende wärme schon ein bisschen, aber ich verdrängte diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder.

Mein lächeln wurde zu einem schmunzeln und ich trat an den anderen vorbei, meine Hände in den Taschen meiner Hose, allerdings seine Schulter streifend.

„Klingt gut Kyoya. Wie in einem Rudel, einer nimmt sich ein Glied der Zielgruppe vor und erlegt es, während der andere die anderen beschäftigt, nur in diesem Fall würd ich mal sagen, sind diese nicht besser dran als der abgesonderte."

Meine Stimme beinhaltete Belustigung und fast spürte ich Mitleid mit den Varia, aber nur fast.

Ich wusste schließlich, dass diese nicht zu unterschätzen waren, sie waren gefährlich.

Während ich mich langsam wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machte und mich von Kyoya verabschiedete, versuchte ich dabei gewisse Bilder aus meinem Kopf und meinen Erinnerungen zu verbannen, Sachen an die ich nicht denken sollte, wollte… diese kleinen Momente des Zutrauens.

* * *

><p>Mit einem schweren Seufzer und schon halbgeschlossenen Augen ließ ich mich, kaum dass ich mein Zimmer betreten hatte, auch schon auf meinen Futon fallen, ließ einen Arm meine Augen bedecken.<p>

Um mich herum war alles Still, ich war mir sicher das Lal eigentlich schon schlief, aber das konnte mir egal sein.

Meine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um die Geschehnisse dieses Abends.

Genervt atmete ich aus.

„Man, ob das gut gehen wird…? Ich glaube ich sollte es fürs erste einfach nur ignorieren, es ist das Beste so… spätestens wenn ich gegen ihn kämpfen muss… spätestens dann… aber bis dahin…", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während die Müdigkeit immer stärker wurde und ich abdriftete.

* * *

><p>„Hm? Bist du nicht dieser… Colonello-san? Du warst doch der Tutor von Ryohei, nicht?", erkundigte ich mich leicht überrascht, denn gleich nachdem ich das Dach der Schule betreten hatte, grüßte mich der Anblick des blonden, wie dieser gerade von Lal geohrfeigt wurde, hart wenn ich es mal so sagen darf.<p>

Kyoya war währenddessen schon mit Dino am Gange und versuchte diesen zu Tode zu beißen.

Auf meine Frage hin, stellte Lal kurzerhand die Schläge ein, ließ jedoch noch immer nicht vom Kragen des anderen ab und hielt ihn weiterhin fest, während ihre Miene trotz ihres kühlen und gefassten, wenn auch leicht verärgerten Ausdruckes, gleichzeitig ein wenig verlegen aussah.

Fragt mich nicht wie das möglich sein sollte, aber die Röte auf ihren Wangen war schwer zu übersehen, weshalb ich die andere einfach nur passiv anschaute.

„Ah Kiharu, da bist du ja. Ich hab mich schon gefragt wo du bleibst. Aber nun da du da bist, gut. Da heute Abend der Kampf um den Ring des Donners ist, haben wir auch weiterhin noch Zeit das Training fortzusetzen. Und da der Schüler dieses Idioten hier seinen Kampf schon hinter sich hat, wird er mir mal ein klein wenig helfen dich weiterhin in Form zu bringen. Verstanden?", kam es von der dunkelblauhaarigen, während sie den anderen nun doch noch von ihrem Griff befreite.

Colonello hatte sich, kaum dass sie ihn wieder freigegeben hatte auch schon wieder gefasst und grinste zuerst mich und dann auch noch einmal Lal an.

„Hey, kora! Wie ich sehe hast du Lals höllisches Training bisher schon überlebt, Respekt dafür. Sie kann ein ziemlich spartanischer Lehrer sein, kora. Aber sie ist die beste die ich kenne und wenn einer es schafft jemanden in Form zu bringen, dann ist es meine Lal hier.", grinste der blonde vor sich hin, erhielt aber noch einmal einen kräftigen Schlag von Lal, ehe sie sich erneut mir zuwandte.

„Hmpf, hör nicht auf diesen Idioten hier und mach dich lieber an die Arbeit. Heute wird noch einmal an deinen Reflexen und deiner Beweglichkeit gearbeitet.", mit diesen Worten, noch immer leicht roten Wangen und einer schussbereiten Feuerwaffe in den Händen, zeigte sie auf mich, während auch Colonello seine Rifle bereit machte, welcher trotz des feuerroten Handabdruckes auf seiner Wange ernst dreinschaute.

„Versuch den Kugeln auszuweichen.", war das einzige was ich hörte, ehe der Kugelregen begann.


	19. Uncertainty

**Uncertainty**

Zwei Schießwütigen Arcobaleno auszuweichen war wirklich nicht das leichteste, nein definitiv nicht!

Vor allem nicht wenn beide auch noch so perfekt in der Lage waren zu zielen, auf dieser Distanz und ich durfte nichts weiter machen als ausweichen.

Ohne Waffe.

Ich verstehe zwar die Sache mit den Reflexen, aber ganz ohne Waffe ist mir das nun doch auch schon ein wenig zu viel.

Glück nur, das sämtliches früheres Training und meine auch so nun nicht schlechten Reflexe, sich auszahlten und ich wirklich nur mit ein paar Schrammen durch Streifschüssen davon kam.

Hieß aber trotzdem nicht, dass ich danach nicht fertig war.

Zwei Arcobaleno waren schlimmer als einer, vor allem wenn einer der beiden dauernd mit der anderen herum flirtete und diese den anderen dann immer wieder eine, oder auch mal gerne eine mehr, verpasste, trotz der Tatsache das sie dann immer wieder rot anlief und leicht zu stottern begann.

Notiz an mich dabei: Die beiden haben sowas von was am Laufen, aber wenn du Lal gegenüber was davon erwähnst bist du Tot!

Bei Colonello… naja, bei diesen Balzversuchen würde ihn das nur noch mehr anstacheln.

Im Großen und Ganzen verlief das Training gut, aber wie ich dazu gekommen bin danach Kyoya, Tetsuya, Dino und Colonello zu mir nach Hause einzuladen, das weiß ich nun auch nicht mehr.

Vor allem nicht, das Kyoya von allen Leuten zustimmte.

* * *

><p>Zusammen mit Lal, Colonello und Kyoya befand ich mich dann auch schon wenig später, kaum dass unser Training geendet hatte, im meinem Wohnzimmer und tranken eine Tasse Tee.<p>

Dino war wie auch Tetsuya aufgrund von plötzlicher Arbeit nicht in der Lage gewesen zu kommen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es wenigstens mit dem blonden ein wenig… lebhafter gewesen wäre.

So allerdings, war das lebhafteste Colonellos versuch Lal rumzukriegen und deren Ohrfeigen für ihn.

In dieser Zeit hatte ich es geschafft mich schnell zu duschen und mir meinen Yukata anzuziehen und Kyoya ebenfalls ins Bad zu schicken, wobei ich diesem einen alten Yukata meines Großvaters… oder gehörte der meinen Vater?- bereitlegte.

Ich muss sagen, dass ich positiv überrascht war, dass der andere nichts gegen diese Kleiderwahl, noch etwas gegen den Tee hatte, nicht vielen gefiel dieses, wenn auch nur leicht, traditionelle.

Nun saßen wir also da und tranken unsere Getränke und genossen für den Moment den er andauerte, die Stille die herrschte, während die Zeit langsam immer weiter verstrich.

Schließlich stellte ich meine Tasse auf den Tisch und wandte mich den beiden Arcobaleno zu.

„Okay, ich weiß ja, dass wir heute nicht mit unseren Kämpfen dran sein werden, aber könntet ihr uns mal sagen wer heute dran ist? Ich bin am überlegen ob ich nachher mal vorbeischauen sollte oder nicht.", zuckte ich mit den Schultern, während die Blicke der anderen für einen Augenblick auf mir lagen.

Kyoya sah dem ganzen ebenfalls zu, wobei ich mir sicher war das auch er mindestens ein wenig Interesse an dem Ganzen hatte.

Colonello war derjenige der nach kurzem Überlegen schließlich vorsichtig antwortete.

„Heute ist der Kampf um den Ring des Donners, Levi-A-Than gegen Lambo Bovino, kora.", gab der blauäugige schließlich bekannt.

Kaum das ich das gehört hatte, schoss mir ein Bild Levis in den Kopf, dieser leicht paranoide, etwas perverse Stalker von Xanxus, aber der Name Lambo sagte mir nichts… nur Bovino.

„Bovino… war das nicht auch eine kleine Mafia Famiglia?", erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig, woraufhin ich ein nicken der beiden Kleinkinder erntete, Kyoya neben mir hatte mittlerweile seine Augen geschlossen und erschien ein klein wenig abwesend.

„Ja, die Bovino sind eine kleine Famiglie die eher für ihre etwas spezielleren Waffen bekannt sind wie zum Beispiel die Dekadenbazooka. Aber das ist mir eigentlich egal.", erklärte Lal ruhig und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Tee.

Ich verzog aber mein Gesicht ein wenig.

„Aber… was hat das nun genau mit dem Kandidaten des Wächters zu tun? Es ist mir jetzt egal ob er von einer anderen Famiglia ist oder nicht, ich würde gerne ein wenig mehr über diesen Lambo wissen. Denn wer auch immer das ist, wird bei Levi gegen Elektroangriffen zurechtkommen müssen und mit seiner Persönlichkeit… wirklich, das ist ein richtiger Speichellecker wenn es um Xanxus geht…", murmelte ich zum Schluss noch mal und schüttelte mich bei einer eher unfreiwilligen Erinnerung.

Die Augen der Arcobaleno wurden nun hart und auch aus meinen Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, das selbst Kyoya ein klein wenig angespannt war.

Wieder war es Colonello der mir dieses Mal antwortete.

„Lambo ist eine Nervensäge in einem Kuhkostüm und der jüngste der Wächter im Alter von fünf Jahren, kora.", kam die Antwort und hätte ich gerade meinen Tee weiter getrunken, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich an diesem verschluckt.

Wirklich, bei allem was mir heilig war, mir war es ja eigentlich egal wer in der Mafia war, es hatte mich nie wirklich betroffen bei meinen Versuchen mich heraus zu halten, aber nun sah das anders aus.

Ein fünfjähriger gegen diesen Riesen von Levi?!

„Das ist doch jetzt ein Scherz oder? Ich meine es sollte schon noch Grenzen geben, vor allem da ein Wächter des Vongolabosses ständige Lebensgefahr bedeutet… aber ein Kind? Und dann auch noch von einer so kleinen Famiglia…", nuschelte ich vor mich hin, wobei ich den schwarzhaarigen neben mir ein leises „Hn" von sich geben hörte.

Na wenigstens einer der mir zustimmte.

Lal und Colonello schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Gerade weil es die Bovino sind und er der beste Kandidat ist… laut Reborn und diesem Idioten von Iemitsu.", murrte die dunkelhaarige, ehe erneute Stille über uns fiel.

Ich war mir nun auch nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich den Kampf nun sehen wollte oder nicht.


	20. You're interesting

**You're interesting**

Colonello und Lal hatten sich nach ihrem Tee schließlich noch verzogen und uns alleine gelassen, wobei mir das gerade schon ein klein wenig egal war was die beiden machten… solange das Haus nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise beschädigt wurde, was bei Colonellos Anmachversuchen allerdings nicht auszuschließen war.

Kyoya und ich hatten uns derweilen auf die Veranda begeben und sahen uns den Sonnenuntergang an, zusammen mit den fallenden Blüten des Pfirsichbaumes der im Garten über einen kleinen Teich stand.

Zwar war ich nun nicht über das Schweigen des schwarzhaarigen überrascht, allerdings über die Tatsache das er noch immer da war und mir Gesellschaft leistete, nichts dagegen zu haben schien.

Die Kuriosität gewann schließlich doch noch die Oberhand von mir.

„Ne Kyoya, du bist heute irgendwie… du kommst mir heute ruhiger vor als sonst. Ist etwas? Für normal glaube ich auch nicht das du so der Typ bist der auch wirklich kommt, wenn er eingeladen wird, mit anderen Personen und dann sich auch noch so im Haus einer eigentlich Fremden benimmt, als wäre er da zu Hause… Von dem was ich bisher herausfinden konnte über dich, passt das nicht so unbedingt… aber es ist schon interessant.", erkundigte ich mich schließlich, während mein Blick auch weiterhin auf die durch die Luft segelnden Blüten gerichtet war.

Neben mir vernahm ich ein uninteressiertes „Hn".

„Wer weiß, vielleicht interessierst du mich einfach so sehr, dass ich meine Gewohnheiten auch einmal zur Seite legen kann? Es passiert nicht oft, dass ich einen weiteren Karnivore begegne, vor allem nicht einem Mädchen. Du bist interessant.", gab der andere mir schließlich zur Antwort.

Meine Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment etwas, ehe ich sie schloss und ein schmunzeln meine Lippen zierte.

„Hm? Ich und interessant? Ich danke dir für das Kompliment, aber ich weiß nicht ob es auch gerechtfertigt ist. Wobei, ich glaube ich muss mich geschmeichelt fühlen, dass du mich als Karnivore ansiehst. Wenigstens einer der mich zu akzeptieren scheint, auch wenn ich das Argument ‚Du bist Interessant' nicht unbedingt als Grund anerkenne.", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin, während ich nun mit halbgeschlossenen Augen meinen Blick gen Himmel richtete, auf welchem die leichten Umrisse des Mondes zu erkennen waren, wenn auch nur schwach, während dunkle Wolken aufzukommen schienen.

Kyoya neben mir schien kaum merklich einen Seufzer von sich zu geben, nur aufgrund der stille zu vernehmen und trotz seiner Maske die er trug.

Es war merkwürdig, er benahm sich so anders als die letzten Tage die ich mit ihm zusammen verbracht hatte, aber ich kam nicht umhin zu denken das es so okay war, jedem das seine und wer weiß?

Vielleicht durfte ich mir ja sogar etwas darauf einbilden, das ich seine Maske brechen konnte, wenn auch nur ein wenig.

Mit einem Seufzen meinerseits sah ich nun direkt zu Kyoya neben mir und sprach ein Thema an, welches mich seit vorhin schon wurmte.

„Was hältst du von der Geschichte das Lambo, ein kleines Kind, gegen einen Attentäter der Varia, der besten Vongolas, antreten wird?", mein Ton war fest, leise, ernst.

Ich persönlich musste nämlich sagen, dass mir das Ganze nicht gefiel.

Ich meine, das war doch einfach nicht richtig!

Kyoyas sturmgraue Augen sahen mich währenddessen an und musterten mich, ehe er mir antwortete.

„Wenn der Herbivore stark genug ist sich zu behaupten… aber es ist gegen die Regeln für ein kleines Kind so spät an einen Kampf teilzunehmen.", gab der andere seine Meinung bekannt, seine Miene änderte sich kein bisschen während er das sagte, aber diese Worte ließen mich verstehen das er ebenfalls nicht ganz mit der Situation einverstanden war, darum seine Erwähnung eines Regelmissbrauches.

Ruhig sah ich ihn an, während meine Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen und ich mich langsam von meinem Platz erhob und mich ein wenig streckte.

„Ne Kyoya, du bist eigentlich wirklich ein netter Kerl, egal wie du auf andere wirken magst. Versteckst alles hinter einer Maske der Belanglosigkeit, der Gewalt… okay, das ist keine Maske, du magst es zu kämpfen, aber du tust all dies eigentlich nur um anderen zu helfen, das zu beschützen was dir wichtig ist. Wirklich, nicht viele können so etwas von sich behaupten. Und dann als Böser abgestempelt zu werden… du bist stark Kyoya, interessanter als ich es je sein werde, davon gehe ich mal aus.", verkündete ich den anderen meine Gedanken über ihn, nur um im nächsten Moment zur Seite auszuweichen als eine Tonfa des Weges geschwungen kam und auf meine Rippen gerichtet.

„Hn, überschätz dich nicht mit deinen Vermutungen.", gab der andere bekannt, gab aber im Endeffekt nichts zu, noch stritt er es ab.

Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihn mit ruhiger Miene an.

„Wie du meinst. Mir ist es übrigens egal ob du noch bleibst oder nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich zum heutigen Kampf gehen werde. Die normalen Kämpfe sind eine Sache, aber ein Kind, einen fünfjährigen bei so etwas zuzusehen kann ich nicht.", erklärte ich dem schwarzhaarigen vor mir, ehe ich mich umdrehte und ins Haus trat.

Ich war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass er verschwunden war als ich mich wieder umdrehte um die Tür hinter mir zu schließen.

Alles was ich tat waren meine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen lächeln zu verziehen und mich in mein Zimmer auf zu machen.

Die Blitze welche später als es dunkel war zu sehen waren, entgingen mir jedoch nicht und ich kam nicht darum ein schlechtes Gefühl zu haben.

Bevor ich schließlich einschlief, beschloss ich am nächsten Tag Tsunayoshi und die anderen aufzusuchen.


	21. Concern

**Concern**

Der Tag begann irgendwie bedrückt.

Das war das erste was ich sagen konnte, kaum dass ich aufgewacht war und zu meiner Überraschung einen fein säuberlich zusammengefalteten Yukata neben meinem Futon entdeckte.

Mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue wurde mir in dem Moment klar, das Kyoya in meinem Zimmer gewesen sein musste während ich geschlafen hatte… und ich hatte es nicht bemerkt.

Gott, das ich das noch nicht einmal hinbekommen habe… aber wenigstens nett von ihm ihn mir wieder zu geben, obwohl er ihn auch hätte behalten können, es wäre mir egal gewesen.

Aber diese Art Spannung verschwand nicht, sie schien in der Luft zu hängen.

Seufzend begann ich mich schließlich für den Tag fertig zu machen, mit der Ansage von Lal zum Frühstück, das ich quasi einen freien Tag vom Training hatte, machte ich mich dann auch zum Haus von Tsunayoshi auf.

.

Kaum das Tsunayoshis Haus in mein Sichtfeld kam, hörte ich auch schon Stimmen, welche sich kurz darauf als Takeshi und Ryohei entpuppten, als diese um eine Ecke kamen und ebenso wie ich auf dasselbe Haus zusteuerten.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schien mich dabei von allen als erstes zu bemerken und grinste mich breit, wenn auch mit etwas angespannten Gesichtszügen, an.

„Yo Kiharu! Was machst du denn hier, bist du auch auf den Weg zu Tsuna?", erkundigte Takeshi sich gleich bei mir, kaum dass ich zu den Jungs aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Ja, bin ich. Ich wollte mich noch einmal danach erkundigen wie es Decimo geht und auch dem Blitzwächter Lambo… Lal-san konnte mir nicht wirklich viele Informationen über den gestrigen Kampf liefern und da ich ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte…", zuckte ich mit den Schultern, während ich die anderen beiden weiterhin aus den Augenwinkeln ein wenig beobachtete.

Während Ryohei ein wenig sehr ruhig erschien, spannte sich auch Takeshis Gesichtsausdruck wieder ein klein wenig, wenn auch nur kaum merklich an.

Aber ehe dieser mir antworten konnte, tat es jemand anderes für ihn.

„Es ist knapp gewesen. Hätte der Effekt der Dekadenbazooka länger gehalten, wäre der Kampf zu Lambos Gunsten ausgegangen, aber so wie es nun aussieht, hat auch Dame-Tsuna hier seinen Himmelsring verloren. Auch wenn er in seinem Handeln sich wie ein richtiger Boss verhalten hat, als er Lambo vor Levi-A-Than gerettet hat ohne groß an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Der kleine Scheißer befindet sich noch in Medizinischer Behandlung.", mischte Reborn sich nun ein, welcher mit einem Mal auf der Schulter des happy-go-lucky Baseballspielers auftauchte und seinen Fedora ein wenig zur Begrüßung nach unten zog.

„Ciaussu, Sayori.", nickte der Arcobaleno mir zu, während ich ebenfalls nickte.

„Reborn-san.", grüßte ich meinerseits, versucht bei dem was ich gerade gehört hatte, es mir nicht zu nahe kommen zu lassen.

„Reborn, wo-huh? Kiharu-san, Yamamoto, Onii-san! Was macht ihr den hier?", kam es plötzlich von einem brünetten Jungen, welcher zusammen mit einem anderen Jungen ungefähr mein Alter, aus dem Haus gerannt kam, welches wir zuvor angesteuert hatten.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten unwillig, bei dem Anblick des jüngeren und ich neigte meinen Kopf erneut leicht.

„Morgen Decimo. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur wegen des Ringkampfs gestern erkundigen und möglicherweise dem Training beiwohnen, da ich selber einen freien Tag zu haben scheine, während Bucking Bronco sich weiterhin mit Kyoyas Training beschäftigt.", ich zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust, Reborns Mundwinkel zogen sich währenddessen ein wenig nach oben.

Tsunayoshi hingegen schien mit einem Mal ziemlich bedrückt zu wirken, gleichzeitig jedoch begann sich Entschlossenheit in seinen braunen Augen zu sammeln und für einen Moment glaubte ich das diese warmen braunen Augen orange aufblitzten.

Doch da es so schnell wieder verschwunden wie es gekommen war, schob ich diesen Gedanken ein wenig zurück und fuhr fort.

„Aber ich glaube, dass ich vorher noch einmal zu deinem Blitzwächter möchte, wenn das okay ist.", meinte ich weiter und sah zwischen den anderen hin und her, ehe Tsunayoshi nickte.

„Lambo-dono befindet sich momentan hier.", kam es dann von dem blauäugigen Jungen neben Tsunayoshi, als dieser mir einen Zettel mit einer Adresse reichte, ehe er sich mir gegenüber verbeugte und mich freundlich anlächelte.

„Mein Name ist Basil, und ihrer?", stellte er sich schließlich vor, als ich das Stück Papier entgegen nahm.

Leicht amüsiert von seiner Art sah ich ihn an.

„Kiharu Sayori. Danke für die Information Basil-kun.", entgegnete ich, ehe ich mich noch einmal an Reborn wandte, welcher den anderen Jungs für den Moment bei ihrer Unterhaltung, welche ausgebrochen war, zugeschaut hatte.

„Meinetwegen kannst du später kommen, wer weiß? Vielleicht kannst du ja auch eine Hilfe für Tsunas Training sein.", zuckte der Arcobaleno mit den Schultern, ehe sich ein gewisses Glitzern in seinen Augen zeigte, welches nichts Gutes zu versprechen schien.

Stellte sich nur die Frage für wen, als er mir eine kleine Karte reichte, wahrscheinlich zu ihren Trainingsplatz.

Tsunayoshi wandte sich ebenfalls noch mal zu mir und lächelte mich von seinem Part aus ein wenig leichter als zuvor an.

Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, drehte ich mich um und begann mich ein paar Schritte von ihnen zu entfernen.

„Ich werde später wiederkommen Decimo und sehen aus was du gemacht bist. Aber von dem was ich nun schon gehört habe, kann ich sagen das ich für den Moment zufrieden bin mit dem was ich gesehen habe. Du hast das richtige gemacht und wäre ich da gewesen… ja, du hast das richtige getan. Aber noch ist nichts vorbei und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich es bereuen werde auch weiterhin an deiner Seite zu kämpfen oder zu sein, selbst wenn nur aus dem Hintergrund.", sagte ich laut genug für den anderen zu hören beim gehen, ehe ich um die nächste Ecke bog und die anderen zurück ließ..


	22. The feeling of belonging

**The feeling of belonging**

Als ich die auf dem Zettel angegebene Adresse und schließlich auch das gewünschte Zimmer erreichte, war ich überrascht mich Auge um Auge Kyoko gegenüber zu sehen, zusammen mit zwei weiteren brünetten, wobei eine ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden trug und eine Midori Mittelschuluniform trug, während die andere mich verdächtig an Tsunayoshi erinnerte, sie besaßen exakt die gleichen Augen.

Kyoko war die erste die die Stille durchbrach die mit meinem eintreten ins Zimmer entstanden war.

„Oh Sayori-san! Was machst du denn hier? Bist du auch hier um Lambo-kun zu besuchen?", erkundigte die andere sich lächelnd, während sie auf das Bett mitten im Zimmer zeigte, wo ein kleiner Junge mit Afro zu schlafen schien.

Ich nickte nur, ehe ich mich den anderen beiden Personen in diesem Zimmer zuwandte und neigte meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Begrüßung.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Kiharu Sayori. Ich bin eine Bekannte von Sawada Tsunayoshi und wollte mich nach dem kleinen erkundigen.", stellte ich mich vor, ehe ich sah wie die Augen der anderen beiden aufzuleuchten schienen.

Das Mädchen mit dem Zopf kam als erste auf mich zu und nahm meine Hände in ihre, mich die ganze Zeit anlächelnd.

„Hahi, mein Name ist Miura Haru! Wenn du Freunde mit Tsuna-san und Kyoko-chan bist, dann lass uns auch Freunde sein!", entkam es der anderen, Haru, auch schon ein wenig hyper.

Ihre Art überraschte mich ehrlich schon ein wenig, aber ich konnte nicht leugnen das meine Mundwinkel nicht doch ein klein wenig nach oben zuckten.

Im nächsten Moment stand dann auch schon die andere kurzhaarige neben Haru und lächelte mich breit an und ich könnte schwören ich sah Blumen, Herzen und Glitter im Hintergrund um sie herum.

„Ara, du bist also eine Freundin von Tsu-kun? Dann warst du es also die letztens da war! Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht schon vorher getroffen habe, ich bin Sawada Nana, Tsu-kuns Mutter. Es freut mich sehr, dass mein Sohn sich mit so süßen Mädchen wie dir, Kyoko-chan und Haru-chan angefreundet hat! Wenn du willst kannst du mich Mama nennen.", verkündete Nana fröhlich.

Ich sah sie dabei einfach nur blank an, nicht wissend wie ich darauf nun antworten sollte, merkte jedoch gleichzeitig die Hitze in meine Wangen steigend.

Diese Leute… es kam mir vor als wäre ich in einem Raum mit naiven, leicht hyperaktiven Kleinkindern in einem Raum!

Ein völliger Unterschied zu der Atmosphäre als ich den Raum zuvor betreten hatte.

Okay, ein Kleinkind ist auch in dem Raum, wenn auch bewusstlos, was mich zu meinem eigentlichen Grund brachte warum ich hier war…

Schnell und vorsichtig löste ich mich also wieder von den anderen und trat einen Schritt näher an das Bett heran.

„…danke Nana-san, aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen und wollte nur einmal kurz vorbei gucken… wie geht es dem Kleinen denn nun? Mir ist nur bekannt, dass er medizinisch versorgt werden musste.", versuchte ich es erneut und sah zwischen den anderen hin und her, beobachtete ihre Reaktionen.

Fast augenblicklich wurde der Blick Nanas ein wenig bedrückter und ihr Lächeln sah nicht mehr ganz so leicht aus wie nur Sekunden zuvor und auch Haru und Kyoko sahen ein wenig bedrückter aus.

„Es ist in Ordnung… es sieht wohl nur schlimmer aus als es ist und er schläft nur…", begann Nana zu erklären, schien dem ganzen jedoch selber nicht so genau zu glauben, man sah ihr die Sorge sofort in den großen braunen Augen an.

Den anderen beiden Mädchen ging es nicht anders.

„K-keine Sorge! Ich bin mir sicher Lambo-chan geht es ganz schnell wieder besser!", versuchte Haru die Stimmung wieder etwas zu lockern, trotz des leichten Stotterns in der Stimme.

Das zu hören ließ mich trotz dessen irgendwie ein wenig leichter fühlen, auch wenn die Wörter eigentlich eher an die anderen beiden gerichtet waren, da sie allein schon vom ansehen her am meisten mitgenommen erschienen, aber trotz dessen beruhigte auch mich es und das obwohl ich Lambo, den kleinen Blitzwächter, eigentlich gar nicht kannte.

Wirklich, diese Famiglia ging mir jetzt schon so nahe…

Ich kannte noch nicht einmal das Mitglied und doch machte ich mir sorgen, auch wenn ich sagen könnte, das es daran lag das es um ein Kind ging…

Aber wirklich, ich glaube ich wurde weicher je länger ich mich hier in Namimori befand, glücklicher zu einem gewissen Punkt.

.

Ich blieb nicht mehr lange bei den anderen und verabschiedete mich schließlich, nachdem Kyoko und Haru entschlossen hatten, das ich unbedingt mit ihnen zusammen Kuchen essen gehen sollte… sagten etwas von wegen, um unsere Freundschaft zu vertiefen.

Aber waren wir wirklich Freunde?

Ich meine ich kannte sie nicht lange, kannte auch die anderen nicht wirklich, außer vielleicht Kyoya ein bisschen, aber gleich Freunde?

Es erschien mir irgendwie fremd und doch fühlte ich etwas Warmes in meiner Brust bei diesen Gedanken und neben diesen Begriff von Freundschaft war da auch noch dieses andere Wort in meinem Kopf das mich nicht loslassen wollte, das mit diesem warmen Gefühl einherging und das eindeutig mit den von Vongola zu tun hatte: Familie.

Nicht Famiglia sondern Familie.

Dieser Gedanke ließ mich meine Augen schließen, während ich leichtfüßig und kaum einen Ton von mir gebend zwischen den Bäumen hindurch schritt und nur hin und wieder auf die Karte in meinen Händen schaute, die mich durch den Wald hindurch navigierte.

Und wirklich, es dauerte auch nicht so sonderlich lange, bis ich Kampfgeräusche vernehmen konnte die geradewegs aus der Richtung kamen, in welche ich gerade unterwegs war und so wie sich das anhörte, klang das ganze Interessant.

Das Bild das sich mir dann bot, war es umso mehr.

Tanzendes blau und orange.


	23. Dying Will Flames

**Dying Will Flames**

Es war wirklich faszinierend, all diese Flammen die ich vor mir sah, erschienen mir nicht wirklich.

Okay, ich sah sie klar und deutlich vor mir, aber ein Teil von mir wollte irgendwie nicht so ganz begreifen, warum die zwei kämpfenden Jungen Flammen auf der Stirn trugen.

Der andere Teil jedoch sagte mir, dass es halt was mit Vongola zu tun hatte.

Jedenfalls bei Tsunayoshi, denn wenn ich ihn so sah, sah er dem Bild Vongola Primos welches ich einmal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte verdammt ähnlich!

Was genau diese Flammen jedoch waren… nun, erklärt wurde es mir bisher nicht, sie sahen einfach nur aus wie Flammen, bunt aber trotz dessen gefährlich.

Obwohl, das war vieles in der Mafia; Sachen versteckt hinter einer harmlos wirkenden Fassade und so wie sich das Ganze zu entwickeln schien, passte Tsunayoshi ganz klar ebenfalls in dieses Bild, denn er war definitiv nicht harmlos!

Seine Bewegungen erschienen zwar noch nicht so natürlich zu sein wie jemand der über Jahre hinweg den Nahkampf trainiert hatte, aber trotz dessen schienen seine Bewegungen in gewisser Weise fließend und kraftvoll.

Basil hingegen schien mehr Erfahrung zu haben als der brünette, was jedoch höchstwahrscheinlich daran liegen könnte, das er in der CEDEF aufgewachsen war, als er mit seinen in blauen Flammen getauchten Waffen angriff.

Beide schienen vollkommen konzentriert zu sein und schienen mich demnach auch nicht zu bemerken, als ich mich in Richtung Reborn bewegte.

.

„Du bist also da. Und wie war dein Besuch bei der Nervensäge?", erkundigte der Arcobaleno sich, wobei er mir nur einen kurzen Blick zu warf, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Schüler richtete.

Ich zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Es… war in Ordnung. Ich war jedoch überrascht auf Kyoko, Haru und Nana-san zu treffen. Ich kann es ehrlich jedoch kaum glauben, dass die drei so wenig von der Situation zu wissen scheinen… ihr habt sie nicht aufgeklärt, auch wenn sie so nahe am Geschehen zu sein scheinen?", eröffnete ich meine Gedanken den anderen gegenüber, verzog mein Gesicht jedoch dabei.

Reborn vor mir bewegte sich kein Stück als er sprach.

„Es ist nicht nötig sie mit hinein zu ziehen, sie sind nur weitere Zivilisten. Zudem wurde mir aufgetragen Sawada Nana von der Mafia fernzuhalten und sie nicht darüber zu aufzuklären.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Fedoraträger, wobei meine Miene sich verfinsterte.

„Das ist aber nicht richtig so, sie sind zu nahe, schon zu tief drin verstrickt allein schon aufgrund des Kontaktes mit Tsunayoshi und dir. Es wäre unverantwortlich sie ununterrichtet und ohne Kenntnisse der Selbstverteidigung zu belassen.", murmelte ich vor mich hin, wobei es mir ein klein wenig egal erschien ob der andere es nun hörte oder nicht, es war schließlich meine Meinung und es sollte eigentlich jedem bewusst sein, wie hoch die Gefahr war.

Das leise Seufzen neben mir entging mir dabei fast, als Leon sich in eine grüne Pistole verwandelte.

„Ich stimme dir dabei nur ungern zu, aber du hast Recht. Aber es liegt nicht an mir das zu entscheiden, ich erfülle nur meine Aufgabe.", meinte der andere noch einmal monoton, ehe er einmal in die Luft feuerte, was die kämpfenden Jungs vor uns zum stoppen brachte in ihrem tun.

Tief orange und blaue Augen wandten sich in unsere Richtung und sahen uns an, ehe die Flammen auf den Köpfen der Jungen erloschen und diese ein wenig aus der Puste… okay, ein wenig mehr, aussahen.

Tsunayoshis Blick wirkte dabei aber auch ein klein wenig überrascht, anscheinend schien er vergessen zu haben, dass ich kommen wollte.

Ich grinste ein klein wenig.

„Kiharu-san? Was machs-? Oh.", begann der brünette zuerst, schien das ich recht hatte, ehe er sich zu erinnern schien.

„Decimo, Basil-kun. Wie ich sehe habt ihr schon ordentlich angefangen mit dem Training.", grinste ich die anderen ein klein wenig an, ehe ich mich wieder zu Reborn wandte.

„Aber eine Frage habe ich… was genau sind diese Flammen gewesen? Ich glaube zwar sowas schon einmal auf einen Bild gesehen zu haben… aber ich habe keine Ahnung was das genau ist."

Nicht zu vergessen, ich glaube sowas ähnliches in anderer Form bei Xanxus mal gesehen zu haben damals… aber ich war mir nicht sicher.

Reborn sah mich von unter seinem Fedora kurz musternd an, ehe er nickte.

„Diese Flammen werden auch als Flammen des letzten Willens oder anders, Dying Will Flames, bezeichnet. Sie sind eine Verkörperung unseres Entschlusses, welche wie du gesehen hast in Form von Flammen dargestellt wird. Aber jetzt geht es erst einmal um euer Training. Ich möchte, dass du gegen Dame-Tsuna hier antrittst und ihn mal ein wenig forderst. Basil ist zwar aufgrund der Fähigkeit Hyper Dying Will Mode zu betreten ein guter Gegner, aber es ist besser, wenn Dame-Tsuna hier ein wenig mehr Abwechslung mit seinen Gegnern hat. Zudem dürfte dir das Ganze auch nicht schaden, da dein Kampf immer noch bevorsteht.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige, woraufhin ich nur nickte.

Trotz dessen hatte er mich nun ein wenig neugierig auf diese Todeswillen Flammen gemacht und so wie sich das angehört hatte, war das auch noch nicht das Ende der ganzen Erklärung gewesen, nein, dazu gehörte noch ein wenig mehr.

Mein Grinsen wurde ein klein wenig breiter bei dem Gedanken und mit halb geschlossenen Augen begann ich mein Kusarigama hervor zu holen und auf meinen Boss zuzugehen, während Basil begann neben Reborn zu treten, welcher seine Leon-Pistole dieses Mal auf Tsunayoshi gerichtet hatte.

Der braunhaarige sah mich dabei allerdings nicht sonderlich begeistert an und wirkte eher nervös, ehe mich im nächsten Moment nach einem Pistolenschuss ruhige, orangene Augen statt braune ansahen.

Ich begann meine Waffe an der Kette kreisen zu lassen.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen was du kannst."


	24. Flaming workout

**Flaming workout**

Kaum hatte ich meine Worte ausgesprochen, begann ich auch schon mein Kusarigama auf den anderen zu schnellen zu lassen, während ich selber schnell und in leicht geduckter Haltung folgte um den Moment auszunutzen, wenn er mit der Waffe beschäftigt war, wenn er denn drauf reinfiel.

Ein leises grinsen schlich sich mir auf die Lippen, als ich sah wie Tsunayoshi es schaffte meiner Waffe auszuweichen und sich bereit machte meinen angedeuteten Schlag entgegen zu treten, nur um sich doch noch einmal zur Seite zu schmeißen, als ich so an der Kette zog, das die daran befestigte Waffe wieder zu mir zurück kam und Tsunayoshi gerade noch an der Wange streifte.

„Gute Reaktionszeit…", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin, ehe ich den Moment nutzte um mich zu drehen und einen rund-house-kick zu vollführen, welcher den anderen noch in der Seite erwischte und diesen somit ein wenig über den Boden schlittern ließ.

„…aber nicht gut genug.", grinste ich erneut, ehe ich dieses Mal meine Kette kreisen ließ, meine Augen direkt auf den anderen gerichtet und in Konzentration verengt.

Die orangenen Augen des brünetten behielten mich ebenfalls in Blick und schienen auf jede meiner Bewegungen zu achten, versuchten es, während die Flammen um seine Hände und auf seiner Stirn tanzten.

Aber ich ließ mich davon nicht ablenken und entschied mich dazu erst einmal in den Nahkampf zu wechseln und zu sehen wie er damit auf die Dauer mit der zusätzlichen Waffe zu Recht kam, schließlich wollte ich wissen was mein Boss oder eher zukünftiger Boss alles drauf hatte, vor allem mir diesen Flammen von ihm.

Ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen und mit kühler Miene, ließ ich die Kette schnell um meine Hand wickeln und nahm auch mein Kusarigama an sich in meinen Mund um meine Hände größtenteils frei zu haben.

Ich bemerkte wie sich die orangenen Augen Tsunayoshis für einen kurzen Moment zu weiten schienen, ehe er sich wieder fasste und meine Hand mit seiner in Flammen getauchten abfing und mit der anderen ebenfalls zum Schlag ausholte.

Allerdings entzog ich ihm meine Hand so schnell es ging wieder, wobei ich feststellte, dass diese Flammen gar nicht weh taten, sondern einfach nur warm und freundlich waren, fast schon tröstlich…

Ich konnte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig nach hinten lehnen um den auf mich zukommenden Schlag auszuweichen und ließ mich gleich mit nach hinten fallen, wobei ich versuchte den braunhaarigen gleichzeitig noch in den Kiefer zu treten, was dieser jedoch auswich, indem er mithilfe seiner Flammen nach oben schoss.

Meine Augen verengten sich weiter und nahmen die neue Position des anderen wahr, während ich mich in geduckter Haltung auf den Boden befand, bereit dazu im nächsten Moment nach vorne zu schnellen sollte sich mir eine gute Gelegenheit bieten.

Tsunayoshi allerdings blieb nicht einfach nur ruhig in der Luft, sondern begann in einer irren Geschwindigkeit um mich herum zu fliegen, wobei ich mir sicher war, das sich diese Geschwindigkeit mit mehr Training sogar noch weiter steigern könnte.

Trotz dessen konnte ich ihm im Auge behalten und blieb auf der Hut und verzog mein Gesicht, als der andere es schaffte mich seitlich am Arm mit einem Tritt zu erwischen, der, wenn er richtig getroffen hätte und ein wenig mehr Kraft besessen hätte, locker meine Schulter hätte ausrenken können, wenn nicht sogar einen Knochen brechen.

Aber die Kraft fehlte ihm noch, dafür schienen ihn aber diese Flammen zu helfen, indem er deren Rückstoß zu seinem Vorteil verwendete.

Clever in diesem Fall, aber wenn es nicht richtig eingesetzt werden konnte, brachte das nur wenig… weh tat es aber trotzdem und ich verbiss mich ein klein wenig stärker in den Griff meines Kusarigamas, ehe ich meinen Kopf schnell zur Seite drehte und meine Waffe erneut fliegen schickte, die Kette um meiner Hand dabei locker, damit sie sich nicht in die Haut schneiden konnte, während ich gleichzeitig das Gewicht welches daran hing fest zwischen den Fingern hielt.

Mein kleiner Trick schien auch noch zu funktionieren, zwar erwischte ich Tsunayoshi nicht mit meiner Klinge, was ich eigentlich auch nicht wirklich vor hatte, sondern schaffte es dem anderen damit den Weg abzuschneiden, als dieser gerade versuchte in diese Richtung zu gelangen.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig nach oben, als sich mein Kusarigama durch den Schwung und den Jungen der gegen die Kette geflogen ist, um ihn wandte und somit quasi fesselte.

Nicht mehr in der Lage sich in der Luft zu halten, nun da seine Arme so an seinen Körper gedrückt wurden, landete Tsunayoshi mit einem dumpfen laut auf den Boden, sah nur noch einmal kurz, wie er versuchte die Intensität der Flammen zu erhöhen, was ich an der Hitze besagter Flammen ausmachte, ehe diese mit einem Mal ganz verlöschten.

Ruhigen Schrittes ging ich auf den mittlerweile wieder braunäugigen zu und lächelte ihn ein klein wenig an, ehe ich ihn von den Ketten befreite.

„D-danke Kiharu-san… du warst wirklich gut! Es kam mir zwischendurch sogar fast so vor, als wenn Hibari-san versucht mich zu Tode zu beißen…", entkam es den anderen gleich darauf, wobei der letzte Part eher so dahin getuschelt war.

Dieser Satz allerdings ließ mich leicht auflachen, etwas das ich nicht sonderlich oft tat und hielt Tsunayoshi eine Hand entgegen.

„Hm, ich nehme das als Kompliment an. Aber Kyoya würde nicht so leicht mit dir umspringen wie ich es getan habe, sei dir da sicher. Aber du warst ebenfalls nicht schlecht. Verbesserungswürdig aber ein guter Anfang. Aber dir fehlt es noch an Kraft… und deine Flammen hätten heißer sein sollen, wenn du gegen einen Gegner kämpfst, ansonsten kannst du nicht erwarten zu gewinnen.", kommentierte ich dem braunhaarigen, als dieser schließlich wieder auf zwei Beinen stand, Reborn und Basil kamen wieder auf uns zu, als Tsunayoshi mir direkt in die Augen sah.

„Aber ich will niemanden meiner Freunde verletzen. Und wir sind doch Freunde, nicht Kiharu-san?"


	25. Friends and family

**Friends and family**

Ich war sprachlos als Tsunayoshi mir das so sagte, so direkt einfach ins Gesicht… und es klang so ehrlich, ich glaubte sogar die Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

Aber wie kam er dazu so etwas zu sagen?

Wir kannten uns noch nicht so lange und auch wenn ich ein Teil seiner Famiglia werden würde… wie konnte er da so leicht von so etwas wie Freundschaft sprechen?

War das überhaupt okay für den Boss, wenn auch noch nicht offiziell und in Ausbildung, eine solche Basis mit seinen Wächtern aufzubauen?

Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich in dem Sinne keine Ahnung, ich habe mich größtenteils und soweit es mir möglich war aus der Mafia herausgehalten, aber ein normales Verhältnis von Boss und Untergebener war das doch nicht…

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte und sah den anderen also nur mit verschlossener Miene, jedoch leicht geweiteten Augen, an.

„…Decimo, ich weiß nicht ob das was du gerade gesagt hast ernst gemeint war, aber wenn… dann wieso?", wieso ich?

Diese Frage stellte ich Tsunayoshi leise und musterte ihn, achtete auf jede noch so kleinste Bewegung die von seinen Intentionen sprechen konnten.

Die braunen Augen des anderen schienen sich zu erweichen, je länger ich in diese sah und ich entschließ mich, meinen Blick abzuwenden, wenn auch nur ein wenig sodass es nicht zu auffällig erschien und ich ihn trotz dessen noch genau sah.

Tsunayoshis Gesichtszüge nahmen passend zu seinen Augen, ebenfalls einen sanfteren, lächelnden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Natürlich war das ernst gemeint Kiharu-san! Wir sind Freunde und meine Freunde sind für mich genauso wichtig wie meine Familie und ich will nicht das ihnen etwas zustößt!", entkam es dem brünetten entschlossen und ich schloss meine Augen, welche mit einem Mal leicht zu brennen begannen.

Doch ich ignorierte das Gefühl, drängte es zurück so gut ich konnte und Atmete tief durch.

Familie.

Nicht Famiglia, sondern Familie, gleichgesetzt mit Freunden.

Dieser Junge war wirklich… unfassbar.

Ich spürte wie sich ein leises kichern in mir breit machte und meinen Mund entkam, erst leise und dann immer lauter bis es zu einem Lachen wurde und ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken legte, meine Augen noch immer geschlossen während Tränen begannen still und leise meine Wangen hinunter zu laufen.

„Kiharu-san?!", hörte ich die besorgte Stimme Tsunayoshis, meines Bosses, über meine eigene Stimme hinweg sagen.

Oh wie lange das her gewesen sein musste, das sich jemand so um mich gekümmert hatte!

Einfach nur ehrlich besorgt, keine weiteren Motive dahinter.

Ich schloss meinen Mund und verstummte, meine Augen begann ich langsam zu öffnen und schaute hinauf in das klare blau des sich über mir erstreckenden Himmels, so unendlich weit… und der Mond hatte seinen Platz gefunden.

War es Ironie, das ich gerade n diesem Moment glaubte genau dessen Silhouette am Himmel wahrnehmen zu können?

Aber wenn, dann war es schön.

Denn wenn der Mond seinen Platz am Himmel gefunden hat, dann wird er bleiben und aus dem Hintergrund aus wachen.

Nie weit entfernt, immer da, verdeckt von den anderen.

Überstrahlt von der Sonne, verborgen hinter Blitz, Sturm und Regen und bewacht von Wolken und Nebel.

Versteckt, verborgen, im Hintergrund, doch akzeptiert und seine Rolle einnehmend, Seite an Seite mit den anderen um seinen Platz im Himmel zu behalten, diesen zu schützen vor dem Unheil das diesen bedroht.

.

Einen Moment später ließ ich meinen Blick wieder senken und sah Tsunayoshi vor mir an, noch immer dieses kleine Lächeln auf meinen Lippen habend, so völlig außer Charakter von meinem Ich welches ich noch bis vor kurzem Verkörpert hatte.

Ich fühlte mich glücklich und selbst die Tränen die noch immer meine Wangen benetzten blieben ignoriert, wurden nicht getrocknet.

Warum auch?

Das würde zeigen das es mich was interessierte was die anderen von mir dachten, aber gerade… nein, ich war stark genug um es zu ignorieren, es nicht zu beachten.

Der Ausdruck des brünetten vor mir zeigte Sorge, während Basil etwas hinter ihm ebenfalls besorgt, aber auch verwirrt erschien.

Reborn indessen saß grinsend auf dem Kopf seines Schülers und schien mit sich und der Welt zufrieden zu sein.

Mir war das egal.

Zwar konnte es sein das dieser Arcobaleno eben sowas hatte erreichen wollen, aber es interessierte mich nicht, nein, dafür war ich gerade zu guter Laune, meine Brust fühlte sich warm an, so warm wie lange nicht mehr.

Gerade wollte Tsunayoshi wieder zu sprechen beginnen, jedoch unterbrach ich ihn dieses Mal.

„Sayori.", sagte ich schlicht, wobei der besorgte Ausdruck einen verwirrten wich, er schien mich nicht zu verstehen.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen ein wenig und ließ meine Miene langsam wieder verschließen.

„Hör auf mich bei meinem Nachnamen zu rufen, Sayori reicht. Wenn du es ernst meinst mit dieser Familien und Freundschaftssache, dann sollte das genügen. Aber nicht nur bei mir. Wenn du es so meinst, dann zeig es auch, anders erscheint es nur fake. Nicht nur mir gegenüber, sondern auch den anderen und bis dahin…", ein grinsen zog sich erneut über meine Lippen, jedoch nicht eines wie zuvor, nein, meine Miene hatte sich wieder zu einer Maske gewandelt und ich hoffte das ich Kyoya Konkurrenz machen konnte mit diesem Blick, denn ehrlich, es war witzig die Reaktionen der anderen zu sehen.

Das zusammenzucken Tsunayoshis und auch ein wenig von Basil, ließ mich ein klein wenig Genugtuung spüren, ehe ich im nächsten Moment mit dem Rücken gegen den Decimos lehnte.

„Werde stärker. Wenn du deine Freunde und Familie nicht verletzen willst, dann willst du sie beschützen, oder? Und dafür musst du stärker sein, stärker als jetzt, ansonsten hast du keine Chance. Die Mafia ist hart und grausam.", flüsterte ich ihm noch zu, ehe ich mich von den anderen entfernte.


	26. Start the battle of the storm

**Start the battle of the storm**

„Oh man… ich hab mich ja ganz schön treiben lassen… Tsunayoshi… nein, Decimo ist wirklich… anders.", murmelte ich vor mich hin und schüttelte meinen Kopf unmerklich.

Dieser kleine Kampf mit ihm hatte mir gezeigt was für eine Person er tief in sich war, was er wollte, wie er handelte…

„…dieser Junge ist zu weich für die Mafia, das kann ich jetzt schon sagen. Aber…", redete ich weiter leise vor mich hin, ehe ich stehen blieb und meinen Blick gen Himmel hob, vorbei an den Blätterdach über mir in das klare blau sah.

Meine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich ein wenig und ruhe schien sich in mir breit zu machen.

„Genau dies scheint diese grausame, Schatten durchdrungene und Blutgetränkte Welt wohl zu brauchen. Ich freue mich ehrlich gesagt schon auf den Tag, wenn diese Familie wirklich zusammen ist und ich ein Teil davon sein kann."

Ruhigen Schrittes ging ich weiter zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und einfach nur meinen Gedanken nachhängend, die Person in den Schatten erst einmal ignorieren, war mir doch bewusst, dass ich von dieser nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Wir hatten uns noch zu treffen, das spürte ich.

.

Es wurde immer dunkler und ich lehnte leise, mit den Händen in den Taschen meiner Jeans, an den Toren der Namimori Mittelschule, mein Armband vom Disziplinar Komitee hing an meinen linken Arm lose festgesteckt, während ich eine weiße Bluse trug, meine Haare hatte ich dieses Mal nicht einfach nur in einem Zopf über der Schulter hängen, sondern als solchen hochgebunden.

Die Zeit tickte dahin und langsam aber sicher konnte ich die anderen ausmachen, wie sie die Schule, den Kampfplatz und auch mich ansteuerten.

Es war die übliche Truppe, plus Basil, minus Lambo, Kyoya natürlich, den bisher nicht bekannten Nebelwächter und überraschenderweise auch ohne Hayato.

Fragend legte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite als die anderen näher kamen.

„Hey, ich habe da eine Frage… dies ist doch der Kampf des Sturmes, also warum ist dann der Sturmwächter noch nicht hier?", erkundigte ich mich gleich, kaum, dass die anderen zum stehen gekommen waren.

Tsunayoshi machte kaum das ich dies aussprach ein Gesicht das mir sagte, das er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, während die anderen wohl erst jetzt zu bemerken schienen das der besagte silberhaarige nicht da war.

Reborn schüttelte seinen Kopf von seinem Platz auf Takeshis Schulter aus.

„Sein Training war noch nicht beendet. Wir können nur warten, dass er es vor Beginn des Kampfes schafft zu uns zu stoßen. Bis dahin, sollten wir wohl schon einmal reingehen.", meinte der Arcobaleno mit einem ernsten Gesicht und so wie das klang… ich hatte nicht wirklich ein gutes Gefühl bei dem Ganzen, nicht wenn Reborn… so eine Laune von sich gab.

Er wirkte viel zu verspannt und auch den anderen schien es mehr oder weniger aufzufallen, mindestens unterbewusst, denn es blieb recht ruhig.

Ich nickte nur und schloss mich der kleinen Gruppe an, als wir das Schulgebäude betraten und nach ein paar Treppen im dritten Stockwerk auf die Cervellos und die Varia trafen, welche alle in einem hell erleuchteten Gang standen und auf uns zu warten schienen, oder eher eigentlich Hayato…

„Voi! Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ihr habt uns warten lassen!", entkam es dem silberhaarigen Squalo ein wenig zu laut, als wir uns der anderen Gruppe gegenüber positionierten und ließ uns ein klein wenig von der Lautstärke zusammenzucken.

Meine Mundwinkel zogen sich ein wenig nach unten.

„Ushishishishi, ich werde nicht gegen einen aus dem bäuerlichen Volk verlieren. Aber wo ist denn mein Gegner?", lachte Bel seine typische Lache, ehe er uns mit seinem breiten slasher-grinsen ansah und zu verspotten schien.

Mein ganzer Körper versteifte sich darauf hin.

Belphegor war kein Gegner mit den man Spaßen sollte, er war ein Genie… und verdammt hatte der einen an der Latte mit all dem Gelaber über sein ach so blaues Blut und allgemein dieser… Blut Fetisch?

Krank bis zum geht nicht mehr.

Aber die Tatsache das er jung und von sich aus der Varia beigetreten war, Prince the Ripper genannt wurde… er war nicht zu unterschätzen, eigentlich war es keiner der Varia… auch wenn Levi ein Pädophiler war, der eigentlich nicht so schwer zu bekämpfen war… fand ich.

Mein Blick wanderte zu der Uhr draußen, dessen Zeiger sich immer weiter der angekündigten Zeit näherte, blendete nun die Gespräche der anderen aus, erschienen sie mir ein klein wenig Sinnlos ehrlich gesagt.

Zwar mochten sie nun irgendwie… meine neue Familie sein, aber die Tatsache dass sie alle nicht ganz die hellsten waren blieb trotzdem, auch wenn das in einer gewissen Art und Weise süß war.

Und ja… was dachte ich hier eigentlich die ganze Zeit?

Die Sekunden verstrichen, der Zeiger schritt immer weiter voran…

„Sollte der Kandidat nicht innerhalb der nächsten halben Minute anwesend sein, wird der Kampf wegen nicht Teilnahme unweigerlich an Belphegor von der Varia gehen und dieser somit als Sieger des Sturmkamp-", hörte ich eine der Cervello sagen, doch mitten im Satz unterbrach sie sich und gleichzeitig explodierte die Uhr an der Schulfassade.

Laute Schritte waren mit einem Mal im Gang zu hören und nicht nur ich, sondern auch die anderen Anwesenden drehten uns in Richtung der Geräuschquelle, nur um einen leicht fertig aussehenden, mehrfach verbundenen Gokudera Hayato zu sehen, welcher festen Schrittes auf uns zu kam, direkt auf unsere Gruppe zuhielt.

Ich sah das Lächeln auf den Lippen der anderen aus meiner Gruppe, auch wenn ich die Sorge in Tsunayoshis Augen lesen konnte, aufgrund des Zustandes seines Freundes.

Hayato trat währenddessen vor und sah die Cervellos und die Varia entschlossen an.

„Gokudera Hayato, bereit euch in den Arsch zu treten."


	27. There is concern

**There is concern...**

Ein schmunzeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, kaum dass die Worte Hayatos Mund verlassen hatten.

Der Junge hatte Mumm, vor allem der Varia gegenüber… auch wenn es fast schon an Selbstmordgefährdung grenzte so mit den Assassinen zu reden, erst Recht wenn sein Gegner Prince the Ripper war.

Hurricane bomb oder Smoking bomb Hayato hin oder her, das war eine Herausforderung von der ich nicht sicher war, wie das Ergebnis am Ende aussehen würde.

Die Cervello-Schwestern sahen einander kurz an, ehe sie nickten.

„Nun da beide Anwärter für den Vongola Sturmring da sind, werden wir die Regeln dieses Kampfes erklären.", begann eine der beiden Cervello, ehe die andere das Wort ergriff.

„Das Kampffeld wird das ganze 3. Stockwerk, inklusive der Klassenräume und der angrenzenden Gänge, wie auch der Westturm sein.", fuhr die zweite fort, woraufhin ich von meiner Position aus einen leicht nachdenklichen Ausdruck bei Hayato erkannte.

Hm, anscheinend hatte er vor das ihm weiträumig gegebene Feld mitsamt Hindernissen auszunutzen… stellte sich nur die Frage ob ihm das was bringen würde.

Wenn Bel ihn einmal im Visier hätte, würde es schwer werden, Hindernis oder nicht, die würden nicht lange überleben.

Aber anscheinend war das noch nicht einmal das Ende der Erklärung.

„Wie auch immer…", meinte die Cervello mit dem leicht gerafften weißen Oberteil, ehe ihre Worte von einem Ohrenbetäubenden rauschen verschluckt wurde und die Tür des nächsten Klassenzimmers aufflog und Tische und Stühle geradewegs aus dem Fenster.

Ich war leicht zurückgetreten als dies geschah und sah auch schon kurz darauf die andere Cervello mit einer großen Turbine vor sich her schiebend den Gang betreten, während der meist teil der anderen noch ein klein wenig perplex drein schauten oder in Tsunayoshis Fall recht bleich.

Ehrlich gesagt war ich auch noch ein wenig überrascht, aber ich versuchte das nicht durch meine Maske hervor dringen zu lassen.

„Wir haben ein paar Hurricane-Turbinen, wie diese hier, überall auf dem Kampffeld verteilt. Sie haben vier Öffnungen und können einen starken Windstoß erzeugen."

Ich stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und sah zwischen Hayato und Bel hin und her.

„Das nenne ich ein Sturmfeld… allein die Teile könnten für Knochenbrüche sorgen.", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin, die anderen stimmten mir leise zu.

„Wenn man da hinein gerät, wird man nach draußen geschleudert.", kam es auch ernst von Ryohei.

Aber während Tsunayoshi von der Seite besorgt zu dem silberhaarigen sah, schien dieser das gar nicht zu bemerken… etwas wofür ich langsam das verlangen hatte diesen Jungen eine zu verpassen.

Ich meine, wenn sich jemand schon so um einen sorgte, dann sollte man das auch anerkennen und nicht einfach so ignorieren wie dieser…!

War er es sich wirklich nicht bewusst?!

Ehe ich mir jedoch noch weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte, wurde weiter geredet.

„Dieses Mal wird es ebenfalls ein Zeitlimit geben. Sollte der Kampf innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten nicht beendet sein, werden die Turbinen, egal ob ein Sieger nun feststeht oder nicht, detonieren. Die Folgen sind die Zerstörung des gesamten Stockwerkes.", kam die monotone Erklärung der Cervello und ich zog kurz scharf die Luft rein.

Dem brünetten unserer Gruppe schien das ganze mehr mitzunehmen, sein Gesicht wurde noch blasser als es so schon war und seine Augen wurden wenn möglich sogar noch größer.

Ich konnte eindeutig die Angst in ihnen erkennen, die Angst von ihm um den silberhaarigen…

„Sch-schrecklich! Aber, wenn die beiden noch nicht fertig sind, werden sie…", auch seine Stimme hatte diesen Klang… es tat weh dem zuzuhören.

Die Cervellos schienen das auch nicht gerade besser zu machen mit ihrem Statement das die beiden ansonsten sterben würden, sie nicht würdig wären… und das alles mit solch emotionslosen Gesichtern das ich hätte Kotzen können.

Das nannte man Menschenverachtung, das war die Mafia… aber die dunkelste Seite, wo man riskierte keinen Nachfolgen für einen Wächter zu haben, auch wenn einem die Wichtigkeit eben dieser bewusst ist.

Das war ein dreckiges Spiel und wir waren gezwungen mitzumachen…

„Grauenhaft…", hörte ich Tsunayoshi flüstern, ehe Reborn sich einschaltete.

„Der schlimmste Fall würde eintreten wenn der Ring des Sturms mit explodiert. Er ist der einzige der denkt das die Ringe nichts Wert sind… er macht langsam ernst.", entkam es dem Arcobaleno und ich war mir sicher nicht nur mir ging ein einziger Name durch den Kopf.

Xanxus.

All das ging auf seine Kappe… und da half es nun auch nicht weiter, dass er noch nicht einmal für den heutigen Kampf erschienen war.

Ich hörte die Stimmen der anderen, wie sie meinten wie er das nur seinen eigenen Teammitgliedern antun konnte… aber ich kannte ihn.

Okay, vielleicht lag diese Version von Xanxus schon in der Vergangenheit, aber so wie es schien hatte er sich nicht groß verändert und ja, Xanxus würde seinen Teammitgliedern so etwas antun.

Besser gesagt, er tat es ja auch.

Und es war in diesem Moment wieder, dass Hayato begann mir ein klein wenig mit seiner Art unsympathisch zu werden, mit dieser Ignoranz… mag zwar sein das er kein besonders schönes Leben vor Tsunayoshi hatte, aber nun sorgte man sich um ihn, da konnte er doch nicht einfach…!

„Leben und sterben? Gefällt mir.", verkündete der silberhaarige grinsend und ich stellte mir in diesem Moment meine Faust in seinem Gesicht vor.

Niemand warf sein Leben einfach so weg, das war nicht normal!

Und doch schien es ihm so leicht über die Lippen zu kommen… er schien wohl weniger an Decimo zu denken als ich es tat und verdammt, ich war erst seit kurzer Zeit mit von der Partie!

Dickschädel…

Und dann kam auch noch eine andere, unerwartete, jedenfalls für mich, Person an, welche hinter die Cervellos trat und ihnen einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Menschenskind, ihr macht aber auch nichts als Ärger."


	28. Uncomfortable

**Uncomfortable**

„Seid ihr Okay?", grinste uns ein gewisser Trident Shamal von seiner Position an Seiten der Cervello-Schwestern an und ich bemerkte wie auch die anderen überrascht auf sein Erscheinen reagieren, selbst die Varia…

Aber warum war er denn hier?

Ich hatte ihn zwar nur einmal in Person gesehen, keine schöne Erinnerung, aber das war egal, jeder kannte ihn wer nur genug mit der Mafia zu tun hatte und die Ausrufe der anderen waren dabei ebenfalls sehr hilfreich für jeden der ihn nun nicht kannte, als diese ungläubig seinen Namen ausriefen.

Naja, nachdem dieser von den Cervellos mit einem gekonnten Ellbogenschlag zu Boden befördert wurde, schaute er fürs erste einmal ein klein wenig niedergeschlagen drein, während ich Mammon sagen hörte, dass Shamal schon zwei Mal von der Varia angeworben wurde, jedoch abgelehnt hatte.

Okay, das hab selbst ich nicht gewusst, aber die Tatsache dass der andere ein perverser war, änderte das trotzdem nicht.

Wer weiß?

Vielleicht war sogar seine Perversität auf einem ähnlichen Level wie Levi und damit Varia-Qualität?

Okay, Scherz beiseite, was machte er hier?

„Shamal! Was soll das?!", konnte ich es aufgebracht von Hayato hören, als dieser auf den anderen zutrat, doch dieser sah ihn einfach nur irgendwie locker an.

„Ich habe einen Knall gehört und wollte einfach mal schauen ob alles in Ordnung ist.", grinste Shamal vor sich hin, ehe er an Hayato vorbei zu unserer Gruppe ging.

Und kaum dass er diese auch erreichte, entdeckte er mich und erneut zog sich dieses perverse Grinsen über sein Gesicht, das einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Ah! Wen haben wir denn da? Na Süße, vor vielleicht noch was zu unternehmen?", begann Shamal mich auch schon anzumachen und wollte mir gerade eine Hand auf die Schulter legen.

Ehe die anderen darüber auch nur ein Wort verlieren konnten, hatte ich den älteren am Arm gepackt, in über die Schulter auf den Boden geschmissen, seinen Arm verdreht und hatte einen Fuß bedrohend in seinen Nacken gedrückt.

Aus kalten Augen sah ich ihn an.

„Finger weg oder du hast keine mehr… unter anderem.", hisste ich ihn an und ließ ihn kurz die Klinge meines Kusarigamas erblicken, ehe ich mich wieder von ihm entfernte, die anderen sahen mich nur sprachlos an, als Shamal sich wieder auf die Füße hievte, ein klein wenig blasser als zuvor, aber noch immer ein wenig lächelnd.

„Ahaha, Sayori-chan, du bist es! Ich hab dich ja gar nicht mehr wieder erkannt, du bist ganz schön gewachsen seit dem letzten Mal!", lachte der andere, wenn auch ein klein wenig nervös und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, doch ich drehte mich entschieden von ihm ab und ignorierte ihn, wandte mich eher an die anderen.

Als ich sah wie diese mich anstarrten, konnte ich nicht anders als sie anzufahren.

„Was?", entkam es mir nicht grade gut gelaunt, worauf die anderen ihre Köpfe schüttelten, aber ich wusste sie wollten wissen woher ich den anderen kannte…

Die Stimmung schlug schnell jedoch wieder um, als Ryohei nach vorne trat.

„Okay, vor dem Kampf das übliche!", kam es etwas lauter von dem weißhaarigen Jungen und Hayato begann gleich schon zu protestieren, was mich einfach nur meine Augen verdrehen ließ.

Auf Tsunayoshis Kommentar allerdings schien er nichts dagegen sagen zu können, als dieser meinte dass sie, wir, somit zusammen kämpfen würden, dass er so nicht alleine wäre.

Es war irgendwie süß das so von dem brünetten zu hören, aber ich musste dem silberhaarigen zustimmen, das das ganze eigentlich eher peinlich war… auch wenn ich nur raten konnte was sie nun mit dem üblichen meinen.

Nach einem Moment schien es dann schließlich so als ob sie sich entschieden hätten und stellten sich in einem Kreis auf, nicht aber ohne sich noch einmal zu mir zu drehen und mich mit zu ihnen zu ziehen, sodass ich nun zwischen Takeshi und Ryohei stand und mich nicht unbedingt wohl in meiner Haut fühlte, definitiv nicht, das war peinlich.

Deswegen hielt ich auch meinen Mund als die anderen ihr Ding machten und schaute einfach nur peinlich berührt zu Boden, ehe ich mich schnell von den anderen abwandte und zur Seite ging wo Basil stand, nicht aber Shamals Kommentar überhörend.

„Es ist wohl peinlich, so jung zu sein."

Wie recht er hat…

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

In dem einen Moment meinte Tsunayoshi noch zu Hayato er solle es nicht übertreiben und im nächsten standen wir schon in einiger Entfernung zum Kampfplatz hinter Infrarotlasergittern um ein mögliches eingreifen zu verhindern und Hayato und Bel sich gegenüber.

„Hoffen wir mal das Hayato-kun es mit Bel aufnehmen kann. Aber so wie es aussieht hat Hayato-kun jetzt schon einen kleinen Nachteil…", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während ich das geschehen vor mir auf dem Bildschirm nachverfolgte.

Tsunayoshi, welcher neben mir stand und mich anscheinend gehört hatte, sah mich fragend und auch besorgt an, woraufhin ich kurz meine Augen schloss.

„Du hast gesehen wie Bel Hayato-kun auf die Schulter geklopft hatte oder es jedenfalls so aussah? Ich bin mir sicher das war schon einer seiner Spielzüge, du wirst sehen.", antwortete ich die unausgesprochene Frage und sah nun wie der Kampf begonnen hatte und die erste Explosion das Gebäude schüttete.

„Es hat begonnen.", flüsterte ich und sah wie silberne, verzierte Messer aus dem Rauch heraus auf Hayato zukamen und attackierten, trotz der fehlenden Sicht.

„Hm, er scheint ganz schön selbstsicher zu sein.", kam es von Shamal, ehe wir Bel aus dem Rauch treten sahen und Hayato seine Tripple-Bomb auf den anderen losließ.

„Wow! Hat Gokudera-kun es endlich geschafft die Technik zu beherrschen?", hörte ich Tsunayoshi sahen, doch mein Blick war auf den blonden Diadem träger gerichtet, als dieser einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Mag sein, aber selbst mehr Bomben haben gegen ein Genie wenig Wirkung, wenn er einen Weg hat sie zu kontern."

Und damit beförderte ein heftiger Windstoß die Bomben auch schon aus dem Fenster.


	29. Hurricane Bomb

**Hurricane Bomb**

„Wah! Die Hurricane-Turbinen! Gokudera-kun!", entkam es Tsunayoshi entsetzt, als erst die Bomben von den Windstoß mitgerissen wurde, ehe die Tür gleich bei Hayato aufflog und dieser sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Boden schmeißen konnte, sodass er weder von den Türen, Stühlen, Tischen oder den künstlich erstellten Windstoß erwischt wurde.

Selbst ich biss mir leicht auf die Lippen als ich das sah.

„Das erscheint mir viel gefährlicher als es sein sollte…", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während unsere Augen weiterhin an den Bildschirmen hingen.

Hayato rappelte sich derweil wieder auf.

„Hm? Aber diese Messer sollten in dieser Situation doch wenig bringen, wenn Gokudera seine Feuerwerkskörper ebenfalls nicht benutzen kann.", brachte Takeshi mit ein.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, blieb allerdings leise, es würde uns hier auch nicht viel weiter helfen, hier einfach nur zu spekulieren, auch wenn ich mir sicher war das die Lösung eine ganz einfache war.

Stellt sich nur die Frage wann die anderen realisieren das die Messer die auch nun wieder auf Hayato zugeschossen kamen, mit Bel's kleinem Spielzug vom Beginn im Zusammenhang standen.

Auf dem Bildschirm jedoch schaffte der silberhaarige es den Messern gerade noch auszuweichen und in eines der Klassenzimmer zu flüchten.

Ich seufzte auf.

„Das ist eine blöde Position in der er sich da befindet, wenn er da bleibt wird er so oder so zu einem schnellen Ziel werden.", konnte ich es dann doch nicht lassen ein wenig ernster einzuwenden, Reborn und Shamal nickten zustimmend.

Nach dem nächsten fliegenden Messer schienen auch die anderen zu begreifen, worauf wir hinaus wollten, nachdem sie unsere zu vorige Andeutung nicht verstanden zu haben schienen…

Okay, sie traf dabei aber keine Schuld, aber das es so aussah als ob…

„Er kann die Luftströmungen sehen? Geht das überhaupt?", erkundigte Tsunayoshi sich an uns gewandt, während er ungläubig auf das Spiel vor sich auf dem Bildschirm sah.

„Er scheint sich mithilfe der Turbinen in einer eigentlich aussichtslosen Situation, in welchem ihre Art an Waffen für gewöhnlich den wenigsten Effekt hat, einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, der unter normalen Umständen eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte…", gab Shamal ebenfalls noch seine zwei Cent dazu, erschien mir in dieser Situation jedoch ruhiger und ernster als ich es von dem perversen Doktor gewöhnt war.

Die beiden sich bekämpfenden Jungen schienen dabei gerade wohl, sich über die Verkörperung der Position, deren Aufgaben zu unterhalten… oder eher Bel tat es, während er gleichzeitig Hayato beleidigte und seine Messer auf den anderen loshetzte, welcher den blonden konzentriert zu mustern schien.

Shamal verzog sein Gesicht ein wenig.

„Beweg dich Hayato, so wird das nichts…", sagte er leise vor sich hin, seine Augen verließen den silberhaarigen dabei nicht, während dieser einem Messer nach den anderen auswich und schließlich mithilfe eines Smokscreens aus dem Raum flüchtete, Bel jedoch schien das ganze wenig auszumachen.

„Das sieht… nicht gut aus. Wenn Hayato-kun nichts dagegen macht…", ich schüttelte meinen Kopf erneut und lehnte mich gegen die Wand, nur um gleich darauf meine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen Bildschirm, Tsunayoshi und Basil zu wechseln.

„Aber, wie hat er das gemacht wenn er noch auf dem Gang ist?!", entkam es den hellbraunhaarigen fassungslos und auch der junge Decimo hatte einen nicht gerade unähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck, die anderen dicht dahinter.

„…Shamal, wie sehr ich es doch hasse mit dir reden zu müssen, aber du hast es doch ebenfalls mitbekommen oder? So sehr Bel auch ein Genie sein muss oder eher ist…", begann ich mit einem Seitenblick, woraufhin der andere kurz grinste.

„…so muss da schon ein Trick dahinter stecken. Ja sicher Sayori-chan. Und du scheinst auch wohl zu wissen was für einer, nicht wahr?", grinste der Perverse mich an, woraufhin ich nickte.

Das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm oder eher der Kampf ging dabei weiter und schien nur noch aus fliegenden Messern zu bestehen.

Und dann trafen sie auf etwas, es war dieses exakte Geräusch wenn Messer Fleisch durchstießen, doch aufgrund des Kamerawinkels, konnte nichts genaues gezeigt werden, Hayato hatte es geschafft sich in einem Totenwinkel unter zu bringen.

Problem darin: Wir konnten nichts sehen und Tsunayoshi schien kurz davor zu sein eine Panikattacke durch die Sorge zu erleiden, vor allem als da mit einem Mal ein Körper aus einen der Türen fiel.

Ich hörte die anderen scharf die Luft einziehen und auch ich hielt kurz meinen Atem an, nur um zu erkennen, dass es sich nicht um den Körper Hayatos handelte, welcher von Messern gespickt wurde, sondern nur eine Modellpuppe für den Biologieunterricht.

„Wa-?! Die Puppe bewegt sich! Wie ist das- Schnüre?"

„Genau, das ist Belphegor's Art zu kämpfen, nicht nur Messer sondern auch Schnüre oder eher Drähte, es macht das Ganze nur leichter für ihn.", kommentierte ich leise und sah dem Schauspiel weiter zu, Bel's überhebliche Art… und dann waren da wieder neue Explosionskörper in Hayatos Händen.

„Hm, ich habe aufs Flirten verzichtet, also musste er lernen wie man Bomben baut die nicht treffen.", grinste Shamal mit einem Mal von der Seite aus, seine Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt.

Fragend sahen die anderen ihn an und auch ich zog eine Augenbraue leicht fragend in die Höhe.

„Wie meinst du das?", erkundigte Takeshi sich, Shamal grinste breiter.

„Auch ich wurde einst als Genie bezeichnet."

Und mit dieser ansage, sahen wir wie die Bomben, welche unter normalen Umständen nie ihr Ziel erreicht hätten aufgrund der Turbinen, ihre Richtung änderten und auf Bel zurasten.

Im nächsten Moment durchzogen weitere Erschütterungen das Gebäude und Rauch durchzog die Gänge.

Die anderen begannen sich zu freuen, doch ich biss mir ein wenig fester auf die Lippen, vor allem als ich dieses Gelächter hörte, das aus dem Rauch und von Bel zu kommen schien.

Ich hatte es damals nicht gemocht und ich mochte es heute noch immer nicht.

Die Tatsache das er im nächsten Moment auch schon die nächsten Bomben die auf ihn zukamen mit Leichtigkeit zu seinem Vorteil nutzte und die anderen unschädlich machte, bekräftigte das nur.

Prince the Ripper war am Zug.


	30. Check it, dammit

**Check it, dammit**

Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken als ich das Grinsen Bel's sah, es war einfach… nicht normal und wenn du dieses Grinsen sahst, war es nur natürlich das all deine Überlebensinstinkte danach schrien wegzulaufen.

Naja, zum Glück blieb es bei mir noch mit dem Schauer übern Rücken laufen, was darauf schließen konnte, das mein Überlebensinstinkt möglicherweise nonexistent war… oder ich war einfach nur abgehärtet und ich würde liebend gerne auf letzteres plädieren.

Belphegor sprang direkt auf Hayato zu, eines seiner fein geschliffenen Messer in der Hand, doch gerade noch, ehe er sein Ziel erreichte, schien der silberhaarige eine Mini-Bombe zu schmeißen um den anderen von sich selbst weg zu katapultieren.

Das blöde nur, die Bombe, selbst wenn sie nur so klein war, war zu nahe an ihm dran und war zudem nicht gerade schwach gewesen, wodurch auch er etwas nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

„…ist der Junge blöd? Ich versteh zwar das er Bel nicht an sich ran lassen konnte, aber sich selbst zu verletzen…", ich legte meine Stirn in Falten, als ich zusah wie Hayato sein bestes gab um von den blonden Psycho wegzukommen, aber es brachte ihn eigentlich nur in eine Sackgasse, etwas das man sich mit Bel als Gegner nicht wünschen wollte.

Meine Augen lösten sich für einen Moment von dem Bildschirm und wanderten noch einmal über die Umgebung, in welcher wir uns befanden und ich war ehrlich gesagt ein klein wenig versucht einfach nur abzuhauen, aus mehreren Gründen.

Erstens und das ist mir schon früh aufgefallen, scheint Hayato keinen wirklichen Selbsterhaltungstrieb zu besitzen, es erschien mir eher so als würde er sein Leben als etwas ansehen, das er einfach mal so wegschmeißen kann, zweitens, mit Bel als Gegner wurde es nie schön, drittens lief die Zeit langsam aber sicher ab und viertens, nur rumstehen und zugucken und gar nichts tun ist nicht meins.

Aber einfach so abzuhauen würde auch bedeuten die anderen… im Stich zu lassen?

Shit, Gewissenskonflikt also.

Und das gerade wo Hayato Bel endgültig in die Falle zu laufen schien.

„Gokudera-dono! Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit einfach nur da rum zu stehen!", hörte ich Basils Ausruf und auch die anderen bekamen einen leicht panischen Ausdruck und Tonfall, als sie sahen wie der silberhaarige einfach so in der Bewegung stoppte und sein Feuerzeug zu Boden fiel.

Die Falle schien zugeschnappt zu haben.

Aber Hayato schien zu ruhig…

„Schaut einfach nur zu.", unterbrach ich die Triaden der anderen ruhig, als diese gerade dabei waren Bel's kleine Tricks zu analysieren und deutete wieder auf den Bildschirm, auf welchem der silberhaarige Bel entschlossen entgegen sah und kurz seine Mundwinkel nach oben schob.

Im nächsten Moment wurden Holz und Bücher fliegen geschickt, als überall um die beiden herum Sprengstoff hoch zu gehen schien, welche von weiteren Sprengkörpern Hayatos unterstützt wurden.

Das Bild das sich uns daraufhin bot, war ein am Boden liegender Belphegor, etwas das ich ehrlich gesagt zu Anfang nicht erwartet hätte.

Ich lächelte ein klein wenig als ich sah das sah, ich hatte den anderen unterschätzt gehabt, aber zu Ende war dieser Kampf leider noch nicht, da hatten die Cervello recht, als diese noch einmal ins Bild traten.

Drei Minuten blieben ihm noch.

Es schien so als wäre es das nun, als hätte er gewonnen und die anderen begannen sich schon zu freuen, aber dann taumelte Hayato mit einem Mal heftig und hielt sich die Seite, ich verzog mein Gesicht ein wenig.

Shamal schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Jetzt lass dich nicht von solch einen kleinen Kratzer unterkriegen lassen und hol dir deinen Ring!", kam es von ihm und es schien, als ob die Cervellos nun die Lautsprecher angeschaltet hatten, den Hayato fing sich schnell wieder und griff nach den Ring, nur um aber von Bel plötzlich zu Boden gedrückt zu werden, als dieser mit einem Mal wieder auf den Beinen war… mehr oder weniger.

Und Hayato erschien nicht so, als hätte er noch groß die Kraft sich zu wehren und dann…

„Die Zeit ist gleich um und die Detonation der Hurricane-Turbinen hat begonnen. Zeit bis zur Erreichung der Bibliothek ca. eine Minute.", erklang mit einem Mal die Durchsage und die ersten Räume wurden gesprengt.

Tsunayoshi schien zu erstarren, die Sorge war klar und deutlich aus seinem Gesicht heraus zu lesen.

„Gokudera-kun…"

Shamal seufzte auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Es hilft wohl nichts… Hayato! Gib deinen Gegner den Ring und komm da raus!", sprach er zu unser aller Überraschung, doch der silberhaarige auf den Bildschirm biss nur die Zähne zusammen.

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Hayato-kun! Benimm dich nicht wie ein Idiot und sie zu das du da raus kommst! Ist dir dein Leben etwa gar nichts wert?!", entkam es mir ein wenig lauter und ich merkte die überraschten Blicke der anderen auf mir ruhen.

Dem silberhaarigen jedoch schien das nicht zu gefallen.

„Ich kann jetzt doch nicht aufgeben! Dann wäre es bei einem Sieg und drei Niederlagen für uns! Als Juudaimes Rechte Hand kann ich ihn doch nicht im Stich lassen!", brauste der Junge auf.

Ich biss mir auf die Innenseite meiner Wangen bei diesem Statement.

„Hast du etwa vergessen was ich dir vor deinem Training beigebracht habe?!", schrie Shamal nun aufgebracht, doch Hayato schien zu starrköpfig, laberte irgendeinen Schwachsinn…

„Goku-Hayato-kun! Hör auf damit! Wieso denkst du kämpfen wir eigentlich?!", rief nun mit einem Mal Tsunayoshi aus und ungläubig drehte ich mich zu dem brünetten, welcher ernst auf den Bildschirm schaute.

„Es gibt so vieles was ich mit euch noch machen möchte, ich will noch mehr mit euch lachen! Deswegen kämpfen wir, deswegen werden wir stärker! Was also hat das denn noch für einen Sinn, wenn du jetzt stirbst?!"

Ehrlich?

In diesem Moment klang er wie man es sich von einem Boss wünschen würde.

Und die Bildschirme zeigten schwarz.


	31. It's up to you

**It's up to you**

Die Bildschirme waren tot, die letzte Detonation erfolgt und geschockt sahen wir den Rauch und die Bildschirme an, Tsunayoshi rutschte auf seine Knie hinunter und ich konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal übel nehmen.

Das war einfach nur… zu viel, jedenfalls für ihn.

Aber selbst ich fand das nicht ohne.

Vorsichtig ging ich neben den brünetten in die Hocke und legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter und wollte gerade zu sprechen ansetzen, als Reborn uns auf etwas im Rauch aufmerksam machte.

„Tsuna.", war alles was der Arcobaleno von sich gab und in die gewünschte Richtung deutete, in welcher jeder von uns kurz darauf einen verletzten, allerdings lebenden Hayato auf uns zu humpeln sahen.

Kaum hatten sich die Augen Tsunayoshis sich auf die nahende Gestalt gerichtet, so schnell war er auch schon auf den Beinen und noch rechtzeitig um Hayato zusammen mit Takeshi zu stützen als besagter silberhaariger nach vorne zu kippen schien.

Ich richtete mich derweil wieder auf und blieb lieber an der Seite und sah den anderen zu, wie diese erleichtert miteinander sprachen, meine Mundwinkel zogen sich dabei ebenfalls ein wenig nach oben, aber ich wagte es nicht mich wirklich mit dazu zu gesellen, ich wollte sie nicht stören.

Erst als Hayato mich ansprach, trat ich näher an den Jungen heran, welcher zu seinem Missfallen von Takeshi gestützt wurde.

Sein Blick wanderte von mir zu Takeshi und wieder zurück.

„Tch, ich sag das nur ungern, aber ich verlass mich darauf das ihr eure Runden gewinnt.", entkam es ihm leise, ehe er mit einem Mal in sich zusammenbrach, sein Bewusstsein verlor.

Ich griff fast schon automatisch nach den Arm des anderen und half dem Baseballspieler somit sein Gewicht besser zu tragen, welcher mich dankend ansah, ehe er mir einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, welcher mit der fröhlichen Miene, welche ich zuvor bisher am meisten gesehen hatte, nicht wirklich vereinbar war.

Aber ich verstand was er mir übermitteln wollte und nickte nur stumm zurück, ich hatte schließlich auch noch ein Hühnchen mit einer gewissen Person zu rupfen und verlieren war da definitiv nicht geduldet, jedenfalls nicht meinerseits und der anderen.

Also im Prinzip, verlieren war so oder so nicht drin.

Und was gab es für einen besseren Moment für die Varia um aufzukreuzen?

Genau dieser.

Bel wurde von diesem… Gola Moska getragen, während er dämlich grinsend den Vongola Sturmring in Händen hielt und ihre Sprüche…

Ich war gegen meinen Willen schon ein wenig froh als die Cervello auftauchten um den nächsten Kampf zu verkünden und diese Farce zu beenden.

Gott war ich happy das Satoshi dieses Mal nicht mit dabei war, sonst wäre es ein klein wenig blutiger gewesen…

„Der Sieger im Kampf um den Vongola Sturmring ist Belphegor von der Varia.", verkündete eine der Cervello, ehe ihr Ebenbild das Wort ergriff.

„Wir verkünden hiermit den Kampf um den nächsten Ring: Regen.", bei dieser Ansage sah ich wie die Augen Takeshis einen gefährlichen Glanz annahmen, als dessen und Squalos Blicke sich kreuzten.

Der Schwert Kaiser gegen jemanden der das Schwert allerhöchstens… was, ein paar Wochen vielleicht führte?!

Ich hatte irgendwie so meine Zweifel wie das ganze ausgehen würde, aber lieber einfach abwarten, das Leben hat viele Überraschungen parat und ehrlich, Takeshi hatte etwas von einem Hitman an sich…

Meine Gedanken wurden jedoch mit einem Mal unterbrochen, als die Cervello noch etwas anzusagen hatten, nachdem Squalo und Takeshi sich gegeneinander ein wenig Verbal an die Gurgel gegangen waren um den jeweils anderen aufzuwiegeln.

„Die Regenwächter werden ihren Kampf allerdings erst am übernächsten Tag bestreiten, demnach ist der morgige Tag ein Ruhetag. Wir weisen sie dabei noch einmal darauf hin, das außerplanmäßige Kämpfe zu einer Disqualifikation und Abgabe der Ringe führt.", verkündeten die maskierten Frauen und verschwanden dann, ohne das wir groß etwas anderen kommentieren konnten.

Aber was hätten wir auch sagen sollen?

Solch ein Tag kam jeden von uns gelegen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten Hayato-kun erst einmal behandeln lassen.", wandte ich mich schließlich zu meinem zukünftigen Boss und sah diesen ruhig an, ignorierte dabei völlig die Varia, wie auch diese sich langsam auf den Weg machte.

Tsunayoshi schreckte für einen kleinen Moment auf als ich ihn ansprach, nickte allerdings schnell und selbst Shamal nickte als ich ihn eines kühlen Blickes bedachte.

Doch in dem Moment wo auch wir verschwinden wollten, hielt uns etwas auf, eine Kleinigkeit mit dem Namen Hibari Kyoya, welcher allem Anschein nach ein kleines Massaker unter den Untergebenen Levis verursachte… nicht das die anderen wussten um wen es sich handelt als plötzlich die Nachricht um einen Eindringling ankam, aber es konnte da nur einen geben.

Ein grinsen schlich sich mir auf die Lippen und mit kalten Amüsement sah und hörte ich zu wie der Varia Verluste berichtet wurden.

Außer Reborn und mir jedoch, schienen die anderen unserer Gruppe nicht wirklich zu checken um wen es sich handelte und ich würde sie definitiv nicht erleuchten.

Und ehe die Varia sich noch weiter wundern konnte wer es sein könnte, tauchte der sogenannte Eindringling auch schon auf.

Grinsend überließ ich Hayato Takeshi und Ryohei, ehe ich meine Arme verschränkte und ein wenig nach vorne trat.

„Na, endlich zurück von deinem kleinen Ausflug?", begrüßte ich den schwarzhaarigen ruhig und lehnte mich ein klein wenig nach vorne.

„Hn.", kam es nur von ihm, während seine Blicke über die anderen Anwesenden wanderten, mit einer Intensivität die eigentlich nicht gut für die Gesundheit war.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf als ich verstand warum er so angepisst erschien.

„Beruhig dich Kyoya, du weißt doch was gesagt wurde. Alles wird ersetzt, wenn nicht sogar besser gemacht. Zudem wirst du deinen Spaß mit ihnen noch haben, wir müssen nur ein wenig warten.", raunte ich Kyoya zu, ehe dieser sich mit einem letzten Todesblick zu den anderen umwandte und ging.

Kurz schmunzelnd und den anderen zuwinkend folgte ich ihm, während die anderen nichts mit der Situation anzufangen wussten.


	32. Campingtrip

**Campingtrip**

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, definitiv nicht.

Wie war ich verdammt noch mal in diese Situation gekommen und hatte absolut nichts davon bemerkt bis ich aufwachte?!

In dem einen Moment war ich noch zu Hause, nachdem ich mit Kyoya vom Ringkampf abgehauen bin und habe mich hingelegt und im nächsten Moment befand ich mich zusammen mit den anderen Wächtern und Tsunayoshi auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald.

Aber warum in einem Wald?!

Tsunayoshi schien die Situation ebenfalls ziemlich grimmig gegenüber zu stehen, während Takeshi einfach nur über die Situation lachte, Hayato, zum Glück ordentlich verarztet, sich um den brünetten Sorgte und Ryohei schnarchte noch immer… der Grund warum ich aufwachte.

Kyoya befand sich ebenfalls hier, allerdings hatte dieser sich meines Wissens auf einen Baum ein wenig abseits zurück gezogen, was ich ein klein wenig verstehen konnte.

Seufzend fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare und versuchte mir keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, wer mich wohl angezogen hatte… denn das was ich trug waren nicht meine Schlafsachen, sondern eine kurze Jeans, worüber ein Gurt für meine Kusarigama mit besagter Waffe war und eine graue kurz arm Bluse mit einem leicht violetten Stich.

„Decimo, weißt du zufälligerweise was das ganze hier zu bedeuten hat?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig und mit solch einem Ton, das ich mir sicher war einen Kyoya abzuziehen… wobei, ich hab das schon früher getan bevor ich Kyoya kannte, also konnte man das nun auch nicht so nennen…

Aber egal, meine Worte schienen Wirkung zu zeigen, als die anderen Anwesenden mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten und auch Ryohei schien sein Bewusstsein wieder zu erlangen.

Tsunayoshi schluckte kurz, ehe er seinen Kopf langsam schüttelte, mein Blick verfinsterte sich etwas.

„Es tut mir leid… ich weiß nicht… Moment, wo ist Reborn?", kam es zuerst nervös von ihm, ehe er sich ein klein wenig verunsichert umschaute.

Ich zog nur eine Augenbraue bei diesem Statement hoch.

„Maa maa, vielleicht soll das hier ja eine Art Picknick oder so werden! Und was wäre dazu besser, als es mit der ganzen Truppe zu machen.", lachte Takeshi, einen Arm über Tsunayoshis Schulter schlingend, wie auch um die von dem noch immer verletzten, jedoch verarzteten Hayato.

Dieser schien den Baseballspieler jedoch sofort anzufauchen und es wunderte mich echt dass er keine Katze war, bei seinem Verhalten ist nämlich eine an ihm verloren gegangen.

„Baseball-Idiot, wie kommst du nur auf solch eine Hirnrissige Idee und nimm deinen Arm gefälligst weg!", fauchte der silberhaarige aufgebracht.

Ryohei… den konnte man total ignorieren, da kam nichts Schlaues aus der Richtung und Kyoya schien einfach nur wieder zu schlafen.

Wir alle sahen jedoch auf, als plötzlich ein kleiner Fallschirm über uns auftauchte, an welchem eine Tasche befestigt war.

„…Okay, das ist…", begann ich zu murmeln, schüttelte jedoch schnell meinen Kopf und trat etwas weiter an den Rand der Lichtung um nicht von dem Schirm oder der Tasche erwischt zu werden, Tsunayoshi allerdings wurde volle Kanne am Kopf erwischt.

„Juudaime!", kam es sofort von Hayato und fuchtelte hilflos um sich herum.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen, kam jedoch nicht drum herum zu glauben, dass der Fallschirm im letzten Moment seine Fallrichtung geändert hatte, sodass besagter brünetter erwischt wurde.

Was jedoch jeden im nächsten Moment überraschte, war das aus dem Haufen von Fallschirm, Tsunayoshi und Rucksack, plötzlich Reborn hervorgesprungen kam und eine… Pfadfinderuniform anhatte?!

Okay, da hätten wir nun also auch den Arcobaleno am Start und was nun?

„Reborn! Was soll das denn? Und wo sind wir hier überhaupt?!", entkam es den brünetten, nachdem Hayato und Takeshi es doch geschafft hatten ihn aus dem Fallschirm zu befreien, eine rote Stelle am Kopf zeigte dabei jedem die von der Tasche getroffene Stelle.

Während Kyoya genervt aber auch irgendwie erwartend ein Auge öffnete und Ryohei und die anderen, mich eingeschlossen, zu dem vermeintlichen Kleinkind sahen, grinste dieser uns einfach nur an und dieses Grinsen versprach nichts Gutes.

„Nun, da die Cervello verkündet haben, dass heute kein Ringkampf stattfindet, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ihr euer Familienband ein wenig stärken solltet, ehe es weiter geht. Und wie lässt sich ein solches Band besser festigen als ein Überlebenskampf im Freien?- Ich meine natürlich ein gemütlicher Campingtrip für die ganze Familie?", verkündete Reborn mit fake Enthusiasmus und einem… ich glaube das sollte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck darstellen.

Aber seine Worte betrugen sein Mienenspiel und seine Aufmachung ließ das Ganze für mich auch nicht wirklich besser erscheinen.

Ryohei war es diesmal der als erstes das Wort ergriff und grinsend, mit leuchtenden Augen mit einem Arm in die Luft boxte, während der andere noch immer in der Schlinge ruhte.

„Ist das EXTREMES neues Training? Wenn ja bin ich EXTREM mit dabei!", rief der Boxer mit seiner etwas zu lauten Stimme aus, sodass ich ihn am liebsten seinen Mund mit Tape zukleben würde, ich bin mir sicher die anderen hätten mich nicht gestoppt.

Kyoya war nun ebenfalls von seinen Platz gesprungen und hatte seine Tonfas in den Händen.

„Ruhe Herbivore oder ich beiß dich zu Tode.", knurrte er in Richtung Ryoheis, ehe sein Blick sich Reborn zuwandte und seine Augen sich gefährlich verengten.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten Akambo? Ich habe nichts mit diesen erbärmlichen Haufen von Herbivoren zu tun.", verlangte der schwarzhaarige und ich musste mir verkneifen meine Augen zu verdrehen.

Kyoya war schließlich eher so einer der sich nicht mit Leuten abgab die ihn nicht interessierten, auf welche Weise auch immer und wenn doch… hm, ich muss sagen dann wäre es interessant, ich meine mich steckte er nun nicht mit den anderen in eine Kiste.

Reborn grinste.

„Doch Hibari, als Tsunas Wolkenwächter hast du auch deine Verpflichtungen zu erfüllen, aber hab keine Sorge, dir sollte so schnell nicht langweilig werden. Also, ich werde euch morgen Nachmittag abholen. Bis dahin, bleibt am leben."

Und mit diesen Worten und einer kleinen Rauchbombe, war Reborn auch wieder verschwunden und wir irgendwo im nirgendwo.


	33. What to do?

**What to do?**

„Hn. Ich gehe.", kam es nach kurzer Stille schließlich von Kyoya, was eigentlich zu erwarten war, ehe er sich umdrehte um weg zu gehen, doch ich griff nach seinem Arm und stoppte ihn.

„Warte. Kyoya, was bringt es dir jetzt alleine loszugehen wo wir noch nicht einmal wissen wo wir sind? Du hast Reborn-san doch gehört, er meinte bleibt am leben. Das kann nur bedeuten das irgendetwas nicht so ist wie es sein sollte, das möglicherweise Fallen oder Gegner in der Nähe sind. Und wenn er will das wir zusammen arbeiten oder eher das du ebenfalls mit machst, dann glaube ich das du nur zu kämpfen oder ähnlichem kommst, wenn du bei der Gruppe bleibst. Vielleicht schaffen wir es auch noch die anderen zu ein paar Trainingskämpfen zu überreden wenn du es nicht übertreibst. Die Ringkämpfe sind schließlich noch nicht vorbei.", redete ich leise auf den schwarzhaarigen ein und sah ihn dabei direkt in die sturmgrauen Augen, wandte meinen Blick nicht ab, ließ diesen ruhig wirken und ließ zum Ende hin auch noch einmal meine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zucken.

„Zudem, wenn du nicht da bist, kannst du sie auch nicht zu Tode beißen wenn sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten.", fügte ich ebenfalls hinzu, ehe ich den anderen auch schon wieder los ließ und einen Schritt nach hinten trat, mein Blick verließ seinen dabei kein bisschen.

Die anderen um uns herum waren still, es wirkte fast so als hätten sie ihren Atem angehalten… möglicherweise war das auch so, aber ich sah nicht hin um es zu bestätigen, aber wenn es so war, sollten sie bald mal wieder anfangen zu atmen, schließlich kommt der Mensch auch nur so lange ohne Sauerstoff aus ehe er umkippte.

Nach was wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, in Wirklichkeit jedoch nur einige Minuten, gab Kyoya ein leises schnauben von sich und lehnte sich an einen Baum am Rande der Lichtung und schloss seine Augen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Ich konnte mir ein leises kichern nicht verkneifen und dieses Geräusch schien die anderen wohl auch wieder aus ihrer Starre zu befreien.

Takeshi war der erste der näher auf mich zutrat und mir dabei einen Arm um die Schultern legte, seine Stimme klang etwas erstaunt als er sprach.

„Wow Kiharu, das du Hibari so schnell überzeugen konntest! Du scheinst ja genauso gut zu sein wie Kusakabe, wenn nicht besser."

Keinen Moment später war Ryohei dann da und schlug mir auf den Rücken, hart.

„EXTREM! Lass uns EXTREM mal gegeneinander antreten Kiharu!", schrie der weißhaarige mir entgegen und ich musste mich zusammenreißen nicht zusammen zu zucken und den anderen eine zu verpassen für seine Aktion.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Kyoya, wie er sein Gesicht verzog.

Ich entschloss mich nun aber die drei Jungs zu ignorieren und wandte mich Tsunayoshi zu, welcher mich noch immer ein klein wenig fassungslos anschaute.

Bei seinem Anblick musste ich ein klein wenig die Augen verdrehen.

„Nun Decimo, du bist der Boss, also was sollen wir nun machen?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig und schaffte es mich gleichzeitig von den anderen beiden zu befreien, die mich fast schon zwischen sich erdrückt hatten.

Zu viel Körperkontakt war nicht so meines und die beiden Sportler waren klar an ihre Grenzen gestoßen, noch mehr und ich würde sie ohne Gnade in die Fresse schlagen.

Hm, okay, vielleicht war das auch wieder ein klein wenig übertrieben, aber es wäre nicht das schönste.

Tsunayoshi schien für einen Moment versucht etwas zu entgegnen, aufgebracht zu reagieren, doch ein fester Blick meinerseits und der irritierten Person Kyoyas nicht weit hinter mir verdankend, schloss dieser dann schließlich doch noch mal seine Augen und atmete erst einmal tief durch.

Den Stress in seinen Schultern konnte dies jedoch nicht lockern und ich sah wie Hayato ihm einen etwas besorgten Blick zuwarf.

„I-ich glaube es wäre am besten… zuerst… Wasser zu finden?", stotterte der brünette vor sich hin, nicht ganz sicher ob es das richtige war zu tun.

Ich schnaubte leise, Tsunayoshi hatte keine Ahnung was bei einem Ausflug in die Wildnis zu beachten war, aber um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich ebenso wenig eine Ahnung davon… naja, ein wenig vielleicht, aber auch wenn man keine spezielle Ahnung hatte, das was er vorschlug war jedenfalls schon mal ein Anfang.

Die anderen schienen wohl ebenso wenig einen Plan zu haben und nickten alle.

„Okay Tsuna. Und wo sollen wir suchen?", kam nun die Frage von Takeshi, während er seine Arme wieder hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte, auf seinem Lippen erneut ein Lächeln das irgendwie nicht zur Situation an Hand passte… aber das schien wohl einfach nur ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit zu sein und ein klein wenig beruhigend und bewundernswert war es auch.

Nicht das ich das je Laut so sagen würde.

Takeshis kleine Frage war dann auch schon wieder Hayatos Einsatz dazwischen zu gehen.

„Frag Juudaime nicht solche Fragen Baseball-Idiot! Wir wissen doch nicht wo wir sind, woher soll Juudaime dann wissen wo wir suchen müssen?", brauste der Sturm auf und ich drehte mich einfach um und stellte mich neben Kyoya.

Die anderen waren schon ein kleines bisschen sehr kindlich.

Also die anderen ignorierend während die sich stritten wie und wo sie nun suchen sollten, wandte ich mich an den schwarzhaarigen neben mir.

„Ich kann langsam verstehen, warum du alle zusammenschlagen, oder wie du es ausdrückst, zu Tode beißen, willst. Aber du musst zugeben das man in ihrer Nähe keine dieser komischen Serien zu gucken braucht, da alles im Real Life passiert, nur mit ein wenig mehr Sprengstoff und Gewalt als man es dort sieht.", plauderte ich vor mich hin.

Was ich erntete war ein leicht belustigter Blick des anderen, der schnell wieder von seiner üblichen Maske verdeckt wurde.

„Schön wenn du meine Ansichten teilst."


	34. Search and traps

**Search and traps**

Gespielt überrascht zog ich eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah den anderen an.

„Oh? Du schaust sowas wirklich? Nein Spaß, ich weiß was du meinst.", grinste ich Kyoya an, wobei dieses grinsen zur Mitte hin ebenfalls ein klein wenig verspielt rüberkam, nachdem er mir einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Aber was soll man machen? Man kann andere ja nicht einfach nur für ihre Anwesenheit…", schweifte ich aus, da mir mittendrin wieder einfiel, für Kyoya war das ja schon meistens Grund genug.

„Hach, aber ein wenig reiferes Verhalten hätte ich von den anderen schon noch erwartet.", murmelte ich noch, ehe ich mir eine Hand über die Augen legte.

Kyoya sagte daraufhin nichts, doch ich war mir sicher das er mir da zustimmen musste, da wenn sie sich nicht so wie kleine Kinder verhalten würden, weniger Schwachsinn veranstalten würden, was sich positiv für den Frieden Namimoris auswirken würde.

Ein wenig Gedankenversunken begann ich die Schulhymne zu summen, derweil den Lärm um mich herum weiterhin ignorierend, solange nichts Effizientes von den anderen kam.

Es dauerte knapp an die zehn Minuten, bis die vier anderen es geschafft hatten sich überhaupt in irgendwas zu einigen und den Inhalt des von Reborn zurückgelassenen Rucksacks zu durchstöbern.

Der Inhalt war dabei… das nötigste was man fürs Campen brauchte und vielleicht auch ein klein wenig vom eigentlichen Thema entfernt.

Obwohl, die kleinen Kommunikatoren machten ja noch Sinn, aber die Leuchtpistolen?

Ich glaube ja eigentlich nicht das wir vor haben im Dunkeln groß herum zu wandern, zudem würde hier niemand in der Nähe sein der uns helfen würde.

„Okay… ich glaube es wäre am besten wenn wir uns aufteilen würden um nach Wasser zu suchen. Die Frage ist nur… wer geht mit wem?", meinte Tsunayoshi schließlich nervös, nachdem alles ruhig war und von einem zum anderen schaute.

Takeshi antwortete recht schnell und grinsend.

„Warum losen wir denn nicht aus wer mit wem geht? Wir können einander ja immer wieder kontaktieren, sodass wir wissen ob alles in Ordnung ist und ob jemand schon was gefunden hat oder nicht?", grinste der Baseballspieler vor sich hin, als würde die Situation in welcher wir uns befanden ihn gar nichts wirklich ausmachen.

Vielleicht tat sie es auch nicht oder es lag einfach in seiner Charakteristik sich so zu benehmen.

Ehe Hayato wieder etwas dagegen sagen konnte, und ich konnte sehen, dass es ihm auf der Zunge lag, mischte Ryohei sich ein, indem er mit seiner gesunden Hand in die Luft boxte.

„Yosh! Lasst es uns EXTREMST auslosen!", rief der weißhaarige aus und griff nach ein paar auf den Boden liegenden Ästen, welche er nur noch einmal jeweils kurz abänderte, damit jeweils drei sich ähnliche Paare da waren, die er dann schließlich in den Rucksack packte.

„Dann lasst uns EXTREM herausfinden wer mit wem EXTREM suchen geht!", grinste der Boxer einfach nur breit, als er uns den Rucksack entgegen hielt damit wir ziehen konnten.

Kurz mit den anderen einen Blick austauschend, zuckte ich mit den Schultern und griff gleich nach Takeshi in den dargebotenen „Los-Topf".

Sobald jeder von uns einen Ast in Händen hielt, standen die Gruppen auch schon fest, wobei ich bei diesem Ergebnis schon ein klein wenig lachen musste.

.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, war ich zusammen mit Kyoya in einem Team gelandet, während Hayato sich mit Ryohei rumschlagen durfte und Takeshi und Tsunayoshi als Team endeten.

Hayatos Reaktionen darüber waren echt amüsant gewesen, wie er sich mit dem weißhaarige angelegt hatte und gleichzeitig auch noch mit dem Baseballspieler.

Aber Kyoya und ich blieben nicht sonderlich lange um diesen kleinen, wenn auch amüsanten, Schauspiel zuzusehen, wir schnappten und jeweils eine der leeren Wasserflaschen, unsere Kommunikatoren, eine Taschenlampe und weil wir's konnten, eine der Leuchtpistolen.

Mit einer knappen Verabschiedung an Tsunayoshi meinerseits, waren wir dann auch schon im Wald verschwunden und bahnten uns unseren Weg durchs Gestrüpp, um uns nichts außer den Geräuschen der Natur nachdem wir die anderen hinter uns gelassen hatten.

„Hach ja, wie schön die Natur doch sein kann.", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin, ehe ich mich umsah und versuchte mir was aus unserem Umfeld zu machen.

Überraschenderweise, oder vielleicht auch nicht, war es Kyoya, welcher als erstes etwas zu bemerken schien.

„Du hattest Recht mit den Fallen.", kurz und knapp stimmte er meiner Aussage von vorhin zu und ein Blick in die Richtung in welche auch der schwarzhaarige schaute, bestätigte es für mich ebenfalls noch mal.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

„Hm? Stimmt. Aber sie scheinen noch inaktiv zu sein… ich frag mich nur wie es aussieht wenn wir näher kommen.", überlegte ich, während Kyoya eine seiner Tonfas schon in Händen hielt.

„Wenn dieses Baby glaubt mich damit zu erwischen, hat er sich aber geirrt.", knurrte er und war bereit Kopf voran sich den vor uns liegenden Hindernissen zu stellen, doch bevor er dies tun konnte, hielt ich ihn erneut am Arm fest.

„Jetzt überstürz es doch nicht gleich Kyoya. Probleme direkt anzugehen ist zwar schön und gut, aber Ruhe bewahren kann einem manchmal auch so viel weiter helfen und mit den wenigsten Problemen voran bringen.", versuchte ich dem anderen ruhig beizubringen, ehe ich seinen Arm wieder frei gab und einen Schritt nach vorn tat, sah wie kleine Sicherheitsmechanismen begannen sich zu lösen, wo man die Fallen zwischen dem Blätterwerk erkennen konnte, anscheinend aktiviert von irgendwelchen Sensoren um uns herum.

Wie Reborn das geschafft hatte, davon hatte ich keinen Plan und ich glaub auch nicht, dass ich das wissen möchte, aber eines war klar…

„Kyoya, wenn hier so schöne Fallen sind, dann kann das doch nur heißen, das uns was Schönes erwartet, oder nicht?", grinste ich meinen Partner erwartend an, welcher mir sein eigenes grinsen zurück gab.

Im nächsten Moment rannten wir auch schon und mussten darauf achten, uns nicht von Pfeilen durchbohren zu lassen.


	35. Found it

**Found it**

Es passierte wie im Rausch.

Ich musste zugeben das die Arcobaleno allesamt eine leicht sadistische Ader hatten und damit auch ein Talent für Fallen und anderes mit einher ging.

Reborn war da nicht anders, wenn nicht sogar noch… versessener.

Okay, ich kannte nun nicht wirklich so viele Arcobaleno, aber ich glaube diese These würde sich mit der Zeit schon noch bewahrheiten…

Jedenfalls, sobald wir unsere Plätze verlassen hatten schossen Pfeile auf uns zu… wobei das wohl noch das harmloseste war das uns entgegen kam.

Neben den hölzernen Geschossen hatten wir ebenfalls noch das Vergnügen von anderen Projektilen in Angriff genommen zu werden und verdammt, all das Training mit Lal zeichnete sich aus, ebenfalls mein eigenes und das von früher.

Jeder schlechter als Kyoya und ich hätte wahrscheinlich schon die ein oder andere schwerwiegende Verletzung erlitten, wenn nicht sogar einen klaren Kopfschuss… aber ich diesem Moment war es mir fast egal und mein Körper lief auf Adrenalin.

Ich sah Kyoya etwas schräg vor mir ebenfalls durch das Gestrüpp rennen und den Geschossen ausweichen, während er seine Tonfas bereit hielt, ein blutrünstiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht das Bel fast schon… wenn nicht wirklich Konkurrenz machen konnte.

Er schien Spaß an den kleinen Spielen Reborns zu haben, auch wenn seine vorherige Meinung nicht die beste war, aber nun ja, nun wussten wir ja das diese kleinen Fallen definitiv ein gutes Survival Game waren, was wiederum bedeutete, das am Ende wahrscheinlich was für uns rausspringen würde… okay, ich hoffte es wenigstens.

Ich meine so viel Arbeit ohne etwas am Ende zu bekommen war halt nicht meine Art… okay, das konnte man nun auch wieder sehen wie man wollte, je nachdem was man als Belohnung für einen selbst ansah…

Aber es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange und mit einem Mal hörten die ganzen Geschosse auf uns anzuvisieren und stellten ihre Tätigkeit ein, sodass Kyoya und ich nach wenigen aufmerksamen Momenten zum stehen kamen, ein distinktives rauschen in der Nähe hörend.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten etwas nach oben, während das Adrenalin langsam aus meinem System verschwand und ich mir mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und durch die Haare fuhr.

Kyoya neben mir schnaubte kurz auf und verstaute seine Tonfas wieder da wo er sie her hatte.

„Hn, das Baby weiß was es tut.", gab der andere etwas widerwillig zu, woraufhin ich nur meine Augen verdrehen konnte.

Ehe ich ihn allerdings auf das nahe rauschen ansprechen konnte, durchbrach ein lauter, sehr spitzer Schrei den eigentlich ach so ruhigen Wald… gefolgt von etwas leiseren Gelächter.

„…hast du auch diesen Schrei gehört Kyoya?", erkundigte ich mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und drehte mich in die ungefähre Richtung aus welcher der Schrei kam, während der schwarzhaarige nur ein unbeteiligtes „Hn" von sich gab.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Naja, ist ja wohl auch egal, auch wenn es mich verwundert von wem der Schrei kam… ich meine, soweit ich weiß bin ich hier das einzige Mädchen.", gab ich von mir, ehe wir weiter gingen, beide ein kleines amüsiertes funkeln in den Augen habend, das jeder andere als gefährlich abgetan hätte.

.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hat sich diese kleine Trainingseinheit oder wie man diesen kleinen Lauf von vorhin betiteln konnte, gelohnt.

Vor uns floss nämlich nun ganz gemäßigt ein Fluss durch die Bäume und so wie es aussah, war es noch nicht einmal ein kleiner wenn man genau auf die Strömung und die Wassertiefe achtete.

„Hn.", kam es kurz von Kyoya, ehe dieser sich am Flussbett hinhockte und seine Flasche ins Wasser hielt.

Ich wollte es ihm gerade nach tun, als der schwarzhaarige mir meine Flasche aus der Hand riss und mir seine stattdessen in die Hand drückte.

Für einen Moment war ich verwirrt, doch ich akzeptierte diese kleine Geste und setzte mich auf einen kleinen Felsen.

„Weißt du, du kannst wirklich gute Gesellschaft sein wenn du willst Kyoya.", summte ich ein wenig vor mich hin, ehe ich mich ein wenig nach hinten lehnte und eine Hand nach oben schnellen ließ um eine Tonfa abzufangen, die auf mich zukam.

Das Gesicht Kyoyas war meinem in diesen Moment sehr nahe, während er sich gegen seine Tonfa lehnte, ein kleines grinsen, fast schon ein… lächeln?- umspielte seine Lippen.

„Hn, das selbe kann ich zurückgeben. Du bist nicht wie die anderen Herbivore.", meinte der schwarzhaarige leise, während mein Griff um die Waffe des anderen sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil verfestigte und mir ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief, ehe ich mich wieder zusammenreißen konnte und mit einem ruhigen lächeln zurück sah.

„Schön deine Meinung zu hören Kyo.", entgegnete ich ihm, ehe ich schnell seine Tonfa los ließ und selber noch einmal an ihn vorbei zum Wasser trat.

Ich spürte den Blick Kyoyas im Rücken, als ich mich hinhockte um Wasser in meine hohle Hand zu nehmen und an meine Lippen zu führen, als noch einmal, dieses Mal näher als zuvor, dieser laute, spitze Schrei erklang… nur dieses Mal sowohl durch den Wald hallend wie auch aus dem Kommunikator hörend.

In diesem Moment dachte ich wirklich mein Trommelfell würde platzen und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte ich sogar Sterne zu sehen.

„Wow, das macht sogar Squalo's „Voi!" Konkurrenz…", nuschelte ich vor mich hin, während ich versuchte mein Ohr wieder dazu zu kriegen zu klingeln aufzuhören.

Dabei war es ein Wunder das ich es geschafft hatte mein Gleichgewicht zu halten und nicht ins Wasser zu fallen.

„Es scheint als wären die anderen ebenfalls gleich da.", entkam es Kyoya kurz darauf etwas genervt und nur kurz in seine Richtung blickend, nickte ich.

Ein klein wenig war es schade das die Ruhe nicht blieb, aber wir hatten im Endeffekt zusammen zu arbeiten.

Im nächsten Augenblick kam auch schon etwas aus dem Wald geschossen.


	36. Scream while you can

**Scream while you can**

Das Etwas das aus dem Wald kam, entpuppte sich im nächsten Moment auch schon als Tsunayoshi und nun ja, dieser Anblick den er uns bot, war ein ungewöhnlicher, wenn aber auch amüsanter.

Denn anscheinend hatte der brünette es geschafft, in einer Bärenfalle zu landen… mit seinen Hintern… Laub befand sich derweil überall in seinen Haaren und seine Kleidung war etwas zerschlissen.

Die Hose war dahin, das konnte dabei jeder sehen.

Nur, kaum dass der Junge aus dem Dickicht hervor brach, hielt er nicht an wie man es vielleicht denken würde, nein er lief geradewegs weiter und genau vor ihm befand sich… meine Wenigkeit.

Okay, ob er mich sah war fragwürdig, seine Augen waren zusammen gekniffen und in ihnen befanden sich Tränen, welche nur zu verständlich in einer solchen Situation waren.

Ein wenig perplex drein blickend aufgrund seines Auftrittes jedoch, wich ich noch nicht einmal aus und wurde als Folge dessen zu Boden geworfen, das einzige was ich jedoch zu Stande brachte, war dafür zu sorgen, dass wir nicht im Fluss landeten, was keine leichte Aufgabe war doch ich schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig mein Gewicht zu verlagern und den Schwung des jüngeren auszunutzen.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag, landeten wir dann auch schon auf dem Boden, oder eher ich mit Tsunayoshi auf mir drauf.

Ich musste kurz meine Augen schließen, nachdem mein Kopf Bekanntschaft mit dem steinigen Boden unter mir machte, doch etwas ließ mich diese gleich wieder aufreißen und mein Gesicht einen harten, kühlen und indifferenten Ausdruck annehmen.

„…Decimo oder nicht, Finger weg oder du wirst was erleben.", knurrte ich meinen zukünftigen Boss an, während dieser versuchte sich möglichst so aufzusetzen, das die Bärenfalle an seinem Hintern ihn nicht zu sehr schmerzte.

Das Problem allerdings war, wo er sich dabei abzustützen versuchte.

Und wenn ich eines über mich sagen konnte, dann war es das ich Perverse hasse, ob sie sich ihrer Tat nun bewusst waren oder nicht spielte für mich in dem Fall keine Rolle und ich unterschied da nun auch nicht welchen Rang der andere dabei besaß.

Oh nein, definitiv nicht.

Ich sah wie Tsunayoshi mich noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen ansah, klare Verwirrung war in diesen braunen Augen zu lesen, ehe er zu realisieren begann was er tat, nachdem er auf seine Hände schaute.

Sein Gesicht wurde rot, so rot das es einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen konnte, doch er bewegte sich nicht und wurde nur mit einem Mal mehr als nur weiß, als ich ein kleines Knurren von mir gab und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste oder eher dem Zustand des anderen diesen in die Höhe trat, nachdem ich es schaffte meine Füße unter ihm zu bringen, ehe ich nachdem ich schnell aufgestanden war, den braunhaarigen einen weiteren Tritt in die Magengrube verpasste, als dieser wieder seinen Weg nach unten fand.

Der brünette segelte regelrecht in den nächsten Baum hinein und zu seinem Glück, oder nicht aufgrund des damit verbundenen Schmerzes, löste sich endlich diese Bärenfalle, sein Schrei tat mir allerdings trotzdem in den Ohren weh.

„Hentai-Decimo… aber wenigstens ist er kein Shamal…", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin und massierte mir die Nasenwurzel.

Dies war auch der Moment in dem Takeshi zwischen den Bäumen hervor kam und uns perplex ansah, ehe sich sein übliches Lächeln, vielleicht auch ein klein wenig wackliger als sonst, wieder auf seine Lippen legte, in seinen Augen war klar zu erkennen das er sich um Tsunayoshi sorgen machte, aber die Situation wohl nicht ganz verstand.

„Hey, was habt ihr denn mit Tsuna gemacht, Kiharu, Hibari?", erkundigte der Baseballspieler sich, während er sich neben den brünetten kniete, welcher ein klein wenig benommen wirkte.

Ich drehte mich dabei ein wenig zur Seite und verschränkte meine Arme feste über meiner Brust, meinen Blick nur kurz zu Kyoya schweifen lassend, nur um zu sehen das seine Laune auch nicht die beste zu sein schien, eine Tonfa hatte er schon wieder in Händen…

„Herbivore, wegen sexueller Belästigung eines Disziplinar Komitee Mitgliedes und Störung der Ruhe, beiße ich dich zu Tode.", verkündete der schwarzhaarige auch gleich darauf und gab somit seine Irritation der Welt bekannt.

Takeshi sah bei diesem Worten verwirrt drein, während Tsunayoshi welcher sich langsam wieder zusammen riss, versuchte zurück zu weichen, sein Gesicht Bleich wie ein Laken.

„E-es tut mir leid! Es war nicht meine Absicht…! Bitte, Ki-Sayori-san!", begann er sich so gut wie möglich bei mir zu entschuldigen und erinnerte sich sogar daran, wie er mich zu nennen hatte.

Aber dieser kleine… Ausrutscher von gerade war mir noch ein klein wenig zu frisch im Kopf.

Deswegen ging ich schnell zu Takeshi und zog ihn an die Seite, wo dieser mich noch immer etwas irritiert ansah, doch ich ignorierte es erst einmal.

„Es tut mir leid Decimo, aber als zukünftiger Don hast du zu lernen wie man mit Frauen umzugehen hat, egal nun welches Alter und in was für einer Situation. Ich bin mir sicher nach einer kleinen Erinnerung von Kyoya sollten die guten Manieren eigentlich selbstverständlich sein. Zudem, es tut dir gut mit verschiedenen Gegnern zu trainieren.", verkündigte ich dem anderen, ehe ich diesen ausblendete und den Jungen neben mir ansah.

„Takeshi-kun, lass es dir eine Lehre sein dein Umfeld im Auge zu behalten und sich Frauen gegenüber anständig zu benehmen. Ansonsten könnten böse Dinge in Form von Training geschehen… und ich rede nicht nur von uns ausgehenden, nein ich bin mir sicher Reborn-san wird das Ganze auch noch früh genug durchnehmen… aber egal, fürs erste, lass uns die anderen Kontaktieren und die Show genießen."

Hinter uns erklangen derweil die Hochfrequenz Schreie Tsunayoshis.


	37. Come together

**Come together**

Takeshi war zwar für einen kleinen Moment ein wenig Skeptisch über das von mir gesagte, doch er sah schließlich ein, das es Sachen gab, die gewisses Feingefühl verlangten… okay, an dieser Stelle wunderte ich mich schon ein wenig ob das nun zusammen passte oder nicht…

Aber das war nun nicht unser Thema, das wichtigste war nun die anderen zu Kontaktieren das wir eine geeignete Wasserquelle entdeckt hatten, was dank unserer Kommunikatoren eigentlich auch sehr schnell von statten ging, das Problem war nur unser Gehör zu behalten aufgrund des lauten Geschreie Ryoheis, welchem wir ausgesetzt waren… selbst nachdem Hayato übernommen hatte und nach seinen Angaben ein klein wenig auf Distanz gegangen war.

Nun, wie ich schon sagte, er wäre ein ehrenvoller Gegner für Squalos Stimmbänder.

Das Geschrei in unserem Hintergrund hatte derweil wieder nachgelassen und als ich mich wieder umdrehte, lehnte Tsunayoshi etwas benommen und mit blauen Flecken übersät an einem Baum.

Bewundernswert eigentlich wenn man mal bedachte, was für Schaden der schwarzhaarige anrichten konnte.

Kyoya hatte seine Aufgabe anscheinend beendet und wusch gerade seine leicht blutigen Tonfa im Flusswasser ab, während Takeshi zu dem brünetten eilte um sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Seufzend sah ich zwischen den Jungs hin und her, ehe ich ebenfalls zu Takeshi und Tsunayoshi ging.

Letzterer war wie es aussah auch schon wieder ansprechbar, ein Testament dafür das der Junge wohl schon viel Schmerz hatte einstecken müssen und eine Toleranz dem gegenüber besaß… bis zu einem gewissen Grad natürlich nur.

„Decimo, ich hoffe das dir Kyoyas kleine Lektion eine Lehre war, ansonsten könnte ich in einer weiteren Trainingssitzung helfen. Aber egal, das können wir auch später besprechen.", sprach ich den jüngeren an, kaum dass ich vor ihm zum stehen kam und ihn in die Augen sah, eine Hand dabei in die Hüfte gestemmt, während die andere an meinem Ring lag.

Tsunayoshi nickte fast augenblicklich, nachdem ich geendet hatte, ehe er sich von Takeshi aufhelfen ließ.

„Maa maa Tsuna, ich glaube es wäre besser wenn du dich mal ein wenig sauber machst. Oyaji sagt immer, es ist nicht gut Schmutz in die Wunden kommen zu lassen und dieses Spielzeug von vorhin sah so aus als würde es weh tun!", redete der Baseballspieler dann auch schon los, wobei er beim letzten Part lachend zu der am Boden liegenden Bärenfalle deutete, bei dessen Anblick Tsunayoshi ganz blass wurde.

„Mach es lieber Decimo. Es wäre nicht gut wenn du weitere Schäden davon tragen würdest. So wie es nun aussieht, dürfte es allerdings schnell wieder in Ordnung sein, wenn du auf dich aufpasst und deine Verletzungen wäschst.", stimmte ich dem anderen wenigstens zu, auch wenn ich seine Ansicht nicht teilte, das eine Bärenfalle als Spielzeug galt.

Aber nun ja, jeder hat seine eigenen Methoden das Leben und die Welt wahrzunehmen und diese zu verarbeiten, für Takeshi war es wohl leichter alles als eine Art Spiel anzusehen… oder es war seine Art so unbewusst dazu zu sorgen das die anderen etwas zur Ablenkung hatten.

„J-ja, i-ich glaub d-das werde ich tun…", murmelte der braunhaarige und folgte seinem Freund dann auch schon zum Wasser hin.

Ich ging dagegen wieder in Richtung Kyoya.

Warum ich gerade zu ihm ging, statt weiter bei dem anderen zu sein, lag wohl daran, dass ich die mit Kyoya einhergehende Ruhe irgendwie ein wenig lieber mochte, um Tsunayoshi war es bisher dauernd so laut und irgendwie verrückt wenn ich ehrlich war, selbst wenn dieses Verhalten einen irgendwie zu Hause fühlen ließ, als würde man dazugehören.

Es war schon komisch, komisch aber schön, aber bei Kyoya war es einen klein Tick besser, es war wie eine ruhige Bucht in der man entspannen konnte… und ich glaube andere würden mich für verrückt erklären wenn sie das von mir hören würden, aber wenn man Kyoya wenigstens ein bisschen raus hatte, dann ging das schon.

Zwar war die Wolke am Himmel immer in der Nähe, aber indifferent.

Sie sah allem zu, mischte sich selbst ein wenig ins Wetter ein, ehe sie sich ein wenig zurückzog.

Der Mond wechselte währenddessen immer wieder ihren Standpunkt, verdeckt vom Wetter.

.

Es dauerte auch nicht sonderlich lange, bis Hayato und Ryohei endlich bei uns ankamen, wobei ihr Auftritt fast wie der von Tsunayoshi war, nur ohne Bärenfalle und ohne das ich umgeworfen wurde.

Und mit ihrem Ankommen, drohte das Geschrei ein neues Level in einer neuen Runde zu erreichen, wenn nichts unternommen wurde.

Dies nahm ich dieses Mal wieder auf mich, sobald das Lachen lauter wurde, die Flüche bunter und das „EXTREM" unser Trommelfell bedrohte.

„Jungs! Ehe ihr nun beginnt weiter eure Sinnfreien Diskussionen zu führen, sollten wir unsere nächsten Schritte planen! Decimo, da wir das mit der Wasserquelle nun geklärt haben, sollten wir dann nicht den nächsten Schritt angehen?", unterbrach ich die Jungs, während ich gleichzeitig versuchte Kyoya zurückzuhalten, damit dieser die anderen nicht zu Tode beißen konnte.

Wirklich, ich war irgendwie froh dass er es mir nicht zu übel nahm… außerhalb des Trainings schien er wohl nicht darauf aus das weibliche Geschlecht zu verprügeln.

Tsunayoshi erschien mir in diesem Moment, wenn ich seinen Blick richtig deuten konnte, dankbar.

Weil ich mich um Kyoya kümmerte oder die anderen vom Streiten abhielt, keine Ahnung, aber es war schön gedankt zu werden, selbst wenn es nur in einem Blick weiter gegeben wurde.

Die anderen wollten allerdings wie es schien wieder ansetzen und Hayato mich anscheinend verbal angreifen, doch da unterbrach Tsunayoshi ihn dieses Mal und ließ ihn verstummen.

„S-sayori-san hat Recht. Wir sollten uns dann lieber auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Lager machen…"


	38. Are you kidding me?

**Are you kidding me?**

Wenn ich eines wissen möchte, dann ist es die Art und Weise, wie ich nun in dieser Situation gelandet bin.

Es war nicht wie Reborns kidnappen, oh nein, da habe ich noch nicht einmal was mit bekommen, nun aber… ich konnte es mir einfach nicht wirklich erklären.

Ich meine, zuerst war alles ruhig… oder so ruhig wie es mit dieser Vongola Generation wohl ging, wir haben überraschenderweise schnell einen einigermaßen guten Lagerplatz gefunden und die Aufgaben verteilt was als nächstes gemacht werden sollte… und nun waren wir hier.

Wo dieses „hier" ist?

Nun, zu diesem Zeitpunkt befanden Yamamoto Takeshi und ich uns auf einem alten Holzstamm mitten im Fluss, wobei unsere eigentliche Aufgabe es war Feuerholz für die Gruppe zu beschaffen.

Und wie gesagt, ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher wie es zu dieser Situation führen konnte.

Von Tsunayoshi hätte ich so etwas vielleicht noch erwartet, ich meine er schien Probleme anzuziehen wo es nur ging, allein schon was die Fallen anging… aber bei Takeshi habe ich gedacht das er da ein wenig besser wäre.

Tja, falsch gedacht und nun befand ich mich neben besagten, auch noch lachenden, Jungen mitten auf dem Fluss mit nichts weiter als unseren Kommunikatoren und dem an Holz was wir geschafft haben zu sammeln.

„Ne, Takeshi-kun… wie haben wir es in diese Situation geschafft, wenn wir doch gerade eben noch mitten im Wald waren.", erkundigte ich mich leicht monoton, während mein Blick die Strömung vor uns genau im Auge behielt, man wusste schließlich nie.

Der schwarzhaarige neben mir lachte auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Hm, also wir waren Holz sammeln, als ‚wusch' dieser Hase da vorbei fegte! Da hab ich mir deinen Arm geschnappt und ‚waaahhhh' sind im hinter, ehe wir ‚swisch' und ‚bam' hier gelandet sind!", erklärte der andere breit grinsend, wobei ich mich fragte ob das wirklich eine Erklärung sein sollte, da es absolut gar nichts erklärte.

Gut, den Hasen hab ich raus gehört, aber der Sinn und Zweck dahinter und der Tatsache wie wir nun wirklich hier gelandet sind wurden entweder außer Acht gelassen oder Takeshi denkt das mit seinen Geräuschen und Bewegungen zu seiner Erklärung, dass dies genug war… ich tipp auf letzteres.

Alles was mir also blieb, war auf unsere Umgebung zu achten, aufpassen das ich Takeshi nicht zusammenschlug, wobei dies schien einmal nicht erfüllbar war da er meine Version des Lal-slappings abbekommen hat, und zu versuchen Kontakt mit den anderen herzustellen.

Am liebsten wäre ich ja einfach zum Flussufer geschwommen oder gepaddelt, aber die Strömung war zu stark als das ich beides hätte machen können.

Nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten schaffte ich es schließlich ein Signal von den anderen rein zu kriegen, anscheinend dachten die wohl es kann nicht viel schiefgehen und hatten ihre ausgeschaltet.

Tja, Fehler.

„S-sayori-san, Yama-", begann ich Tsunayoshis Stimme zu hören, unterbrach ihn aber mit einem räuspern und einem „Wie war das noch mal mit den Namen?"-von mir, ehe er nervös weiter sprach.

„T-t-takeshi-k-kun… wo seid ihr?", schaffte der jüngere es dann doch noch die Worte heraus zu bringen und ich musste kurz schmunzeln, während Takeshi richtig aufzublühen schien bei der Art wie der andere ihm nannte.

Ha, wusste ich es doch.

Im nächsten Moment allerdings ließ ich meinen Mund wieder zu einer straffen Linie werden.

„Nun Decimo, wie es aussieht stecken wir hier in Schwierigkeiten und es wäre nett wenn ihr uns helfen könntet… denn wie es aussieht, stehen wir kurz davor Bekanntschaft mit einem Wasserfall zu machen und zwar auf die unschöne Art und Weise.", informierte ich den brünetten und wenn der Kommunikator laut genug eingestellt war, auch vielleicht die anderen.

Wobei, der letzte Part kam auch erst just in diesem Moment, da ich jetzt erst das distinktive Geräusch fallenden Wassers hörte… würde zum einen mit die Strömung erklären.

Und dann erklang wieder dieser Trommelfell zerstörender Ausruf Tsunayoshis, dieses Mal nur über den Kommunikator doch es war laut genug um weh zu tun und wieder hatte ich dieses leichte Klingeln in den Ohren, während ich im Hintergrund das gefluche der anderen vernehmen konnte und das rascheln von Blättern und Büschen.

Takeshi sah mich an.

„Haha, ich glaube die anderen wollen auch bei der Wildwasserfahrt mitmachen!", lachte der dunkelhaarige und ja, dieses Mal machte meine Handfläche definitiv Bekanntschaft mit meiner Stirn.

„Nun Takeshi-kun, ich weiß ja das du alles wie ein Spiel ansiehst… aber selbst du solltest erkennen, dass es Situationen gibt, die man nicht einfach nur als Scherz oder solches abtun kann, dies ist eine solche Situation.", gab ich gleich zurück, der Kommunikator mittlerweile wieder nutzlos.

Ich sah dem anderen direkt in die Augen und beobachtete seine Reaktion zu meinen Worten hin und durfte zu meiner Erwartung feststellen, dass der andere verstand.

Wahrscheinlich doch eine Art Fassade.

Der Regen der die Sorgen davon wischt, die anderen ablenkt.

Ich seufzte auf.

„Okay, okay. Aber übertreib es bitte nicht Takeshi-kun, es ist zwar schön die anderen auf andere Gedanken bringen zu wollen, aber übertreiben sollte man es nicht und das was du tust… ist da schon ein wenig hart an der Grenze. Bedanke das bitte und erkenne den Ernst der Lage auch in Zukunft eher.", murmelte ich schließlich, nachdem der andere mich mit diesem Blick von ihm einfach angesehen hatte.

Pech nur das uns dies in unserer Situation nun nicht weiter half, denn der Wasserfall kam immer näher, wir hatten keine Chance irgendwie auch nur ansatzweise von unserer Position weg zu kommen und die anderen waren ebenfalls noch nicht da, auch wenn ich glaubte ihre Rufe schnell näher kommen zu hören.

Okay, jetzt hieß es hoffen bis zum letzten Moment… Shit, das war er.

Mit einem Mal begann unser kleines Floß nach vorne zu kippen.


	39. Fall free

**Fall free**

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich, wie wir uns immer schneller dem Wasserfall näherten, der Kante immer näher kamen und der Stamm zu kippen begann.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich schon ein klein wenig Angst… okay, wer denn auch nicht?

Das war ein verdammter Wasserfall von dem wir hier reden und ich hatte nicht vor an dessen Boden von den Wassermassen erdrückt zu werden, dazu war ich verdammt noch mal zu jung!

Zudem, das war nie in meinem Trainingsprogramm!

Vielleicht war das ein Fehler, es nicht mit aufzunehmen… aber im Endeffekt würde ich so oder so nicht gerne diese Erfahrung machen wollen.

Und im nächsten Augenblick, kurz bevor Takeshi, welchem mittlerweile das Lachen einigermaßen vergangen war, und ich völlig über der Kante waren und uns im freien Fall befinden würden, wurde es noch mal laut und wenn ich laut sage, dann wirklich.

„EXTREEEEEEEM!", durchdrang eine uns bekannte Stimme plötzlich das tosen des Wassers, begleitet von einem lauten Krachen… und einer großen Welle die uns mit einem Mal über den Abgrund katapultierte.

Und fuck, ich glaube mein Herz blieb kurz stehen, als ich das Gefühl eines Untergrundes Vollkommen verlor und griff wie von selbst nach dem nächst bestem was ich kriegen konnte, in diesem Fall Takeshis Bein.

Die Schwerkraft kam auch nur allzu schnell wieder und ehe ich mich auch nur ansatzweise umdrehen konnte um zu sehen was diese letzte Welle verursacht hatte, fielen wir.

.

Nur das ich dann mit einem Mal spürte, wie eine Kette sich um meine Hüften wandte und ich mit einem Ruck in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gezogen wurde, was zugegebener Maßen verdammt weh tat und mir wahrscheinlich auch ein paar extra Prellungen einhandelte.

Aber der Fakt das der Fall gestoppt wurde war schon mal eine super Sache, wenn das Wasser auch ein klein wenig sehr kalt und auch ein wenig hart war und die ganze Zeit hielt ich Takeshis Bein fest.

Besagter Baseballspieler hing derweil Kopfüber teils im Wasser und teils über unser knapp entronnenes Verderben.

Und da der Schock Moment vorbei war und wir anscheinend gerettet schienen, trotz der Position in der wir uns gerade befanden und der Tatsache das mein Griff nachlassen könnte, begann mein Kopf langsam zu begreifen was passiert sein musste.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig, während ich meine Atmung wieder versuchte ruhig zu bekommen, wie auch meine Mimik.

Über das tosende Wasser konnte ich nun Stimmen hören, Stimmen die ich möglicherweise zuvor ausgeschaltet hatte, welche nun aber immer lauter wurden und in welchen ich die Sorge heraus hören konnte.

„Also wirklich… gerade zur letzten Sekunde…", murmelte ich, während ich spürte wie wir weiter nach oben gezogen wurden, näher zu den anderen.

Es erschien mir lange, dabei dürfte es keine große Strecke gewesen sein, wir waren kaum am fallen gewesen, als ein warmer Arm das Gefühl der Ketten um meine Hüfte ersetzte und im nächsten Moment waren wir auch schon auf festem Boden.

Kaum als ich dies begriff, entließ ich Takeshi von meinem Klammergriff und ließ mich gegen die Wärmequelle hinter mir sacken.

Mir war es in dem Moment egal wem die Arme gehörten, wer die Person hinter mir war, aber ich konnte es mir gut denken, der Fakt das er nicht panisch nach unserem Wohlergehen fragte war Erkennungsmerkmal genug.

Und nun da sich das ganze wieder beruhigte, war ich in der Lage die kleine Verwüstung zu erkennen, die dem zu vorigen Ausruf wohl gefolgt zu sein schien, in Form von über den Fluss ragende oder eher liegende Bäume, welche ebenfalls ein wenig über die Klippe ging.

Im Grunde waren wir noch immer ziemlich nahe…

Ich schüttelte kurz und kaum merklich meinen Kopf, ehe ich diesen ein wenig in den Nacken legte und ich meinem, oder eher unserem, Retter in die Augen sah.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten wieder nach oben, während ich mir eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Grade noch rechtzeitig Kyoya, ich bin euch wohl was schuldig, nicht?", raunte ich dem schwarzhaarigen zu, ehe ich auch schon Anstalten machte mich wieder ordentlich aufzurichten, was jedoch überraschenderweise von zwei Armen verhindert wurde.

„Hn, scheint so. Lass es das nächste Mal nicht dazu kommen oder ich beiße dich zu Tode Sayori, auch wenn es du bist.", antwortete Kyoya, während er kurz ein grinsen zeigte, ehe dieses wieder hinter seiner üblichen desinteressierten Miene verschwand.

Im nächsten Moment trug der andere mich dann auch schon in seinen Armen, eine Handlung die ich nicht erwartet hätte, nicht von ihm und die mich etwas rot werden ließ.

Die anderen schienen mittlerweile auch schon fertig zu sein sich über Takeshi aufzuregen, Sorgen zu machen oder einfach nur anzuschreien und wandten sich nun ebenfalls mir und somit auch Kyoya zu…

Ich glaube auch ihre Reaktion war vorhersehbar, als ihre Kinnladen allesamt Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machten.

Ich konnte es ihnen noch nicht einmal verdenken bei dem Repertoire das Kyoya in Namimori besaß… und es ließ das ganze irgendwie nur noch unangenehmer für mich erscheinen.

Tsunayoshi schien sich als erstes von den anderen wieder zu fangen, nachdem er für Momente so aussah wie ein Fisch wie er seinen Mund auf und zu gemacht hatte.

„S-sa-sayori-s-san, a-alles in O-ordnung?", stammelte der brünette vor sich hin und ging tapfer einen Schritt nach vorne.

Ich hustete kurz auf und sah zur Seite.

„Ja… danke sehr für eure Hilfe Decimo… ich stehe in eurer Schuld…", murmelte ich zurück, Takeshi schien etwas Ähnliches den anderen zu erwidern.

Dass die anderen ebenfalls wieder zu sich kamen, bemerkte man im nächsten Moment dann an der Lautstärke und der Menge an Flüchen, in verschiedenen Sprachen auch noch.

„EXTREM! HIBARI, du bist EXTREM fast wie ein EXTREMER Ritter!", schrie Ryohei zwischen zig anderen Sachen hervor, doch diese Aussage, kam wohl bei allem an.

Es muss wahrscheinlich nicht erwähnt werden, aber was darauf passierte war klar.

Aus dem Augenwinkeln sah ich dabei etwas Violettes im Nebel verschwinden.


	40. Whisper in the Mist

**Wisper in the Mist**

„Hm, Nebel?", fragte ich mich leise, Kyoya hatte mich zu Gunsten der anderen um sie zusammen zu schlagen, doch wieder abgesetzt gehabt, während ich mich zu besagtem Phänomen drehte, das sich langsam um den Fluss und zwischen den Bäumen zeigte.

Der weiße Dunst begann innerhalb von Momenten alles zu konsumieren und in eine schaurige Szenerie zu verwandeln, welche selbst das Gezanke der anderen verstummen ließ, als diese sich nun ebenfalls umsahen.

„I-ich glaube wir sollten lieber wieder zurück gehen…", meinte Tsunayoshi nervös im Angesicht des Nebels und ich konnte es ihm irgendwie nicht verdenken, allerdings glaubte ich nicht das uns eine Gefahr bevor stand… das einzig gefährliche im Moment war das wir zu Tode stürzten konnten, ertränkten oder das Kyoya es ein klein wenig sehr übertrieb.

Ich stand von meiner Position auf zuckte nur kurz aufgrund meiner geschundenen Hüfte zusammen.

Wirklich, wenn das am nächsten Tag nicht blaue Flecken gab… merken tat ich es auf jeden Fall.

Hayato war der erste der anderen, welcher dem brünetten zustimmte und diesen wie der treue… Welpe der er doch war, folgen wollte.

Takeshi lachte auf.

„Stimmt! Wir waren ein wenig lange unterwegs. Nur scheint es so als ob wir unser gesammeltes Holz verloren haben.", verkündete der schwarzhaarige in einer happy-go-lucky Stimme, als würde ihm das nicht viel ausmachen… ob er nicht spürte das es in nassen Klamotten zum Abend hin etwas kühler wurde?

Die Worte Takeshis allerdings schienen nur wieder einen Ausbruch Hayatos zu bezwecken und mit einem wohl platzierten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf des silberhaarigen, konnte ich diesen Ausbruch gerade so noch verhindern.

„Klappe Hayato-kun. Es gibt Zeiten in denen es okay ist sich wie fünf jährige aufzuregen und es gibt Momente in denen man sich seinem Alter entsprechend verhalten sollte, dies ist ein solcher. Zu was willst du es denn in Zukunft bringen wenn du dein Temperament nicht in Zaum halten kannst? Das sind nicht die Eigenschaften einer rechten Hand, nehm dir lieber ein Beispiel an Tetsuya-san.", hielt ich ihm kurz und knapp vor, ehe ich an ihm vorbei und zu Kyoya ging, welcher schon vor den Bäumen wartete, seine Silhouette grade so noch im Nebel erkennbar.

Den fassungslosen Blick Hayatos bemerkte ich jedoch trotz der Sichteinschränkung, doch ich nahm meine Worte nicht zurück, besser war es wenn er früh lernte um was er sich zu kümmern hatte.

Hinter uns begannen nun auch die anderen zu folgen.

.

Ich war ein klein wenig froh über die Salbe die sich in dem kleinen Rucksack befand, welche ich mir auf meine schmerzenden Seiten auftragen konnte, es kühlte die Haut, vor allem nachdem ich ein neues Paar Kleidung angezogen hatte, welche nicht klatsch nass war.

Zum Glück waren die Jungs so anständig sich angemessen zu entfernen und umzudrehen als ich mich umzog, selbst Kyoya auf seinem Ast.

Aber das war eher nebensächlich.

Mittlerweile brannte ein kleines Feuer auf der Lichtung mit der kleinen Höhle daneben, wo wir unser Lager aufgeschlagen hatten und wir saßen nun alle mehr oder weniger vor dem Feuer und unterhielten uns.

Es konnte sogar zum Teil als richtige Unterhaltung gewertet werden, da Hayato sich meinen Rat wohl wenigstens ein klein wenig nahe legte, wenigstens ein Anfang.

Ryohei hatte sich schon schlafen gelegt, nachdem er einiges von den zuvor gesammelten Nahrungsmitteln verputzt hatte und Kyoya hatte es sich wie auch schon zuvor wieder auf einem der Bäume gemütlich gemacht.

Der Nebel hatte seit der Sache am Fluss nicht wieder nachgelassen und ließ alles dank dem Einfall der Nacht und dem zusätzlichem Feuerschein… alles ein wenig sehr nach einem Horrorfilm aussehen, Gott sei Dank hatte ich aber keine sonderlichen Probleme mit diesem… nicht mehr jedenfalls.

Die Person von vorhin wollte mir allerdings nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Zwar habe ich nicht erkennen können, ob es wirklich eine Person war oder nicht, aber von der Höhe her… doch ich würde meinen das war eine und diese schien uns beobachtet zu haben.

Es wunderte mich nur, dass die anderen sie nicht bemerkt zu haben schienen.

Ich seufzte kurz auf und zog mein Oberteil wieder ein wenig zu Recht, ehe ich aufstand und auf die Bäume zuging.

Unbemerkt schien meine Aktion dabei allerdings nicht zu sein.

„Oi! Wo willst du hin?", rief ein gewisser Bomber mich zurück, kaum dass ich den Rand der kleinen Lichtung vollkommen überschritten hatte, doch ich drehte mich nicht vollkommen um, um ihn zu antworten.

„Geht dich nichts an, aber ich möchte vielleicht einfach nur einen Moment alleine sein, ist das so schlimm?", gab ich dem silberhaarigen zurück, ehe ich mich wieder von ihm abwandte und in den Nebel trat.

Weit von den anderen entfernte ich mich allerdings nicht, ich konnte noch immer den Feuerschein ausmachen von wo ich nun war und doch sollten sie außer Hörweite sein.

Ich holte tief Luft.

„Hey, wer auch immer du bist, zeig dich doch mal bitte. Uns nur zu beobachten ist lässt dich da eher wie ein Stalker erscheinen und mit solchen hab ich es nicht sonderlich.", sprach ich in den Nebel um mich, nur um Stille gegenüber zu stehen.

Nach einem kleinen Moment des Wartens jedoch, schien sich etwas im Nebel zu bewegen und wieder sah ich etwas violettes, eher Amethystfarbenes, aufblitzen, ehe ein Mädchen in grüner, bauchfreier Schuluniform aus dem weißen Dunst trat, in ihren Händen hielt sie einen Dreizack fest umklammert, als würde er ihr viel bedeuten.

Das violette was ich zuvor gesehen hatte, waren ihre Haare, welche sie kurz zu tragen schien, während sie hinten einen Zopf besaß, der entfernt an eine Ananas erinnerte.

Ein amethystfarbenes Auge sah mich dabei ein wenig nervös an, während das andere von einer Augenklappe verdeckt war, auf welchem sich ein Totenschädel befand.

Ich legte meinen Kopf fragend zur Seite und musterte sie.

„Hm? Du kommst mir bekannt vor…"


End file.
